Cursed
by LunaBell9079
Summary: Endymion is the Cursed King searching for the Silver Crystal in order to gain more power. Serenity is the cyrstal's keeper. What happens when Endymion takes her captive in order to get the crystal? Read and find out! Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the story idea is all mine!

I actually was watching Disney's 'The Black Cauldron' when this idea came to me. I wondered what would happen if Endymion had been an evil king in search of the Silver Crystal, in the hopes it would give him the power to take control of the remaining kingdoms. What if Serenity was the sworn protector of said crystal? Well, read and find out!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Dark shadows rolled across the barren landscape. The few animals brave enough to venture out of hiding quickly dodged back to their borrows in the hopes of finding safety. They had returned. The deadly creatures glided on the wind with a grace that, for a moment, could make you forget that their soul reason for being was to destroy everything in their path. Being identical in color and size, with their sleek black bodies and being a matching twenty feet long from head to tail with wings of the same length, it was hard to tell one from the other, though both were to be avoided at all costs. Even those in the castle feared the beasts. For even though they were as loyal to the king as the rest of his minions, it didn't mean they wouldn't attack the others at the slightest provocation. So, it was with a sense of foreboding that the dragons drifted silently to their perch within the great hall. Silence reigned, as everyone within the room took in the fact they had returned empty handed. This was not good.

All were looking to the throne on which their king was reclining, hidden in shadows, when the sound of shattering glass broke the silence. A once beautiful cup of pure crystal lay in pieces. "What do you mean, you couldn't retrieve it?" was heard in a deadly whisper that caused even the dragons to draw back in fear.

"Please, my lord. Let the creatures explain. You now as well as the rest of us that they are loyal and would not betray you." pleaded a small creature that closely resembled a gargoyle.

"Do you dare to give me orders, Grayling?"

"No, your majesty! I was simply pointing out that they must have a good reason to have failed you."

A wave a menacing energy flowed through the room as the Grayling was thrown back a good fifty yards. "I do not need you to point out the obvious to me." All within the room gulps at his tone. "Now, explain to me why you were unable to attain the crystal."

Silence filled the chamber once again as the king communicated with his pets. "So, you're telling me that there is a priestess protecting it? She shouldn't have been a problem. It should have been easy to take care of a single woman."

It was common knowledge to those within the castle that the king was able to communicate telepathically with the dragons. It was also one of the reasons he was said to be the son of Satan himself, for only someone spawned from Hell could speak with such beasts. Not to mention the creatures' undying loyalty to something that otherwise they would consider food. Standing, the king stepped into the torch light as he approached the dragons perch. He stood six feet four inches with hair as dark as pitch and eyes the color of the sea during a storm. Perhaps, many women would have found him handsome, if it wasn't for the seven inch horns that protruded from either side of his head. No normal woman would want him when he carried the proof of his damnation in clear view of all. Only those obsessed with power would dare to bed down with a twice damned man.

"It seems that I will have to take a different approach to the matter. You are to watch this priestess. We will take her by surprise. I _will_ have that crystal, even if I have to kill a holy woman to get it!" With those parting words the king swept out of the hall. All breathed a sigh of relief.

Serenity watched the passing countryside as her companion, Luna, slept on the opposite side of the carriage. They were on their way to safety, or at least that was what they had been told. It had come to the elders' attention, that the 'Cursed King' was after the Silver Crystal and as it's keeper it was her job to take it somewhere he wouldn't be able to get it. So, here she was making a run for the Temple of Fire in hopes that the Sacred Fire would be able to cloak the crystal's power. With her pale blue eyes, long, light blond hair, and willow thin figure it was hard to believe that this five foot two beauty could hold the power of the crystal so firmly in check. Unfortunately, her powers were not enough to hide the crystal from the king's dragons. They had the ability to sense large amounts of power from long distances, so that their only chance of hiding it was to put it where a large power already existed.

In hindsight, Serenity realized that she should have seen it coming, but all of a sudden the carriage weaved dangerously. Luna, jolted from her sleep, wasn't able to as much as gasp as the carriage toppled to its side before sliding a good sixty feet. When the vehicle finally came to a stop all was still within. "Luna? Are you okay?" Serenity whispered gently as she attempted to pull herself into a sitting position.

"I believe so, just a slight bump on the head."

"I wonder what happened." Serenity wondered aloud not two minutes before the carriage door was ripped from its hinges and a small figure filled the opening.

"They're both alive, your highness!" came from the tiny shadow.

"Move, Grayling, so that we can pull them out." this coming from somewhere outside.

The shadow disappeared as a slight scuffle began outside. There wasn't much time. "Luna, see if you can get the door open enough for us to squeeze through." Serenity whispered urgently.

Luna nodded in understanding, before gently pressing her weight on the carriage door. It seemed they had landed on a slight hill, for it opened about two foot. Bending down, Serenity was able to make out the outline of the forest maybe forty feet from them. "The forest isn't far away. If we make a run for it, we might be able to lose them in the foliage. You go out first and wait for me; we'll run in opposite directions so it will be harder to catch us."

"But, Serenity, what if you are caught? We can't allow the Cursed King to get his hands on the crystal."

Serenity patted Luna's shoulder comfortingly before pushing her toward the door. "I know, Luna, but we have no other choice. If one of us can get away then we can get help."

Luna closed her eyes before squeezing though the opening, and crouching on the other side. Serenity followed shortly after. Both listened carefully to what was going on on the other side of the carriage. It seemed that the smaller creature was arguing over the point that he should be allowed to remove them from the vehicle. Turning to her companion, Serenity held up three fingers. Luna nodded in understanding just before Serenity started the silent count down. As her last finger fell, the two women took off in opposite directions, both headed toward the dense forest. It was a matter of seconds before the sounds of shouting and pounding hooves could be heard as the king's men gave chase. Unable to stop herself, Serenity glanced over her shoulder, only to find a large, black horse a mere foot behind her. An involuntary scream escaped her throat as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Seconds later found her thrown over the lap of the rider as he turned to return to the overturned carriage.

"Sire! The other woman got away."

Serenity gasped as she attempted to turn to confirm the identity of her captor, only to have his hand roughly push her back into her previous position. "It is of no consequence, Kunzite. I have what I came for. We return to the castle." came the reply from above her head.

"As you wish, your majesty."

"If you promise to remain still, I will allow you to sit up. I'm not in the mood to chase you around the country side, and might kill you no matter your worth to me. Do you understand?" this, directed at Serenity, caused her to shiver before nodding her head.

Sitting up slowly, she quickly took in the sceen around her. She was surrounded by at least fifty men on horseback, while many creatures resembling gargoyles littered the ground among them. "God save me." she whispered.

A menacing chuckle was heard from over her shoulder. "God cannot save you. I alone hold your fate in my hands, and I'm not as forgiving as your Lord."

It was with bated breath that Serenity finally turned to face the Devil himself.

Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please R&R. Comments are always welcome!

Ja,

LunaBell


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, CHAPTER 2! Thanx to everyone that left comments, they were much appreciated! Just to let everyone know, this story is mine and is not a copy of anyone else's work. I don't feel the need to steal when I have a perfectly good imagination as it is. So – on with the story!

"Cursed King"

By: LunaBell

The sun blinded Serenity as she turned to face her captor. Blinking, her eyes slowly adjusted and she got her first look at the man, or devil, which had brought fear to the hearts of millions. She really couldn't really be blamed for her reaction. I mean, it's not everyday you see a man with horns that resembled those of a deer's atop his head and a scowl that would terrify even the most hardened of warriors. Serenity took one look at the king's angry visage and fainted dead away.

"Well, you got to love the effect you have on women, my lord. They always seem to fall at your feet."

"If you hadn't noticed, Jadeite, I believe the lady fainted. That, my friend, is never a good thing." Kunzite replied as he shoved the blond.

"Enough! We return to the castle. I still wonder why I keep the four of you around. You all seem to be the only ones incapable of showing me proper respect."

The four Endymion referred to were his personal guard: Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite. Kunzite, their captain, is six foot four, with violet eyes, long white hair, and dark skin. Jadeite, the youngest of the group, is one inch shy of six foot with blue eyes, short blond hair, and a confusing sense of humor. Zoicite, with his long blond hair, grey eyes, and six foot one frame, is the brains of the group. Last, but certainly not least, is Nephrite, with his long brown hair and matching colored eyes, is the strategist of the group, standing six foot two. Each played there own special role in their kings guard, for each hold strong powers. No one really knows the extent of said powers, only that they must be the reason for the king's tolerance of the men's playfulness.

"Aww, Endy, you know that you couldn't live without us. We have been together since we were children! Plus, who else would put up with your surliness?" Jadeite asks as he draws up beside Endymion.

"How many times must I tell you, stop calling me by that damn name?"

Zoicite shakes his head. "Leave off, Jed. He's already in a bad mood and I don't want to be up all night tending to whatever damage he inflicts on you for annoying him."

"What do you plan for our priestess, Endymion? The men checked the carriage and found no trace of the crystal. She must have hidden it." asks Nephrite.

"Perhaps she has it on her. I would be honored to search her for you, majesty. We wouldn't want you to have to dirty your hands with such things." Jadeite says eagerly as he rubs his hands together in anticipation.

Kunzite slaps the young knight upside the head as he pushes his mount in between Jadeite's and Endymion. "You merely wish to seduce the lady. Your mind would not be on the crystal, but more carnal things."

Nephrite pulls closer to get a better look Serenity. "She _is_ beautiful. I wonder why such a lovely woman would choose to give her life to protecting a simple jewel."

It is at this point that Serenity starts to stir. Gasping, she pulls her face away from Nephrite and quickly looks to Endymion. She merely stares at the king as she attempts to get her fluttering heart under control. Finding this hard while being scowled at, she swiftly redirects her attention to the others, and is quite surprised to find no malice in their gazes. Shaking her head she looks back to Endymion. "Why have you taken me?" she whispers.

"You know why. All you must do is tell me where you have hidden the Silver Crystal and you will be set free."

"Do you truly believe that I would give _you_ the crystal? I would rather die first."

"That can be arranged, Priestess."

Serenity cringed at the inflection in his voice. It might not have been a good idea to anger him, but it was best to let them all know now that their plan had failed. There was no way she would allow the crystal to fall into evil's hands. "Then do it know, for I will never reveal its hiding place to a devil like you."

All fall silent as Endymion simply stares at Serenity. No one had ever insulted their king, at least not without dire consequences. This came about two seconds later when Serenity found herself on the ground nursing a burning cheek and sore backside. He had hit her. It had been years since anyone had dared to strike her, and as an automatic reflex from past experience, Serenity sent a silver energy ball at Endymion. Though he easily deflected it, it was easy to tell that he was not happy about the attack. Jumping from his horse, he jerked her harshly to her feet. "Don't ever attempt something like that again. I will not tolerate it." At this point he turns his attention to Kunzite, "Tie her up, and gag her. She will ride with you the rest of the way."

Kunzite nodded as he went about getting the rope to secure their captive. It wasn't until she was trussed up and gagged that Endymion released his hold on her. She was sure he had left bruises. She glanced anxiously at Kunzite as he moved to lift her atop his horse. She was surprised when he gave her a reassuring smile as he settled her in the saddle, and then seated himself behind her. "Are you comfortable?" came his low whisper.

Thankful for his kindness, Serenity nodded before settling back against his chest. They rode hard for the next few hours. It was obvious that Endymion was in a hurry to get his prize within the safety of his castle. At some point she realized that she must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew Kunzite was gently shaking her shoulder. Turning to him she noticed the shuttered look in his eyes. "We've arrived."

Serenity whirled around to get her first look at her prison. It was huge. Placed as it was on the side of a cliff, four gigantic turrets reached almost to the heavens. Though made out of stone the once white façade had long since turned black, giving it a sinister air. It didn't surprise her that gargoyles were present among the many alcoves. What devil's home would be complete without them? As the portcullis was raised, allowing their entry into the inner bailey, she noticed the entry doors. They were covered in demons. It seemed they were meant to depict the battle between good and evil, for there were angels among the monsters, though it was obvious that the demons were winning. When her gag was removed, only one thing came to mind, "I've entered Hell."

Nephrite chuckled softly as he pulled up beside them. "Not quite, but it is as close as your likely to get without keeling over. Welcome to Ellysion, my lady." He bowed in mock honor as he pulled ahead.

"Do not pay him any mind, Priestess. He hates being here as much as the rest of us."

Serenity turned to look at Zoicite. "What do you mean? I thought this would be home sweet home for the likes of you."

"Not all of us are pure evil. Some of us had no choice in the matter." Zoicite said as he let out a tired sigh and they all dismounted before the stables.

"By the way, my lady, do you think you could possibly give us your name? It's getting very tiresome calling you 'Priestess' and 'my lady'." This came from Jadeite.

Startled, she simply stared at the men as they leaned in eagerly to here her response. It had never occurred to her that they might wish to know her name. So it was with a wobbling smile that she gave them her answer, "Serenity Janacek."

They all blanched at the name she had given. Serenity was surprised when she was unceremoniously shoved toward Nephrite, as Kunzite made a mad dash for Endymion. Turning to the others she was surprised to find them looking at her in pure horror. "What is the matter with all of you?" She asked as she clasped her hands together in agitation.

Jadeite merely continued to stare, and Nephrite looked at her as if she were a ghost. Finally, her attention turned to Zoicite, who only managed to squeak out, "This can't end well."

An angered howl rent the air not two seconds later. Turning, Serenity noticed that Endymion was headed in her direction, with murder in his eyes. Kunzite did his best to stop his king only to get blown to the ground by an energy sphere. Endymion stopped once he was a foot away. "What is your name?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Serenity."

"I meant your full name. Tell me, _now_!"

"Serenity Usagi Janacek."

She took a step back as Endymion's eyes turned red. An evil grin spread across his face as he stared at her. "So, a Janacek will once again enter my domain." He leaned in closer, almost nose to nose. "Though I'm sorry to say that you won't be as lucky as the first."

Serenity shivered at his words. She didn't understand. When had one of her ancestors came to this forsaken place? Unfortunately, she was unable to ask as she was shoved harshly through the main doors of the castle.

And there you have it! There are a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter, but don't worry, it will all come out in do time. Please comment! I love to know what my readers think.

Ja ne,

LunaBell


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone that commented on my story and say thank you for their support: pheobesapphira, serenity11287, baby love. KLG, Endy's Girl, Megan Consoer, Kristi-Chan, sailor lunakitty, Saturnkitty, BlueFairy61, daianapotter.

Thank you so much you guys!

Now, on with the story!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Serenity wasn't able to ask any questions as she was hurried down a maze of halls. Taking the silence as a clue she looked about herself and noticed that everything was black. Black walls, floor ceiling, furnishings, nothing had color in this god-awful place. It was quite unsettling to notice that she stood out like a sore thumb in her white gown. Clasping her hands together self-consciously, she was relieved when they finally stopped and she was led inside a small room. Again, everything from the walls to the bed sheets was black. Turning, she raised an inquiring brow to Kunzite, at which he merely shrugged. "This is to be your room. I will come and fetch you when the king wishes your presence. Everyone is aware of your arrival, but not all are happy to have a priestess among us. I recommend that you stay here and out of trouble." And with one last nod he left, closing the door behind him.

Serenity sat on the bed, not sure what to do. It was true, Kunzite hadn't locked the door, but there was no way to escape with the "Cursed King's" minions running about. As she lay back, she realized just how tired she was. It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap, and perhaps it would clear her head enough that she could plan an escape. Nodding to herself, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip off into a fitful sleep.

It couldn't be. After all these years a Janacek had finally been found. It was because of them that he had been cursed. Endymion prowled about his room like a caged animal. Memories of that fateful night still stood clear in his mind. It shouldn't have even happened. They had all been friends. Samuel Janacek had been like a brother to him. Samuel had tried to betray him.

It had all started the day Sam had arrived at Ellysion. Endymion and his guard had only been twelve at the time and Sam eleven. They had all became fast friends and spent most of their free time getting into all kinds of trouble. But as they got older it was obvious to all that Endymion had a mean streak to him, and Sam, being a friend, had attempted to point out to him that what he was doing was going to destroy him.

_Flashback_

It had started in the stables. As they saddled their mounts for their afternoon ride Endymion commented on the whereabouts of his guard.

"They decided to forgo the ride today." was all Sam had said.

Shrugging Endymion went to collect his saddle. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me then."

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you alone." Sam said as he turned to his friend.

"If this is about Jacob then you might as well forget it."

"Endy, you must notice that what you do hurts others. You nearly beat him to death last week and all he did was forgetting your sword."

Endymion laughed harshly as he looked to his friend. "The boy needs to be taught his place. I could be killed if he made that sort a mistake during battle. Don't worry so much, Sam."

"I'm just afraid that you'll become your father."

Endymion moved so quick that Sam didn't know what was happening, until he found himself pinned to the stable wall. "Don't you ever say that to me again? That man was the devil incarnate. I will never tolerate being compared to him, ever." Endymion whispered harshly before dropping him.

Chocking, it took Sam a minute before he could talk. "And what do you call what you just did? That is something your sire would have done. I was just trying to talk to you, damn it! I'm worried about you."

"You're worried about me? I'm the one who is king. I rule all that you see before you. Why in the hell, do you think you should worry about me? I'd be worrying more about myself at this moment." Endymion turned to leave.

"Don't threaten me, Endy. I'm not afraid of your power."

"You should be." And with that Endymion had made his way back to the castle. It had been the begging of the end.

_End Flashback_

Two nights later, Samuel had tried to bind Endymion's powers. Unfortunately, one of the maids had heard him chanting and ran to warn the king.

_Flashback_

"What do you think your doing, Sam?" Kunzite asked as they forcefully entered their friend's room.

With no answer forthcoming, they attempted to lift Samuel to his feet. It was an eerie site, for as they reached for him his eyes opened to reveille pure white. As the other stared, Endymion moved forward. "I thought you had no power. Where is this magic coming from?" he demanded.

Closing his eyes once more, Samuel said softly, "I am born of the moonlight. I will stop you from doing harm against yourself and others, Endy. I can't watch you become a monster." He began to chant again.

Anger surged through Endymion at his words, and before he could think he swung his sword. Time seemed to stop as the others watched in horror. They watched as their childhood friend and king cut down one of their own. Samuel fell hard to the floor, Endymion's sword in his side. Endymion, realizing what he'd done, dropped to his knees beside his friend. "Oh, dear god! Sam, I'm sorry! Hold on, we'll get some help." He looked up to his Guard which stood motionless, "Well, do something. Go get help!"

Nodding, Jadeite and Nephrite took off to find a physician, while Kunzite and Zoicite stayed to try to help. "There is too much blood; I can't get it to stop." Zoicite whispered as he attempted to staunch the blood flow.

"It's too late, Zoi. I'm dying." Samuel wheezed, as blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth. "This is the price of your anger, Endymion. You will never forget this night; I'll make sure of it." And with his last breath, Samuel cursed Endymion with his horns, as a sign of the evil he had commuted.

_End Flashback_

Endymion could still remember the pain. He had collapsed there beside Samuel as his horns broke the skin and began to grow. He had hated him ever since. "It was an accident! I never meant to kill you. Why did you do it? You knew I'd be mad, but you tried to bind my powers anyways! You are the reason I'm like this, Sam." Collapsing into a chair, he thought about the girl now sitting in Samuel's room. Was she his cousin, a sister maybe? Sam had never mentioned any family. Perhaps she was a distant relative he didn't know about. Either way, she could remove this curse, he was sure of it.

A knock on the door signaled Kunzites arrival. "Your highness, I've done as you asked and put the girl in Sam's old room. I don't understand the need though. It doesn't feel right leaving her there." Kunzite explained as he neared Endymion.

"She will remain there for as long as I wish. She is a Janacek. I doubt Sam's ghost will all of a sudden appear and scare her to death."

Bowing, Kunzite took his leave, the stiffness of his stride showing his displeasure. Turning his attention to the hearth, Endymion thought about his plans to find the crystal. Tomorrow, he would make the cheeky little priestess reveal its hiding place and lift the curse. Tomorrow he would be free.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I worked hard to get it out so soon after chapter two. Also, sorry about the delay! Please don't give up on me! I had my son's first birthday to plan and other things that needed my attention, but it won't happen again. Look for chapter five next week.

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

The silence was unsettling. Upon waking, Serenity had taken it upon herself to explore her new accommodations. She needed something to take her mind off the silence. Not finding much in the writing table, she began to go through the trunk at the end of the bed. At first, it appeared to hold nothing except clothing, but at the bottom she came across a small, wooden chest. Running her hands over the exterior, she couldn't help but feel that she had seen it somewhere before. She looked about nervously before setting it on the floor and lifting the lid. There were many documents on top, but as she removed them she came to an abrupt stop.

There, encased in a small white picture frame, was a picture of her.

She couldn't have been more than three. She set the picture aside as she lifted out a child's sketch of a family. There was a mom and dad, both of which were holding hands with a small girl, but in the corner was another man. Underneath the drawing was written, '_We miss you Sammy. Come home soon. –Bunny.'_

The sketch fluttered from her numb fingers as she realized what she was seeing. It had been years since she'd thought of her older brother. Sammy had left home when she was three, and she had very few memories of him.

This is where her brother had disappeared to.

She remembered his few visits and receiving gifts for her birthday, but they had stopped all of a sudden. She had asked her mom why she never received any letters or gifts from her brother anymore, but all that accomplished was to make her mother cry. So she never mentioned him again and, with time, forgot she even had a sibling.

"But why was he here?" She asked herself as she moved towards the door.

She wanted answers.

As she made her way down the hall she overheard raised voices. Recognizing Kunzite's deep baritone, she quickly made her way toward the commotion. Finally, she found the room where the argument was taking place. Placing her ear to the door she listened as they bickered.

"We need to tell him."

"Sure, Kunz! Let's tell Endy that Sam had a younger sister. He kept her existence from us for a reason, though at the moment I can't really see it." It sounded as if Jadeite were pacing.

"Perhaps he had meant to tell us, but never got the chance."

"Zoi, that makes no sense. He lived here for eight years. Don't you think a sister would have been brought up a time or two in that long of a time period?" Nephrite asked.

The sound of a chair scraping along the floor could be heard as one of the Generals stood. "I don't care why he didn't tell us. She is now in our care and we must let Endymion know that we plan to protect her - even if it is from our king and friend."

"Yes, I'm just glad that he had confided in Rita." This came from Zoicite.

All of a sudden the door was yanked open, sending Serenity sprawling on the floor. Looking up she almost laughed at their expressions. Attempting to find a more dignified stance, she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Well, gentlemen, I'm not sure why Sammy never mentioned me, but I think it would be safe to say, it was probably for a good reason." At this point she had managed to right herself.

Clearing his throat, Nephrite offered Serenity a hand. "What exactly were you doing roaming the halls, Serenity?" he asked.

She turned a becoming shade of pink before answering. "Actually, I was looking for you gentlemen. I found my brother's personal effects in my room and wanted to ask you some questions."

The men looked at each other, not really sure of what to say. It was ultimately Kunzite who asked, "What exactly did you want to ask us?" even though he already knew the answer.

"What happened to Sammy? I haven't heard from him since I was ten. Is he still here? Please, just tell me something." she implored as she looked amongst them.

A sudden chill went through the room, announcing a new arrival. "He's dead. He's been gone for ten years now." was the chilling answer.

Everyone turned to see Endymion standing in the doorway.

Shaking her head, Serenity took a step toward him. "I don't understand. He would have only been eighteen. He was always healthy, never sick. How could he have died?"

It couldn't be true! Sammy had always been so strong. It just couldn't be true. Turning blazing eyes on Endymion, it all came together. "What did you do? It was you, wasn't it?"

It was with no emotion that he answered, "Yes, it was me. He was attempting to bind my powers. I killed him in a blind rage, and he gave me these," he gestures to his horns, "to remind me of the innocent life I took."

Nobody could stop her.

Serenity threw herself at Endymion with enough strength to knock them both to the ground, where she proceeded to beat at his chest.

"Why? He didn't deserve to die! It should have been you! I needed him! I cursed him when he didn't return. I blamed him for not being there to save them, and the whole time he was already gone!" Serenity broke off as sobs racked her body, but continued to strike the man beneath her.

She never felt the gentle hands that lifted her off Endymion, but had no choice but to accept Jadeite's embrace. The others helped up their king.

"It wasn't her fault, sire. She just found out her brother is dead. Do not punish her for something she couldn't control." Nephrite pleaded.

"You think I don't know that? Take her back to her room. We will address this matter later tonight." And with one last glance at the weeping Serenity, he took his leave.

Serenity didn't remember being brought back to her room, though she vaguely recalled being lifted into Jadeite's arms. It had taken her a good hour to cry herself out, and another to get control of the shaking of her limbs.

She sighed.

It wasn't that it was hard to except. No, she had considered him dead for years, though not in literal terms. She had blamed him for their parent's deaths. He hadn't been there to stop it. Serenity closed her eyes as memories assailed her.

_Flashback_

It was summer. The heat was almost too much to bear as eleven year old Serenity continued to clean the small cottage that her family called home. Mother had gone outside to work in the garden, while Father was busy hunting down dinner.  
Pulling out a chair from their small table, she gazed out the window at the not so distant sunset. With a sigh, Serenity returned to her chores as her mother made her way inside.

With night fast approaching her mother became more agitated. It wasn't like her father to take this long.

Both turned to the door as it was slammed open. There, framed in the doorway, stood her father panting heavily.

"Kenji! What is the matter? Did something happen?" her mother asked as she neared her husband.

Grabbing his wife, Kenji roughly shoved her further into the house before barricading the door. "They have come! I thought that they would have forgotten her by now, but I saw their party on the road. They are coming here, and that can only mean one thing-they know we have her!"

"But that can't be! How could they have found out? She should have been pronounced dead years ago!" Ikuko exclaimed.

Confused, Serenity looked back and forth between her parents. "Mom, I don't understand. Who is coming?"

"Serenity, I want you to hind in the hole." Kenji said as he peaked out the window.

The hole was a small compartment hidden beneath the floor of their home. It had been made by Sammy and Kenji at some point before Serenity's memory. The door was well hidden beneath the window seat, into which you had to crawl before even reaching the holes entrance.

Serenity was terrified.

She had been made to hide in it many times as a child. It was to get her used to it incase of any real danger. Oh, how she had pleaded not to be put in that dark space. It had never been for very long, but the short spans were enough to make her dread the next time. She hated the dark, cramped hole with her whole being!

At her hesitation, Ikuko came forward to pull her toward the window seat. "Please, Serenity! There isn't much time."

Serenity turned her fearful eyes to her father.

Catching the fear in her gaze Kenji came forward. "I'm sorry, Bunny. I know you hate it, but it's for your safety. Just remember that no matter what you hear-you do not come out without our permission. I want you to remain quiet and move as little as possible."

Kissing her forehead, he nudged her gently into the crawlspace.

It took her no more than three seconds to reach the holes entrance, at which she hesitated a mere heartbeat before sliding it open and dropping inside. Pulling it closed she sat down and drew her knees up to her chest.

She would not panic!

It wasn't long before the sounds of horses could be heard outside the small cottage. Two seconds later the pounding began as an angry voice from outside demanded entrance.

"You have no business here. Kindly remove yourself from my land!" It was her father's voice raised in anger.

A loud crash quickly followed Kenji's demand. Seconds later, Serenity heard her mother screaming mixed with the sound of combat. Covering her ears, Serenity attempted to block out the horrendous sounds coming from above.

She cried silently long after the screaming had stopped and the sounds of the cottage being turned upside down ceased.

Leaning forward, she strained to hear what was going on above her. She could hear enraged voices outside the cabin, but couldn't catch what they were saying. Ten minutes later it didn't matter.

They had set her home on fire!

Terrified, Serenity clawed her way free of her hiding place. The cottage was already up in flames. Remembering the low window in Sammy's old room she scooted from beneath the window seat and made a dash for the back bedroom.

She was nearly there when she tripped. Turning to see what had toppled her, Serenity cried out in anguish at the sight of her father. Pulling herself forward she reached his side. There was so much blood. Thinking him dead she started to get up. It was the coughing that stopped her.

Turning back she dropped to his side. "Papa! Hold on, Papa. I'll get you out of here. I'll help you!"

He shook his head wearily. "No, daughter. There is no hope for me. I'm as good at dead. You must get out before…before the fire spreads."

"What about Mama! I need to look-"

"No! She is gone Serenity. You must get out." He shuddered before putting his hand against her cheek. "I love you, Bunny. You brought joy to your Mama and I. We wouldn't trade our time with you for the world. Go now, before it is too late."

Leaning down, Serenity placed a soft kiss to her father's cheek. Sitting up she closed his sightless eyes and sent up a quick prayer for her parents souls.

It didn't take her long to reach Sammy's room. She prayed that the men responsible weren't watching the back of the house before crawling through the small window. No one was around. Picking up her skirts she ran hell bent for the woods surrounding the back of her home.

Just before disappearing into the foliage, she took a minute to turn back. It was with a heavy heart that she watched the roof cave. Her parents were dead. Sammy was gone. All was lost.

With one last glance Serenity was gone.

_End Flashback_

It had been years since she had thought of that night. She had grieved for her parents deeply. She never remembered making her way through the forest. It was weeks later when she finally came out of her shock and found herself in the care of Kodoba Miniko.

It was the start of her new life. Her life of hell.

Well, there you have it! I'm truly sorry for the delay and promise to have the next chapter up soon. Thanx to everyone who left comments, your advice and praise are much appreciated.

LunaBell


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here it is. I hope you enjoy it because I had to bust my ass to get it out this soon. Also, thank you to everyone who left comments. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me so far. I tip my hat to you!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

It was nearly dark when someone knocked on the door. Wiping away the evidence of her tears, Serenity called for them to enter. She breathed a sigh of relief when an old man, a servant by the look of his clothes, came in carrying a covered tray and some sort of fabric over his arm.

"I was asked to bring you your dinner. The master thought you would prefer to eat in your room. If you ask me, you're lucky to get out of dinning in the hall. Nothing but ill-mannered gluttons there." Setting down the tray he turned to her expectantly.

Sliding off the bed she offered him a shy smile. "Thank you, sir. I had wondered if I was to be fed."

"But of course, my lady. We would not starve you! What ever gave you that idea?" The poor man was practically sputtering.

"Well, I am a captive."

Looking away nervously, the servant began removing the lids from the different plates. "Just because you are not here of your own free will doesn't mean you must worry. Our king needs you alive if he is to find the crystal."

Serenity's attention shifted from the man as the aroma from the dishes finally reached her. Taking her place at the table, she stared in awe at the banquet before her. The variety of food placed in front her could make even a priest become gluttonous.

The larger tray held a variety of swan, hog, and sweetmeats. There was also soup, vegetables, bread, and what appeared to be custard for desert. Never had she seen such delicious looking food. As a girl her father had went hunting to provide their food, Mistress Kodoba wouldn't have dreamed to waste such on her, and as a priestess, she was only given healthy foods.

This was heaven!

"Thank you, sir. I'm quite hungry and this is sure to fill me up." She smiled up at him. "May I be so bold as to ask for your name?"

Bowing low, the servant gave her an indulgent grin. "You may. I am Betto, head butler, though I do tend to take on other duties as you can well see, at your service."

"It is very nice to meet you Betto. I'm Serenity."

"I'm aware of who you are, my lady. Now, enough with the pleasantries, you must eat. We can't have you standing before the King as weak as a kitten, now can we?"

"No, that would not do." She sighed.

It took twenty minutes for Serenity to eat her fill. Along with the warm milk Betto produced, Serenity had never had a more satisfying meal. Pushing the dishes away, she leaned back and sighed in pleasure.

Having been busy, changing the bed linens and stroking the fire in the hearth, Betto quickly recovered the plates and returned them to the tray. It wasn't till Serenity stood that she noticed the nightgown lying across the bed.

Walking closer, she lifted it. Made of soft, white muslin it tied at the shoulders with a snug looking bodice. From the length, she could tell that the bottom of it would drag on the floor. Turning, she looked at Betto questioningly.

"Ah, yes, the master asked that it be brought for your use. It is beautiful, yes? I was surprised that he even had it. White is not a preferred color around here." Betto said with a gesture to the room around them. "I shall send my wife, Mari, up to help you change. I bid you good night, my lady."

Before she could offer up any argument, he was gone.

"Did she enjoy her meal?"

Betto looked up from cleaning the high table, to Endymion sitting on his throne. "Yes, sire. She did look quite content when I left her."

Nodding, Endymion looked to where his men diced at the lower tables. His dragons sat on their perch, watching their master with glowing eyes. Endymion turned back to Betto as the elder man prepared to leave the hall.

Beckoning him forward, Endymion leaned close so as not to be overheard. "And was she pleased with the night rail I procured for her?"

"I do believe she did, though she seemed hesitant."

"What do you mean hesitant?"

"Well, I didn't stay after telling her it was from you, but from the look on her face it appeared that she meant to decline the gift." Betto took a cautious step back.

It was at that moment that Mari entered the hall. Eyes down cast, she carried the afore mentioned gown toward the dais. Curtsying, she rushed out, "The lady asked that I return this to you."

"Did she say why she refuses my gift?" Endymion asked.

Mari looked anxiously to her husband before nodding.

"And what were her reasons?"

"She said that she would rather wear her dress until it rots, than except a gift from the devil."

A crackle of menacing energy filled the hall as Endymion let out a roar of anger. "So she calls me a devil does she? Have a bath brought to her room! I will bathe and dress her myself if I must. No one denies my wishes!"

Mari and Betto went to procure the bath as Endymion, night rail in hand, made his way to Serenity's chamber.

The door crashing open was Serenity's only warning. Before she could even gasp, she found herself face to face with Endymion. Stunned speechless, all she could do was stare into his turbulent blue eyes.

"Call me a devil will you? I'll show you just how much of a devil I can be!"

Reaching up, he grasped the front of her dress and ripped it down to her navel. Serenity cried out in denial as she looked down at her torn gown.

She turned blazing eyes on the man before her. "How dare you! This is the only dress I have!"

Clasping the torn edges of her gown in one hand, Serenity attempted to slap him with the other. Endymion caught her wrist before she could land a blow.

With a vicious jerk he pulled her into the circle of his arms. "You will do well to remember that when I have your new gown delivered in the morning. How can you turn down my hospitality if you have nothing to wear?"

"Release me." Serenity said barely above a whisper.

Looking down into her upturned face, Endymion caught his breath. She truly was beautiful. Without noticing, his face moved closer. "No."

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither noticed the distance between their lips diminishing. It was with a sigh of resignation that Endymion finally pressed his lips to hers.

It was explosive. Serenity felt as if she were caught in an electrical storm. Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own violation, all thoughts of holding her gown together forgotten.

He couldn't stop. It all of a sudden didn't matter that she was his only chance of claiming the Silver Crystal as his own. All that mattered was the feel of her pressed tightly against him. He was possessed.

Pulling her closer, Endymion slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Startled, Serenity attempted to break the kiss, but there was no escape. Endymion buried his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck to hold her still.

It didn't take long for Serenity to calm. She didn't notice that they had moved toward the bed until the back of her legs caught on the mattress, causing them to fall upon it. In the fall, Serenity's gown opened to reveal her breasts, unfettered by a chemise. Leaving her mouth, he began kissing a path down her neck to her collarbone.

She trembled.

Endymion took one pert breast into his palm while he proceeded to make love to the other. Laving the nipple, he growled in pure male satisfaction as it hardened. She responded to him beautifully. No woman had been so responsive since the curse. As a way of repayment, he started to suckle while caressing both breasts.

Serenity arched her back as he took her breast into his mouth. Heat pooled between her legs. She had never felt such pleasure before.

They were lost in an inferno.

That was when the knock sounded on the door.

It only took a second for the fog to clear from Serenity's mind, and with a sense of disgust she pushed Endymion from her.

"What have I done?" she asked herself in disgust.

Endymion crashed back to Earth with those softly spoken words. Moving away from the bed he went to the door. As he reached for doorknob he turned he replied nastily, "You aloud a murderer to put his mouth and hands on you, and you enjoyed it. Remember that the next time you condemn me for my past."

The door opened to reveal Mari and Betto, along with the four generals. Nephrite and Zoicite carried in the tub while the others brought in buckets of steaming water.

"Place the tub before the fire, fill it, than leave."

All eyes turned to Serenity at Endymion's order. At her slight nod, the tub was set before the hearth and quickly filled. Done with their task the small group left the room.

"Take you bath before the water grows cold."

"I will - when you leave." She replied stubbornly.

Walking to the bed Endymion pulled her to feet before ripping the gown from her body. Totally naked, she could do no more than gasp as she was lifted into his arms than deposited in the tub.

"There is soap and a rag on the stool beside you. Hurry up and bathe. I will be back in awhile to talk about the crystal." With those parting words he left the room.

Feeling relieved at his departure, Serenity took the moment of solitude to wash her hair and body. Cleaner than she had been in days, she pulled herself from the rapidly cooling water. The nightgown was lying on the chair beside the hearth. There was no getting rid of it now. Serenity finished drying her body before pulling on the gown.

It felt like heaven. Humming softly, she sat in front of the fire and proceeded to comb out her hair, holding it to the flames to dry. Confusion clouded her eyes as she thought about what had happened between her and Endymion. How could she have let him touch her? He had killed her brother, for god sakes!

Lying back she starred pensively at the vaulted ceiling. She had enjoyed what he did to her, enjoyed the feel of his mouth on her breast. She still remembered the feel of his lips sucking at her taunt nipple. She had moaned and pressed her body to his.

It was wrong!

Endymion slammed into his private chambers to find his generals waiting. Scowling, he turned to grab the bottle of Brandy from the side table. It was at least ten minutes before the silence was broken.

Jadeite came forward. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Hurt her? No, I didn't hurt her. She can hold her own, trust me." Endymion laughed caustically.

"Then she was unharmed when you left her room?" This from Kunzite.

Endymion took a long draft from his drink before answering. "She seemed in perfect health when I last saw her." A collective sigh from the group proved to him that they had truly been worried her welfare. "I must return to speak with her about the Silver Crystal. Wait for me in the hall."

The men watched the friend and king warily as he left the room. Something had happened between the Lady Serenity and Endymion.

They were going to have to find out what.

Endymion didn't bother knocking, but walked right in. At first glance, the room seemed empty. He was just about to turn to call for the guards when he saw her. Serenity had fallen asleep before the fire. Walking forward, he leaned down and gathered the goddess into his arms.

There had never been a more beautiful woman. He studied her face and body as he laid her upon the bed. He had no idea that such beauty and power could come in such a small package.

Her loose hair hung like cape about her body, reaching all the way to her bare feet. The night rail he had given her clung to her in all the right places. Just looking at her caused a painful throb in the vicinity of his heart.

She was the sister of his childhood friend. It made no sense that Sammy had never mentioned her. There was no noticeable family resemblance. Something just didn't feel right about the whole situation.

Shaking his head Endymion turned toward the door. There was no point in worrying about it. She would lead him to the crystal, release him from the curse, and if she was lucky, he would allow her to live. That was all.

At least that is what he kept telling himself.

There you are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought that it was about time for some one on one with Sere and Endy. Did you like it? I've never tried writing a detailed love scene that went beyond kissing so I hope I did alright. The next few chapters will go more in-depth on the Silver Crystal and Serenity's life after her parent's deaths. I might through in some more sexy interludes…let me know what you think! COMMENTS!! I want some!

Thanx, LunaBell


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thank you to everyone that left reviews. I want to say I am sorry again for the amount of time it takes me to get out my chapters. Also, please check out my page for info on my other stories. ENJOY!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

_It was always dark. The smell of rotten foodstuffs and the sound of rats scurrying about were the only things she was aware of. She was back in the cellar. It didn't take much for her to end up here. _

_Shivering, she brought her knees up to her chest. The cold was unbearable. It would be a miracle if she didn't catch the fever. Then again, maybe it would be for the best. Death would be a relief from the life of drudgery she was forced to live._

_A crash at the back of the room caught her attention, and especially the hiss that followed. The feral cats the inhabited the store room at the back end of the cellar had been released. Fearing the insane felines, she pulled herself up along the wall, feeling for something to use as a weapon. _

_These cats were used to keep down the rodent population, but could in no way be considered pets. Being locked in the dark, forced to fight each other for their food, had made these once docile creatures into menacing little beasts._

_The punishment she would receive later that night seemed insignificant compared to being torn apart by angry felines. They should have let her out an hour ago, but with all the work the slaves were given it was no wonder the others had forgotten her._

_It was then she noticed the eyes glowing at her._

_They were surrounding her. Some came at her from the ground, while still more crept along the shelves that lined the walls. It wouldn't be long before they grew bold and attacked. _

_Moving along the wall toward the door, she heard the warning hisses coming from all directions. A rather large scuffle started to her right, announcing that two cats had begun to fight. She would be next, and she had nothing to protect herself with. _

Serenity woke with a gasp.

She hadn't dreamed about her life with Mistress Kodoba in years. When she had first been taken by the elders, she had been worried that she would somehow be forced to return to that godforsaken place. The nightmares had started not long after. Every night she would wake, screaming, begging to be let out of the cellar. It had caused the elders great concern. They had known that she was mistreated by Kodoba, but Serenity had never told them the full truth.

It had been her own personal Hell.

_FLASHBACK_

"USAGI!" called a highly agitated voice.

Serenity scrambled toward her mistress's room. Since the day she arrived she had been called by her middle name. Mistress Kodoba had claimed that her first name was much too beautiful to be wasted on a servant.

Panting, Serenity cautiously entered, not knowing what to expect. "Yes, Mistress?"

Kodoba Miniko was a rather large woman of medium height. With her mouse brown hair and matching eyes she wasn't much to look at. But then who needed looks when you had your own tavern with plenty of servants and barmaids to do all your work while you got paid. It was her personality that made her so frightening. She ruled everything in her domain with an iron fist, and dealt out punishment at the drop of a hat.

"Come here you useless chit. I told you earlier this morning to clean my room from top to bottom, did I not?" this she asked from her reclined position on a divan.

Nodding, Serenity looked about the room. Surely there wasn't something she had missed. She had gone over the room three times, just to be sure.

"Well, then how do you explain that?"

The 'that' she referred to was a wine stained pillow sitting at the end of the divan. Walking, over Serenity began to sweat. There was no way that the pillow had been stained earlier.

Clearing her throat, Serenity attempted to come up with an explanation, "Perhaps one of the others accidentally spilt something. I assure you that-"

Serenity remained mute as the sting of the belt left a burning line across her cheek. It was not the first time she had been hit with the belt.

Mistress Kodoba calmly wound the belt around her fist. "Your excuses grow tiresome. You are the one who ruined my pillow. For that offense, and your lies, you will be punished and locked in the cellar. You will report to Alli for your punishment. That is all."

Serenity cringed at the mention of the mistress's right hand man. Alli was a cruel man who enjoyed the power his mistress afforded him. His beatings were usually severe and there was no sympathy for the individual concerned.

It was with a heavy heart that Serenity made her way to the main hall. Alli would be there directing the servants.

_END FLASHBACK_

She had gotten off light that day. Alli had been too busy to see to her punishment right away. He had one of the others lock her up in the cellar to be dealt with at a later time, but when Bettina, a fellow slave, had seen fit to release her, Alli had already forgotten about her punishment. It was the only time she had been so lucky.

I n another part of the castle, a meeting was taking place. Endymion and the four generals sat in various positions around a large table, eyeing each other with unease. Something was not right. It still seemed unreal that Sammy's sister, who no one had known about until now, would end up being the protector of the Silver Crystal.

"In order to be able to control something with as much power as the Silver Crystal contains, wouldn't Serenity have to have a direct link to the original keepers?" Jadeite asked.

Shaking his head, Kunzite looked across the table to Endymion. "If Sammy had been in any way related to the Parthenias' of the Celestial Kingdom he would have died in the war. All those connected to the royal family were murdered." He explained.

"True," Zoicite spoke up, "but isn't it possible that some might have escaped during the initial attack? If you remember, the princess and her nurse's bodies were never recovered."

Endymion sat back as he took in what his generals were saying. He remembered the destruction of Celeste. His father had been one of the main conspirators in bring the kingdom down. It was said that the Crystal was originally given to the Parthenia family for protection by the goddess Artemis herself. It had been passed down for generations from mother to daughter, never leaving the immediate family line. It was also mentioned, that only the royals could control its power and not be taken over by it.

So then how did Serenity fit into all this?

"- remember, Sammy did have powers!"

Endymion was pulled back to the conversation at Nephrite's bellow. "What are you arguing about now?" he asked in a bored tone.

Kunzite turned to his king seriously. "Nephrite and Jadeite believe that Sammy and Serenity are somehow connected to Celeste's royal line." A snort from Zoicite caused him to pause. "And I would have to say that it makes some sense. It could be possible that Sammy was somehow connected to the Parthenias. It would explain the power he exhibited the night of his death and Serenity's protection of the Silver Crystal."

"But how could it be possible? There was an all out manhunt for those connected to the Crystal. Anyone who was even remotely connected was hunted down and murdered. There is no way two adults could have escaped the massacre, let alone two adults, a young boy, and an infant." Zoicite pointed out.

"Then how do you explain it? Sammy was obviously using power that has so far only been connected to Celeste. How could he have done that if he had no ties to them? It makes sense, damn it!"

"I don't know, Jadeite, maybe it was a fluke. We were all so upset that night that maybe we saw what we wanted to see. It is quite possible that Sammy had no powers at all, and it was just are imaginations that had us thinking he could actually cause harm to our king and us. A trick of the light if you will." Zoicite answered.

Nephrite slammed his fist on the table. "It was no trick of the light and you know it!"

"Well, whether Sammy did indeed have powers or not does not explain Serenity's connection to the Crystal, or the lack of family resemblance between brother and sister. Sammy had once shown me a picture of his parents and I must say that Serenity doesn't look like either." Kunzite added in a bid to calm the mounting frustrations.

Endymion took the time to look about the table at his generals. Nephrite and Jadeite sat with arms crossed glaring at Zoicite, while he and Kunzite discussed the possibility of Serenity not being Sammy's true sister.

Clearing his throat, Endymion drew their attention back to him. "Why don't we simply ask the priestess?"

"I'm not so sure if she was adopted, she would even be aware of it. There had to be a reason she was put in their care and it would be too much of a risk that she would want to know where she came from."

"True, Zoicite, but perhaps she knows the answer without realizing it. There would have been differences between the way the treated her and Sammy, and they also would have been more careful on whom they aloud around her." Kunzite added as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Looking at the others, Nephrite shook his head. "Who's to say she'll tell us anything? We kidnapped her. I am willing to bet she will not be willing to sit down and give us her life story. We're the bad guys, remember?"

"There is only one way to find out." Endymion looked to his head general. "Kunzite, go and fetch Serenity."

There you have it! Sorry for the wait guys, and thank you to everyone who reviewed it really helps keep me motivated. Please go check out my page! I'm trying to find out from my readers which of my stories to give more attention to. Also, check out my new story Flames of the Soul. I actually wrote it back in middle school, but only recently decided to post it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews!!!!!

Ja, LunaBell


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

Hey! There is a poll on my profile on which of my stories you prefer. PLEASE, check it out. Well, on with the story!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Serenity was surprised when Kunzite appeared and announced that Endymion wished an audience, but as they traveled threw a maze of hallways, fear began to take hold. It was no secret Endymion wanted the crystal, so was this going to be her first interrogation? If so, she wished she had been given more time to prepare herself.

Serenity, so caught up in her musings, did not notice when Kunzite stopped and collided hard with his back. "Oh, goodness, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"We're here, Priestess. Please, try not to anger the king." He stopped when he noticed her face pale. "Just answer his questions and all will be fine."

Serenity nodded and allowed Kunzite to usher her into the room. She took in the seated generals. Everyone seemed on edge.

"Ah, Serenity, please take a seat." Zoicite invited, pulling out a chair for her.

She took the seat offered then looked to the silent Endymion.

"We have a few questions we need to ask you, Serenity, and we ask that you answer them to the best of your knowledge."

Serenity looked toward Kunzite and nodded her agreement. "I'll answer what I can, but I hope you know that I will not answer anything having to do with the location of the Silver Crystal."

"Yes, we figured as much. At the moment, we are more interested in your life up until now. Who were your parents?" Zoicite questioned.

Looking around at the others, Serenity asked tentatively, "Why are you interested in my life? I thought you were only after the crystal."

"Just answer the question, Priestess." Kunzite commanded.

"Their names were Kenji and Ikuko Janacek." She answered carefully.

Nodding, Zoicite continued, "And where are they now?"

"Dead."

Everyone looked to Serenity at her answer. Zoicite flinched at the emptiness he heard in her voice. Endymion was the first to speak. "Could you elaborate?"

Shrugging, Serenity told them, "Our home was attacked when I was eleven. My father had been out hunting, and when he returned he mentioned that someone had come. He seemed frightened. He had me hide in a secret chamber beneath the window seat. There was fighting. When all got quiet I realized that the house had been set afire." Serenity paused as tears gathered in her eyes. "I left my hiding place and found my father wounded on the floor. He informed me that my mother was dead and told me to run. I watched him die . . ."

Zoicite leaned over and laid his hand on her shoulder. "We are sorry for your loss."

Serenity nodded as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"You said your father seemed afraid. Did he know that these men meant your family harm?" asked Jadeite.

"He must have. Now that you mention it he did say they had found out 'She' was alive and Mom mentioned something about how they should have considered this person dead years ago." Serenity explained as she strained to bring that horrific night back in focus.

Jadeite gave Zoicite a smug look. "Had your parents ever mentioned this person before?"

Serenity shook her head. "Not that I recall."

Kunzite who had been quietly pacing along the far wall stopped and looked at her. "If your parents died when you were eleven, where have you been these past ten years?"

Everyone was surprised at the change in Serenity's posture. Every muscle seemed to tense up, and her back became so stiff it looked as if it might brake. "If you are done asking about my parents," Serenity said as she stood, "I would like to return to my room."

Endymion shook his head. "You will answer the question, Priestess."

"No."

Noticing the tension in the room Nephrite cut in calmly, "We do not mean to upset you, Serenity. We merely wish to find out why your brother kept you a secret from us and how it is that you both possess power thought destroyed with the fall of Celeste."

"How am I to know what was in my brother's mind? Moreover, I never knew that Sammy had any powers, and the Elders only told me that my powers had been bound when I was young. It was Luna who told them that I could control the Silver Crystal; It was why they came looking for me after my parents' deaths. Unfortunately, they weren't able to locate me for six years." Serenity explained angrily as she glared at the floor.

"Luna? Was she the woman that was with you?" Zoicite asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yes, she was the one who released my powers and gave the Silver Crystal to me. At first my powers were too much for me, every time I would get upset or angry they would go out of control and my link to the crystal would cause things to move about, Luna taught me how to channel them."

Zoicite looked to the King before continuing. "How did Luna know about your powers?"

Realizing that she would not be leaving, Serenity retook her seat. "I don't know. They never told me anything that I did not absolutely need to know. Luna told me that some things were better left in the past, and that I should look only to the future."

"Is it possible that your parents and Sammy weren't your real family?" Endymion asked as he looked at her.

Smiling sadly, Serenity looked at her hands. "You know, I asked myself that question a million times after I found out I was the keeper of the Crystal. Mom and Dad did not have any powers. If they had maybe they would still be alive."

"I think we have enough information for now, you highness. Perhaps I should escort her back to her room." Kunzite put in as he moved forward.

Looking away from Serenity, Endymion nodded. "Yes, I believe we do. You may return to your room, Priestess, but you are expected to join us tonight in the main hall for dinner."

"But I have nothing to wear." Serenity explained.

Looking at her clothes the men finally realized that she was still wearing the same dress that they had captured her in.

Jadeite quickly reassured her.

"I'm sure that we can find something suitable for you to wear before tonight."

Endymion nodded as he returned to his seat. "I will have something sent to your room before dinner."

Serenity nodded her thanks before following Kunzite out the door.

It was silent in the room as all present listened to make sure Serenity was out of earshot.

Then the silence was broken.

"Ha! I told you! If she isn't the missing princess I'll eat my shoe!" Jadeite crowed as he patted Nephrite on the back.

"I'd have to agree with Jade on this one, your highness. Everything she said pointed to that conclusion." Nephrite agreed.

Endymion rubbed his chin as he turned to Zoicite, "And you, Zoi? What do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure. Yes, everything she said alluded to the fact that she wasn't Sam's sister, and could, in some way, be related to the royals of Celeste, but there are still two big blank spots on this whole mystery."

"And what would those be, Zoi?" Jadeite asked irritably.

Sitting forward Zoicite ticked them off with his fingers. "One, where was she for those six years in between her parents' deaths and the Elders finding her, and two, why doesn't she carry the birthmark of the Parthenias?"

"What birthmark?"

"I don't know, Jadeite, maybe the one that should on her forehead? Every member of the royal family had a crescent moon birthmark in the dead center of their foreheads. It was what made it so easy to kill them all seeing as how it was hard to hide." Zoicite bit back smugly.

"Isn't it possible that a charm has been used to hide it? Her powers were bound for her protection, maybe the same was done to the birthmark." Nephrite cut in logically, leaning back in his chair.

Zoicite blew out an aggravated breath, for it was indeed possible.

"Aw! Is little Zoi getting pissy because he might actually be wrong for once?" Jadeite asked before busting out laughing.

"If you children are done bickering, you should get back to work. We meet back here after dinner to finish discussing this." Endymion announced, as he made ready to leave.

The generals nodded their agreement.

Mari arrived with the dress one hour before dinner was to be served. It was a beautiful piece made out of dark and light blue silk. The top was a dark blue corset with lighter blue ribbons, while the skirts were multi-layered with the light blue on underneath showing though the 'v' cut into the darker material in the front.

"You shall look wonderful my dear! And it's a good thing to, seeing as how we have guests tonight." Mari explained as she pulled the gown over Serenity's head.

"Guests? I don't remember anyone mentioning guests."

Mari sat Serenity down at the vanity to brush out her hair as she explained. "The King and Prince of Arasol are here to visit with the master. King Aramaus used to be very close to King Damon and as such the two princes were close friends."

"Oh, well, I don't see how anyone can stand to be around your King. He is everything that is evil." Serenity said on a huff.

Mari smiled sadly. "He wasn't always this way."

Serenity looked doubtful, but decided not to comment.

Kunzite ended up escorting her to the great hall. Seven lesser tables were set up for the Ellysion and Arasol soldiers while the great table sat upon the dais. She was led to the great table and sat in the chair to Endymion's right. Beside her was Kunzite and Zoicite.

An older man sat across from her with a younger blonde, obviously his son, to his left, Nephrite, and Jadeite beside him.

As her eyes wondered back around the table, she noticed the older man staring at her. "Can I help you, sir?"

"So, you are the priestess you captured." He said to Endymion as he scrutinized her.

Uncomfortable, Serenity squirmed in her seat trying to avoid eye contact.

"Father, leave her be. She is probably terrified enough as it is. Hello, Priestess, I'm Prince Motoki Chijin of Arasol." The blond Motoki greeted as he smiled.

Serenity was surprised by the warmth in the young man eyes, seeing as how there was a sinister look in his fathers. Serenity smiled in return.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Serenity Janacek."

Both men's eyes widened. "You weren't related to Samuel Janacek by any chance?" Motoki questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I'm his sister." Serenity said as she watched both men paled.

Serenity thought she had heard the old man whisper something, but the in next minute he was conversing with Endymion. Shrugging it off she returned her attention to the still speechless Motoki.

"I take it you knew my brother?"

Shaking himself out of a daze, Motoki answered hesitantly, "Yes, I spent a lot of my youth here and knew Sam quite well. Though I have to admit, he never mentioned you to me."

Serenity smiled as a servant placed a goblet of wine infront of her, nodding her thanks. "It seems my brother kept me a secret from everyone."

Motoki turned to look at the Generals. "You were all unaware of her existence?"

"Yes, it seems that Sam didn't wish for us to ever meet her." Kunzite said as he placed a selection of food on Serenity's plate.

"I had heard that the keeper of the crystal has a voice to rival the nightingale. Would you be willing to sing for us after the meal, Priestess?" King Aramaus asked as his attention shifted once again to Serenity.

The hall went quiet as everyone waited to hear her answer.

"If King Endymion doesn't mind." She answered looking to the man in question.

Endymion looked back at her as he swirled his wine. The candles above making wicked shadows dance upon his horns. "It has been many years since I've had the luxury of hearing a woman sing. If it pleases my quests I don't see a reason to say nay."

Serenity nodded before motioning Betto over. "Do you think that you could find me a lute or small harp? It will sound better if I have music to accompany my voice."

"Of course, my lady. I will send Mari to fetch one for you." Betto bowed low as he moved off.

As dinner came to a close, Mari arrived with a lap harp which she presented to Serenity.

"Yes, this will do fine. Thank you, Mari."

"Perhaps it would be nice if you sang before the fire." Motoki commented as he stood to help move a chair to that spot.

Serenity smiled her thanks as she sat down and placed the harp in her lap. "Are there any requests?" she asked.

"Just whatever you feel is appropriate." Endymion said as he watched her.

Serenity took a moment to strum out a few tunes before settling on one. It had been her favorite one to sing to her parents, and the haunting melody pulled her in as she began to sing.

_May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you._

_May it be when darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be true._

_You walk a lonely road;_

_Oh, how far you are from home..._

No one moved as her song seemed to weave its way though the room. Even Endymion seemed to be trans-fixed by her lovely voice. It took every one by surprise when Mari and Betto joined in.

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),_

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),_

_A promise lives within you now..._

Serenity smiled at the older couple, for they had the perfect voices to sing the chorus.

_May it be the shadows call,_

_Will fly away._

_May it be your journey on,_

_To light the day._

_When the night is overcome,_

_You may rise to find the sun._

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),_

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),_

_A promise lives within you now..._

_A promise lives within you now..._

The hall was silent as she drew the song to a close. Serenity opened her eyes to see every one staring at her in awe. A little uncomfortable, she looked to Endymion to see his reaction.

It surprised everyone when he spoke, "I do believe you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Perhaps I should have you sing more often."

It was as if a flood gate had fallen. The hall was filled with cheers and applause as Serenity made her way back to her seat.

"You have only to ask, my lord. For in truth there is nothing I love more the music." She said.

"That was lovely, Sere! I can't wait to hear you again." Jadeite exclaimed as he made cow eyes at her. "You have stolen my heart with your magical voice."

Zoicite kicked him under the table, causing Jadeite to yelp before saying, "You shouldn't take him too seriously, Priestess. Jade is known to fall in love with every beautiful woman he sees."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

Serenity giggled as she watched the two argue.

"They have always been like this; even as children."

Serenity looked up to find Motoki watching her. "Yes, I've noticed they are all very close."

Motoki nodded before turning to speak to Endymion and his father.

Serenity didn't know how long she had sat there speaking to the generals and Motoki, she had even spoken with Endymion a time or two, so she was surprised when Betto arrived an announced that it was well after midnight and that Serenity should seek her bed.

Bidding farwell to everyone, she stood to follow Betto when Endymion stopped her.

"I wish to speak with you before you retire." He looked to Betto next. "You will come get me when she has finished her bath."

"As you wish."

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have a lot of things going on and just haven't had the time. I promise to get more chapters out! I hope you liked it and if you would like to hear the real song from above it is 'May It Be' by Celtic Women. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and have stuck with me, your support really means a lot. Also, if you notice mistakes in spelling or grammer please bear with me. I'm looking for a new editor and can't seem to find one. The last one was posting my stories as hers on another site. It's so hard to find good help these days sigh .


	8. Chapter 8

"Cursed"

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

All was silent as Serenity waited for Endymion to arrive. Dinner had not been what she expected. However, now that she thought about it, it did seem rather odd that the soldiers and gremlins had behaved. Not to mention, there had been no sign of the king's pet dragons.

Perhaps the generals had warned the others to be on their best behavior because of their guests.

Sighing, Serenity banished those thoughts, they were not important. What was important was the reason for Endymion's questions. It was odd that he had yet to ask about the Silver Crystal. Especially since that was the main reason, he had captured her. Instead, he wished to know about her life.

Serenity had to admit that her life had been a constant loop of loss and disappointment. The only good thing that had ever happened was her release from servitude. However, if she truly thought on it, was not being the keeper of the crystal akin to being a slave? Sure, she was treated better, but she was still expected to follow orders and do as she was told. She had to eat what she was told to eat, dress as was befitting a priestess, and protect the crystal with her life. When would she ever just be able to be herself?

A knock sounded on the door. Pulled from her thoughts, Serenity called for them to enter.

It was no surprise when Endymion stepped in.

"Hello, Serenity."

"My Lord."

He took a seat in front of the fire before motioning Serenity to do the same. "I have some questions that were not addressed in the meeting earlier."

Serenity nodded.

"Do you remember why Sam was sent here?"

"I remember very little of my brother. My mom used to tell me stories about Sammy, about how he loved to play with me. She said that the age difference never bothered him. There was one story she told me about how Sammy when I was young, about how he was my protector. She said that he loved me so much that he entered the dragons lair to make sure that it could never do me harm." Serenity paused as she tried to pull the story from memory, "He was to keep watch over my enemies. If there was ever any chance that the dragon would come for me, he would slay him."

She looked to the fire as she remembered lying in bed listening to her mother's soft voice. "It was only a fairy tale to help me deal with Sammy's' absence, but he became my hero."

The two remained silent for a few minutes as Endymion processed her story. He knew what he needed to ask next.

"What happened during the six years between your parent's deaths and the Elders finding you?"

Serenity sighed in acceptance. "I suppose I have to tell someone about it." She looked to him with a sad smile. "Perhaps it's best that it should be with one of Sammy's childhood friends. Even if you were the one to kill him."

Endymion tensed before realizing there was no malice in her voice. "It was an accident. I never meant to hurt him. I have done some horrible things in my life, and I regret none of them. The look on your Sam's face as he died still haunts me."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. I thought of Sam as a little brother. We all did." He whispered.

Serenity leaned forward and gently touched his horns. She was surprised when he did not pull away. "I know how hard it is to have a constant reminder of a time you'd rather forget."

"What would you know of such things?" Endymion growled as he pulled away from her soothing touch.

"What would I know about it?" Serenity questioned. "Let me tell you what I know. During the six years after my parent's deaths, I was a slave to Mistress Miniko Kodoba. I was treated worse than a dog. It seemed as though everything I did upset her. Every time I turned around, I was being punished for something I did wrong. I was locked in a cellar with feral cats! I was caned almost nightly for things I hadn't even done!"

Serenity stood as all the pain and loneliness of those six years came flooding back. "I tried to run away once, but had to return when I realized that I had nowhere to go. It was better to have food and shelter than to starve in the streets. I have scars on my back from the canings. I have to relive those moments every time I look in the mirror."

Her hands were shaking. It was as if she was there again. A lonely little girl with no one to turn to. With no one to give a damn if, she lived or died.

Endymion did not know what to say. The pain in Serenity's voice pulled at a part of his heart he did not know could still feel. Instead of speaking, he simply waited for her to continue.

Serenity was not aware of his presence; she was so immersed in her memories of the past. When she started to speak, it was as if she were worlds away.

"I used to ask myself why these things happened to me. What had I done to deserve this life? My brother disappears; my parents are murdered, and than I become a slave to a woman who would rather beat than feed me. In the beginning, I used to imagine Sammy showing up and taking me away from that place. As the years past, I finally gave up on him. I started to hate him. I blamed him for not being there to save our parents, and for not coming to save me.

"When the Elders arrived I was so relieved. I thought that I would finally be free of all the pain in my life. Instead, I was moved from one cage to another. Sure, I was treated well, but learning to control my powers caused me just as much pain. My body would ache and my head hurt so bad that sometimes wished that I was back at the tavern."

Serenity turned with a start as Endymion stood.

"I could stop the pain, Serenity. All you have to do is give me the Crystal."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, the Silver Crystal is a part of me." Serenity explained.

Endymion shook his head as he made for the door. "I _will_ get the crystal. It is only a matter of time." He stopped to look back at her from the doorway. "Go to bed, Serenity."

The next instant he was gone.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting here for hours."

Jadeite's whine was the first thing Endymion heard as he walked into his study. The Generals were all there. Kunzite leaned against the mantel in front of the fireplace while Nephrite and Zoicite took up the two wing chairs. Jadeite was sprawled dramatically across a divan with his hand thrown over his eyes.

Kunzite rolled his eyes as he turned to his friend. "It was more like twenty minutes. Extra men have been posted at the gate and our guests are safely ensconced in their rooms with men posted outside to make sure they don't decide to take a late night stroll."

"Yes, we all have made sure that the castle is secure. Wait, cross that, Kunzite, Nephrite, and I have secured the castle. Jadeite, on the other hand spent the whole time whining about how he needs his beauty sleep." Zoicite snickered.

"You're just mad because no amount of sleep could make you look as good as me. It takes a special type of man to pull off these spectacular looks." Jadeite shot back as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"It takes someone special alright, special in the head."

"Wait a minute, is that a ting of jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"Oh, goddess, yes, I'm so jealous of your lack of common sense and all around stupidity."

"It's not my fault most people think you're a really masculine woman, Zoi. Stop taking your frustration out on me."

"That's it!" Zoicite roared as he leapt to his feet with the intention of choking the life out of the shorthaired man.

With a girly yelp, Jadeite rolled off the divan and proceeded to run for his life.

The others watched this in emotions raging from irritation to amusement.

"If you children wouldn't mind I would like to get back to the reason we're here."

Endymion said dryly.

Distracted, Jadeite turned to look at his king, and was summarily tackled by the still enraged Zoicite. Giving a shout at his victory Zoi proceeded to pummel his friend.

Jadeite, not one to lie down and be beaten, wrapped Zoi's hair around his fist and pulled with all his might. "Get off, Zoi! Our king wishes to speak with us."

"I'll get off when you let go of my hair!"

"Alright! On the count of three-one, two, three!"

The two jumped apart and retreated to separate corners of the room.

"Now, if every one is ready, I would like to go over what we have learned so far about our fair guest." Endymion said as he took a seat behind his desk.

Nephrite took one of the chairs in front of the desk. "So, I'm guessing that you got some more information from Serenity?"

"Yes, if you would all sit down we'll discuss what we now know."

Everyone took a seat as Endymion began his recitation of Serenity's story. He left out nothing. By the time he was finished, the others were in a state of shock.

Kunzite ran a hand over his face. "She has definitely had more than her fair share of hardships."

"Learning to control her powers must have been especially hard on her body. I mean it would have to be if she was actually thinking that a caning would be preferable." Nephrite piped in.

Everyone looked to Zoicite for his opinion.

"Well, as you all know, it is always hard to control your powers at first. Our powers manifested themselves when we were young and grew with us, giving us time to learn. Serenity on the other hand was denied the same learning experience. Her powers were bound at a young age, which kept her from being able to work with them. Think of it like this. When you get a dog as a puppy, it is easier to train him, make him learn to do certain tricks. But, when you get an older dog it takes more effort and time to train them, if you even can." Zoi paused to make sure everyone was following along, "It's the same principle. Serenity's powers had already reached their full potential. Going on my own experiences, I would say it took a tremendous amount of will power to keep her powers from destroying her. On the flip side her powers are much stronger than mine so honestly," Zoicite looked at each man in turn, "I don't think any of us could have done it. So the fact that _she_ could – it amazes me."

"What about this Kodoba character? How is it that she got away with what she did?" Nephrite asked.

"According to the law, she owned Serenity. It was her prerogative to treat her as she saw fit."

Nephrite blew out a breath in irritation. "Only a monster beats a defenseless child."

All grew quiet as each person remembered the beating of a young squire, a beating that almost caused the teen his life.

"I-"

Endymion slammed his hands down on his desk as he stood.

"Not another word! Do you think I do not know what you think of me? Sam told me why the four of you refused to ride with us that day. You thought that I was becoming my father. Well, guess what gentlemen, I have."

"Endy, that's not true. Don't be like this." Jadeite pleaded.

Endymion growled low in his throat as he advanced on his friend. "I've told you not to call me that."

Jadeite took a step back.

Kunzite reached out to grab Endymion's shoulder. "Endymion, there is no need to-"

Snap!

Time seemed to stop.

Kunzite knelt on the floor as Zoicite attempted to staunch the flow of blood from his arm. All eyes turned to Endymion.

"How bad is it?"

Zoicite refused to look up as he answered, "He has a compound fracture, your highness. It will need to be reset and bound."

"See it done." He said as he walked to the door.

"It was an accident, Endymion."

Kunzite barely heard his friend's rejoinder as the door closed.

"No, it wasn't."

Serenity woke early the next morning. Putting on a day gown Mari had given her the night before; she quickly made her way to the great hall for breakfast. She was surprised to see Jadeite and Zoicite sitting at one of the tables. Even more surprising was the fact that they were not at each other's throats.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" she exclaimed as she took a seat beside Jadeite.

"Morning, Priestess."

"Serenity."

Serenity looked between the two. Something was wrong.

"Where is Kunzite and Nephrite this morning? This has to be the first time I've ever seen the four of you separated."

When the men simply continued to eat, she became worried. "What's wrong?"

Zoicite was the one to speak, "Kunzite is up in the infirmary. There was an accident last night and he suffered a compound fracture to his right arm."

"Is he alright?"

"No, unfortunately the nerves in his arm were severed during the break." Zoicite paused, "He'll never again have the full use of that arm."

Serenity sat there for a moment. She was aware of what Zoi was trying to say. A soldier unable to use his sword arm was less than useless. Kunzite would no longer be able to join his comrades in battle.

She knew what she had to do.

"Take me to him."

Both men turned at her request.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Serenity. Kunzite is still trying to come to terms with it. He won't be in the mood for company." Jadeite said slowly, as though she were a child.

Serenity stood, back stiff. "If he would like me to fix the damage I will need to see him as soon as possible."

"Are you saying you can repair his arm?" Zoicite asked in shock.

"One of my powers is the ability to heal, but the longer it sits, the harder it will be. For the both of us."

The two generals looked at each other before standing themselves and leading the way.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed."

That was how Nephrite greeted them as they rounded the corner outside of Kunzite's rooms.

They had gone to the infirmary only to be told that the head general had retired to his rooms. The delay grated on Serenity's nerves.

Pushing past the others, she proceeded to pound on the large oak door. "Kunzite? I know you can here me! Open this door right now!"

When the door opened, Serenity gasped. He was too pale.

Gentling her voice Serenity spoke, "I want to help you, Kunzite. Please let me take a look at your arm."

"She says she has the ability to heal, Kunz. I can't hurt to let her try." Jadeite explained at Kunzite's questioning look.

The slight widening of the door was all the invitation she needed. Serenity quickly led him to a chair close to the fire. There was a wooden brace covering the full length of his forearm. Gently removing the brace, she proceeded to unravel the gauze that covered the wound.

The bone had broken through the skin on the backside of the arm. Whoever had stitched him had done a superb job. No doubt, it had been Zoicite.

Serenity closed her eyes as she laid her hands over the brake in the skin. "You should only feel slight discomfort and burning while I heal you. Please try not to move."

"I'll do my best." Kunzite replied.

Nodding, Serenity began.

It felt like fire. Slight discomfort? It felt as if his arm was being ripped off!

Seconds later, it was over.

"Now, why don't you try it out?"

Kunzite looked up to see Serenity smiling at him. When he looked down at his arm, there was no trace of the laceration. Turning his arm over he realized he had full use of his arm again. The men gathered around to see for themselves.

"My goddess, she did it." Jadeite cried out in amazement.

Zoicite nodded as he turned Kunzite's arm this way and that. Checking for any oddities. "Is there any pain?"

"No."

"This is amazing!"

Kunzite couldn't agree with Nephrite more, but as he turned to give Serenity his thanks, he noticed her pallor. She had gone deathly pale.

"Serenity, are you alright?" He asked as he moved the others out of the way.

Giving a shaky nod, she lowered herself into a nearby chair.

"I'm always a little week afterwards. Healing take a good bit of concentration, especially when I have to work internally. Lacerations and such are quite easy by comparison."

Jadeite hurried to her side with a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

"Thank you."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. While Serenity sipped at the water, the Generals shared a look.

Under no circumstances was Serenity to find out it was Endymion who did the damage.

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate everyone who reviewed, favorited (is that even a word?), and put my story on story alert. You guys are the reason I keep writing. This one was for you!

Ja ne,

LunaBell


	9. Chapter 9

"Cursed"

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

It had been a week since Kunzite's healing, though he still wore a bandage and splint. In order to protect Serenity, the generals had decided to keep her healing powers a secret, not only from Endymion, but also from their all too curious guests.

It hadn't taken everyone very long to realize Aramaus had an unhealthy curiosity about their fair captive. He always seemed to be around her. The only time she was alone was when she remained in her chambers. Something she had begun to do a lot.

Unfortunately, the generals were unable to put there concerns to Endymion. The king had left the night of the accident, taking with him a small contingent of men. So instead, the four men kept a close eye on their charge.

Serenity peaked into the great hall. All was quiet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she made her way to the dais to eat breakfast. Lately it seemed that every time she turned a corner that old man was there. It made her skin crawl the way he would stare at her. The questions he asked gave her a similar feeling. He seemed to be trying to pick her brain apart.

What was he after?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Serenity decided to take this slight reprieve to relax and eat. A large plate was soon sat in front of her. Just as she went to take a bite, there was a commotion at the doors. Sighing, Serenity sat down her utensils and turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Endymion was the first to enter. He didn't even seem to notice her as he made his way to his throne. The generals entered next, closely followed by Aramaus and Motoki.

"What did you think you were doing? You have never left the castle without at least two of us accompanying you." Zoicite jumped in with the first question.

Endymion ignored his men as he took his seat. It was then Serenity noticed his pets. The two dragons lay curled up on either side of the throne. Had they been there the whole time? Why hadn't she felt their presence?

Shrugging it off, she quickly turned her attention back to the ongoing argument. The Generals were still shouting, but Endymion simply sat there not saying a word. He seemed bored as he motioned to another soldier to open the doors.

That was when she heard it.

"Unhand me! You men have no right to put your hands on me! The Elders will hear of this."

Serenity gasped as she leaned forward to get a better look. It couldn't be!

"And what makes you think I care what you tell those decrepit old men?" Endymion asked in a bored tone.

"Well, I never-"

"Luna?" Serenity couldn't believe it.

Luna turned with such force she broke the soldier's grasp. She was a beautiful woman of around fifty-four, though she looked no more than thirty. Her long blue-black hair fell to her waist in curls and her amethyst eyes seemed to see strait into your soul.

"Serenity?"

It was as if time sped up. One moment Serenity was standing near the dais, and the next she was flinging herself into Luna's waiting arms.

Luna looked down at her young charge, stroking her hair in a motherly fashion. "My goddess, I thought I would never see you again! When you didn't make it to the forest I was sure I had lost you forever."

"I'm fine, Luna."

"I can see that." Luna replied with a thoughtful look.

Endymion cleared his throat. "If you two ladies are finished, I would like to have a few words with Luna in private."

"I am not going to let you-" Serenity began.

"It's fine dearest. Why don't you see about finding me a room?" Luna asked reassuringly.

"That won't be necessary. I had already decided to allow you to share Serenity's chambers."

Everyone looked stunned. Endymion was being nice. What the hell was going on here?

Luna removed herself from Serenity's embrace while approaching the throne. "I would like to get this over with so that I might settle in. As you know, it has been a most trying day."

"Jadeite will lead you to my study. I will join you shortly."

Luna nodded as she followed the shorthaired blond from the room.

Serenity rounded on Endymion as soon as her friend was out of earshot.

"Why did you bring her here?"

Endymion ignored Serenity as he got up to leave.

Furious at being ignored, she moved to follow him.

"Damn it, Endymion! I think you owe me an explanation. She has nothing to do with this."

Endymion turned at that statement. "I beg to differ, Priestess. I think she has a lot to do with all this. There are too many unanswered questions, and I believe your friend might be able to help us answer them."

"What makes you think she knows anything?"

"Let's just call it a hunch."

With those parting words, Endymion stalked from the room.

The Generals sat tense in their seats as they awaited Endymion in the main study. Though they had much to tell him, they were also worried about what he needed to tell them. The fact that he had went to collect Luna without saying anything was a blow to not only their pride as warriors, but also their bond as friends. None of them did anything without the others knowledge. Not even their king.

No one spoke as Endymion entered.

Instead of getting started, Endymion simply sat and scanned his men. It was truly grating on their already raw nerves.

Unable to take it anymore, Jadeite spoke up. "What did you need to see us about, _your highness_?"

"Drop the sarcasm Jadeite; I'm not in the mood. I wanted to fill you in on the information I have managed to dig up over the last week."

"What exactly have you learned?" questioned Zoicite. He could not stand being out of the loop.

Endymion leaned back as he collected his thoughts.

"I have uncovered many things these last few days. First off, when I went to collect Miss Delmaris, it seems that someone else had the idea. Though I would have to say that what they had planned for her was much worse than anything I would have done."

Kunzite leaned in and asked, "Do you know who they were?"

"I'm afraid not. They wore no colors or symbols that would link them to a specific kingdom. I can tell you one thing though - they were trained in combat. These were no simple thieves or vagabonds. They were warriors." Endymion said as he scanned his men.

"Well, that just raises more questions doesn't it? Who sent them, and what did they want? It seems suspicious that someone else would be after the woman at the same time as us. Were you able to capture any of them?" Zoicite asked as he pondered the situation.

Endymion shook his head ruefully. "Between my soldiers and the fair Luna there wasn't much left."

"Luna fought?"

"Like a mad woman." Endymion laughed as he looked to Nephrite. "She took down three before we could even reach her. She handles a sword with amazing skill."

Jadeite spoke up next. "I think it's imperative to find out who sent those men. Whoever was after her had to know about her close link to the Silver Crystal and Serenity."

"I agree. It is always best to know who your opponents are." Zoicite concurred.

Deciding to set the matter aside for know Endymion continued. "As for the rest, Luna has given me quite a bit of intriguing information about the royal family of Celeste."

Everyone leaned in for this. "It seems that there was more to them than what was made known to the general public. I had forgotten about it, but there was actually a prince, Atreus, who was the first-born. Not many people remember him because he would never inherit the throne. It seems that his body was never recovered."

"Is it just me, or are there a lot of bodies unaccounted for?" Nephrite asked as he turned to Endymion.

"It gets better. The Queen was bedridden throughout her entire pregnancy. No one outside of the immediate family and her personal maid were allowed to see her. Can you guess who that maid was?"

Four voices replied at once. "Luna."

Endymion nodded. "Indeed. It seems that there was a problem during the birthing. The first daughter was delivered without much problem-."

"The first daughter? You don't mean-?" Zoicite interjected.

"She gave birth to twins. Luna says that there were complications with the younger girl. She was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and was removed from the room so as not to upset the Queen. The doctor pronounced her dead minutes later."

Jadeite shook his head. "This is amazing."

"There's more."

"What the hell else could there be?" Kunzite exclaimed.

"Her body is also missing."

Zoicite shook his head in amazement. "Are you serious? There are three bodies unaccounted for and no one has ever thought to ask why?"

"Well, technically it would only be two seeing as no one knew about the other baby girl."

"Shut up, Jadeite."

"Why don't you both shut up? It has been blissfully quiet this last week and I'm not in the mood for you to start up petty arguments again." Kunzite put in irritably.

"How is your arm?"

The men turned to their king at his question.

Kunzite cleared his throat as he motioned to his arm. "As you can see the damage is minor. In a few more weeks I will be able to return to my full duties."

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that day." Endymion replied coolly.

"Yes, my lord."

Silence prevailed as the other generals shifted uncomfortably.

Kunzite cleared his throat. "So, we have three missing bodies. Did Luna give you any information on Serenity?"

"She was unsurprisingly tightlipped about her charge. She did say one thing, 'Things are not always what they seem. You have to separate the lies from truth'. She would not say anything else." Endymion grumbled.

The men continued with their meeting while others planned their escape.

"Where is Serenity?" Mari asked as she closed the door behind Betto.

"I sent her down to the kitchens for some lunch." Luna replied.

Mari moved forward to embrace her friend as Betto took a seat.

"We were worried when there was no notice from are contacts that you were safe. Where have you been?" Mari asked.

Sighing, Luna sat on the edge of the bed. "I made my way to the temple near Seratolla. The Priestess there was a friend of mine from childhood."

"I'm glad you are well."

"Thank you, Betto."

Shuffling to where her husband sat, Mari turned to face Luna. "So, what is the plan?"

"It is imperative that we get Serenity back to the Moonlight Temple. There is still much she has to learn before the battle to come." Luna replies.

Betto leaned forward. "What we'll need is a distraction. Something that will keep everyone occupied while we make a run for it. I can get in touch with our contacts and make sure all is ready when we make our move."

"Yes, that would do fine. We will talk more on this later. For know just try to make sure that when it is time everything is in order. There can be no mistakes."

Betto stood up from the chair with a nod. "I will take care of everything personally."

Luna smiled.

"Thank you, both of you."

As the two made their way to the door, Mari suddenly spun around. "I have never questioned our duties and I have never asked for an explanation. But can you tell me one thing, Luna?"

"If I am able."

"Who is she?"

Betto turned from the door, for he too wanted to know the answer.

Luna's smile brightened as she remembered a conversation long past. "She is the one who can save us all. Without her, there is no future."

Serenity grumbled as she puttered around the kitchen. The servants were about doing their other jobs, leaving only the cook and two helpers to manage the kitchen. Instead of asking them to stop what they were doing, she decided to fix lunch herself. The cook was against it at first, until Serenity proved that she knew her way around.

Twelve years as a commoner then six as a slave had afforded her some useful talents. She was a dream in the kitchen. Anything you could think of she could create. She missed this one thing about her former life.

Pulling back from those dangerous thoughts, she focused on making lunch. As she looked about, she noticed one of the young servants rolling out a lump of dough.

"What are you making, sweeting?"

The girl seemed startled but answered swiftly, "Banana bread."

Serenity smiled. Turning, she looked toward the cook.

"You wouldn't happen to have any nuts would you?"

The man nodded before sending the other girl to fetch them. "Just wot would ye be needin' 'em for?" he asked.

"I have a special way of baking banana bread. You don't mind do you?" Serenity asked anxiously.

Cook shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to the stove.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. The young girl continued to knead the dough as the other brought a bowl over to their table. "Here ye are, my lady."

"Thank you."

Serenity sifted though the nuts before turning back to look at the girl before her.

"Would you like to help me?"

The girl nodded before moving over to give Serenity room beside her. They kneaded the dough together as Serenity showed the girl how to add nuts every so often, so they would not clump together. Soon the two were talking and laughing.

"What is your name, sweeting?" Serenity asked.

"Molly."

"That's a beautiful name!"

Molly smiled shyly as she added more nuts. "Ye have a pretty name too. I've never met anyone named Serenity afore."

Serenity nudged Molly before continuing.

"You have the most delightful accent as does Cook."

"He's me da' and the other girl is me sister Bree." Molly explained.

Serenity wiped off her hands. It was time to put the dough into the stove.

"Where did ye learn to make this?" Molly asked.

"My mom used to make it when I was young. It was my father's favorite. We made it every year for his birthday."

"That was sweet of ye and yer mom. It must 'ave meant a lot to yer da'."

Serenity smiled sadly. It _had_ meant a lot to her father. "Yeah, he used to say there was nothing better than eating something you knew had been baked especially for you."

She checked the bread after thirty more minutes. It was done. Cook graciously offered to take the bread out for them. Setting them on the worktable Serenity laid wet towels over them.

"Wot are ye doin' that for?" Molly questioned.

"It keeps the bread moist while it sits."

"Serenity?"

Turning, Serenity was appalled that she had forgotten her friend's food.

"I'm so sorry, Luna! I totally forget about your lunch. If you'll give me a minute I'll whip something up." She exclaimed as she shifted from foot to foot.

Luna chuckled. "It is fine, Sere." She paused to sniff the air, "What is that delicious smell?"

"Banana-nut bread, my lady. Serenity showed me 'ow to make it."

Luna turned to Molly with a smile. "Yes, Sere is very talented when it comes to food."

"Thank you, Luna."

Luna joined the girls at the table. The room felt warm. Everyone was laughing even dour-faced Cook joined in. She wasmaking changes already.


	10. A Little Extra

"Cursed"

Hey guys! Sorry about not getting out another chapter but I have hit a writers block. Therefore, here is an extension of the kitchen scene. It just rather stuck in my head and I decided that I should give you guys something for being so patient with me. Big thanks to everyone that has reviewed! You are the reason I keep writing. Thanks!

"Cursed: A Little Extra!"

By: LunaBell

Serenity and Luna didn't return to their room until a few hours before dinner. Jadeite had come upon them in the kitchen and to their hilarity asked if he could be of any help. They had put him to work. Seeing as they had only made three loaves of bread, they still had to make more before dinner. Armed in a pink apron, they had put him to work kneading the dough.

Laughter had filled the room, until the rest of the men joined them. There was silence as the three generals took in the women's disheveled states. Until their gazes landed on their fellow warrior.

There expressions were priceless. They ranged from horror to high amusement.

Jadeite stood at one of the work tables covered in flower and dough. His hair stood on end where Serenity had ruffled it with egg on her fingers.

"My goddess, man! What have they done to you?" exclaimed Nephrite.

Jadeite let out an exasperated breath as he continued at his work.

Zoicite kept making snorting sounds as he attempted to hold in his laughter.

Kunzite simply stared.

Serenity turned to smile at the men as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Jadeite graciously offered to help us prepare a special treat for tonight's dinner. He has been a marvelous help."

At Serenity's words, Zoicite could hold it in no more. He bent in half with the strength of his guffaws. He laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes.

That is until a small lump of dough hit him smack between the eyes.

Everyone looked to Jadeite who stood with a hand on his hip, flipping another lump in the other hand. "That's quite enough out of you, Zoi."

"It's too early to turn into a fish wife when you've only just become a house wife, don't you think?" Zoi teased, removing the dough from his face.

Jadeite smirked as he turned. "Oh, Serenity? It seems I've forgotten how to add the nuts, again. Could you show me?"

"Oh course, Jade."

The men watched as Serenity approached their friend. As she sidled close, Jadeite moved slightly to allow her to move between him and the table. Leaning in behind her, he pretended to be paying attention to how she kneaded the nuts into the dough. Nodding in understanding the whole while, he sent a mocking look to his friends.

Nephrite and Kunzite shook their heads at their friend's antics while Zoicite proceeded to turn red.

"Playing the helper in order to hang all over a poor, defenseless woman is deplorable behavior for a warrior. You should be ashamed of yourself!" he exclaimed.

Jadeite put his hands up in surrender. "I'll admit it is a cheap way to spend time with beautiful woman." he swooped a giggling Serenity into his arms before continuing, "But you have to admit that it's a brilliant one."

The other three men looked at each other for a moment before Kunzite and Nephrite ran over and asked if they could help also.

"Have you all gone mad?" Zoicite asked.

Kunzite gave a shrug as he pulled on a yellow apron. "Jadeite has a point, Zoi."

Zoicite threw his hands up in surrender before pushing his way to Serenity. "Well, I guess there is no sense in being left out."

The other generals laughed as Serenity proceeded to show them how to make banana-nut bread. It was an interesting day.

Just thought I would give you a look at the camaraderie and playfulness that has blossomed between the generals and Serenity. Hope you liked it and I promise to get another chapter out shortly!


	11. Chapter 11

'Cursed'

By: LunaBell

Everything was ready. Betto and Mari had come up with a full proof plan. Tomorrow they would put it into action. They just had to make it through tonights dinner.

Jadeite had informed them of the arrival of Aramaus's young ward and her entourage. They were to join the others for dinner to make the girl feel more at ease.

Luna helped Serenity dress. The gown was gold and hugged her generous curves beautifully, though Luna had an issue with the amount of cleavage on display. After a lengthy debate she finally threw her hands up in surrender. If Serenity didn't mind showing her goods to the world why should she?

All was silent as they entered the dinning hall.

Serenity looked anxiously toward the generals before taking her seat to Endymion's right. Luna was seated beside her and the rest was the same as the first dinner. Except for the lovely blond sitting to Motoki's left.

On closer inspection the girl seemed around the same age as herself. Her skin was darker and her bearing spoke of a privileged upbringing. There was something off about her though. Something . . .

"Serenity, I would like to introduce you to Aramaus's ward, Lady Persephone." Kunzite said, motioning to the object of her earlier scrutiny.

Serenity nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Yes, well, I wish I could say the same." Persephone said with a sneer.

Everyone fell silent at her remark. Motoki was the first to regain his voice.

"Persephone!"

"I was merely being honest, cousin. Would you rather I lied and say I'm happy to meet the harlet?"

she asked with glowing green eyes.

Luna came to her feet.

Serenity looked stunned.

Then all hell broke loose. Luna proceeded to rip the young woman a new one, while the generals demanded an apology. Endymion simply sat back and watched the proceedings.

"You will show Serenity respect! She is the High Priestess of the Moonlight Temple and keeper of the Silver Crystal!"

Persephone sneered at Luna as she too, gained her feet. "High Priestess she might have been, but she is now a captive. Are you going to tell me she hasn't been used by every man here? I for one know how men are. The fact that she sits at the great table beside the king, dressed as a princess no less, tells me that she has been working hard."

Endymion rolled his eyes at the raised voices. Luna and Persephone were hissing like a pair of feral cats, Zoicite and Kunzite were demanding Aramaus control his ward, while Jadeite and Nephrite stared angrily at Motoki as he attempted to calm everyone down.

He was prepared to allow the group to fight it out, until his gaze fell on Serenity. She sat there quietly, watching as everyone argued, before getting to her feet and heading for the doors.

"Where do you think you are going, Serenity?" He shouted above the din, catching everyones attention.

Serenity turned with a sigh. "Since my presence seems to upset Lady Persephone I figured I would remove myself from her company."

"You will return to your seat." Endymion commanded before turning to the others, "As for the rest of you. This is my home, and while you are in my home you are to show proper respect to those under my protection. I expect an apology from you, Lady. Now."

Persephone smiled charmingly as she bowed, showing off the cleavage at the top of her gown. "I'm sorry for causing a disturbance, your Highness. I pray that you forgive my wayward tongue."

Luna rolled her eyes as she watched the girl lick her lips and bat her eyes.

"And you called Serenity a harlet? You should teach your ward not to make her intentions so obvious."

The attack came out of nowhere. One moment the two women were glaring at each other over the table and the next found Luna crumpled on the floor ten feet from her previous spot. Every one looked to Persephone as Nephrite and Zoicite went to check on the injured woman.

Persephone smirked before saying, "That will teach you to act better than your station."

"You'll pay for that."

Motoki moved in front of his cousin at Serenity's words.

"Serenity, calm down. There is no reason to make things worse -"

His words were cut off when he found himself thrown across the room.

Persephone laughed as she looked to the enraged Priestess. "What are you going to do? Scream at me?"

Serenity closed her eyes at the taunt as she pulled her powers to her. Opening them, she sent a blast of pure energy at the gloating woman.

Persephone threw herself to the floor. Standing, her eyes shot daggers as she gathered her own powers. "So you want to pit your strength against mine? Fine, I'll rearrange that pretty little face of yours."

Just as she prepared to throw her next attack something shifted. The shadows seemed to lengthen. Endymion stood as the dragons roared their displeasure. Jadeite looked about as a chill ran up his spine.

Luna awoke from her stupor to the silence. It took her but two seconds to realize what was going on. Attempting to stand she called out to Serenity. "Sere! Let it go, sweet, I'm fine. There is no reason to use your powers." When she got no answer she tried again. "Usagi?"

Serenity's eyes came up quickly as objects started to levitate. "Don't call me that!"

Luna turned desperate eyes to Jadeite. "If she continues like this much longer everyone will be in danger."

"What can we do?" he asked.

Luna stood and moved toward her young ward. "Serenity, she's not worth it."

Serenity grabbed her head as wind howled though the great hall.

"Looks like your "High Priestess" can't handle her own powers. Why would the elders give her the Crystal? She's pathetic."

At Persephone's words, Serenity twitched, then Persephone was lifted from her feet by the throat by invisible hands. Motoki and Aramaus moved to help when they were both knocked off their feet. Everyone looked back to Serenity when she let out a keening wail and Persephone dropped to the floor gasping for air. Jadeite moved quickly to catch Serenity as she fell.

No one moved as they watched Serenity have what looked like a seizure. Things continued to move as the wind picked up. The howling of the wind mixed with Serenity's screams.

"Hand her to me Jadeite."

Said man looked up to find Endymion standing before him. Shifting the woman in his arms he gave her to his king.

"Serenity, look at me." Endymion demanded.

When she didn't comply he lifted her head himself. "You have to stop this. Pull it together before you hurt yourself or someone else." He chuckled to himself, "Even if some might deserve it."

Serenity convulsed again as the wind started to die and everything fell back in place.

"Good girl."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief as everything went back to normal. She watched as Endymion wiped the tears from her charges face then proceed toward the doors.

"Where are you taking her?" she demanded.

Endymion stopped as a servant opened the door. "I think she needs to rest. I will take her to her room." He turned to look at Aramaus, "I expect you and that termagant you call a ward to be gone by morning."

Aramaus sputtered as he pointed to Luna. "Why should we leave when it was that woman and your captive who attacked Persephone to begin with?"

"Because it was your ward who instigated the whole thing with her petty jealousies and wayward mouth. She got what she deserved if you ask me."

With that he was gone.

Endymion kicked the door closed behind him before depositing Serenity on the bed. Her face was pale and tremors still wracked her petite frame. He could still feel her powers moving just beneath the surface of her skin.

A knock at the door caught him of guard. Calling for the person to enter, he turned to see Betto.

"Is there anything I can do, your Highness?"

"No, Betto, just make sure no one disturbs us. Move Luna to a new room, and send the generals to me."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Betto. Make sure our other guests leave at first light."

Bowing, Betto retreated to do as asked.

Endymion watched the door shut behind him before sighing. He should have stopped this before it got out of hand. Now Serenity was in trouble. Leaning forward, he put his hand on her brow. She was burning.

The Generals burst into the room seconds later.

"How is she?" Zoicite asked, as he moved to her side.

Kunzite shook his head. "She doesn't look to good from where I'm standing."

Serenity whimpered as she arched her back, pain etched into her face.

"What is wrong with her?" Jadeite asked.

"Her powers are still manifested. She is attempting to keep them under control which is why she is in pain." Zoicite explained.

"So, what can we do?" Nephrite asked.

Zoicite looked up at his comrades. "She needs an outlet. Something to focus her energy on so that they can drain."

"You mean like fighting?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't suggest it. She would most likely to kill her opponent."

Kunzite ran a hand though his hair. "So, then what can we do?"

"Get out."

Everyone looked to Endymion at his whispered command.

"Endymion, I know what your thinking, but I can't let you do that."

"It is the only way, Zoicite. We have no other choice, or would you rather have her suffer a few days till her powers diminish on their own?"

Jadeite looked between the two. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Zoicite's eyes remained on his king. "He's going to give her an outlet."

"Your going to fight her?"

"No."

Kunzite blanched as it hit him. "You can't."

"GET OUT!"

The Generals jumped at the outburst.

"That's an order."

Each man moved slowly toward the door. In seconds they were gone.

Endymion moved toward the bed. Serenity's body continued to twist and undulate, in an unconscious attempt to relieve the pain coursing though her body. It was unnaturally erotic. The movement of her body, the small whimpers, the sweat gathering in the valley between her breasts, all these things added together were enough to make any man think of mating.

He pulled her to a sitting position before turning her face toward his own. "Serenity, I want to help you, and this is the only way to do it quickly and without causing harm to others. Do you understand?"

Serenity's eyes opened. Reaching up she placed her hand to his cheek.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Endymion shifted her so that he could remove her gown. Once removed he took a moment to simply stare. She was beautifully made. Leaning forward, he ran his hand down her tight stomach, becoming fascinated with the way it clenched beneath his fingers.

"Endy-" Serenity whimpered.

He removed his hand and proceeded to remove his own clothes before climbing into the bed. Serenity moved closer to him as he resumed his exploration of her body. His hands skimmed up her stomach to message her breasts.

"My goddess, you're perfect." he whispered before leaning in to take her breast into his mouth.

Serenity's hands clenched the sheets as he suckled her. The burning in her was starting to travel to the places he touched. His horns, glowing onyx in the firelight, ran along her collarbone. She breathed in sharply as his hand moved lower, and nearly came off the bed as he inserted a finger into her tight sheath.

"You are so tight. I can't wait to be inside you. Would you like that?" he whispered huskily before licking the curve of her ear.

She could do no more than groan as her hips moved with the rhythm of his finger.

Endymion kissed her as he slid a second finger inside, and took advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth. It was his turn to groan. The combined feel of her eager tongue and her body clenching was enough to drive him over the edge.

With a growl, he pulled his fingers from her body and positioned himself at her entrance. The wetness from her core excited him as he rubbed his head along her lips. Grabbing her arms he pinned them above her head with one hand while gripping her hips with the other.

"Are you ready, Serenity?" he asked.

Her whispered 'Please, Endy' and undulating body was all the answer he needed.

Holding her still he started to push into her. He hadn't been lying when he said she was tight. Her body adjusted slowly to his invasion, and it wasn't until he felt the barrier that he knew why. She was a virgin.

Pulling back slightly he looked at her. "Serenity, this is going to hurt, but it must be done."

She nodded, and he plunged forward. She screamed.

Endymion remained still, waiting for her to adjust to his large size. When she finally started to relax he rocked his hips. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Her body tugged at him while her powers fueled his need. She practically shimmered with silver light, which reached up and encircled him. It was her light reaching out to touch him. She was unconsciously using her powers to hold him to her.

"I'm not leaving. There is no reason to try and chain me to you."

Serenity moved tugged her arms loose to wrap them around his torso. "Then stop holding back."

Endymion pulled almost all the way out before plunging in to the hilt again. Her whimper of pleasure was all the encouragement he needed. His movements were hard and fast as he felt her first climax. Her body milking his nearly sent him over the edge, but he was far from done with her.

Despite her weak protests he pulled out only to spin her over so that she lay on her stomach. Lifting her hips, he quickly impaled her before she could protest the position. As she pushed up onto her hands she was surprised to feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"This is how animals have been mating all through time. It shows the males dominance over the female. You are mine, Serenity. "

"Yes." she breathed, shoving her hips back in an attempt to get him moving.

Endymion chuckled as he rocked his hips to her movements. Leaning down he kissed a trail up her spine before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her body to meet his rough thrusts.

Serenity practically purred at the sensations running through her system. Every thrust sent a shock wave through her body. When she felt him leaning forward she reached back and grabbed hold of one of his horns. In response to her aggressive move he rammed into her harder while lifting them into an upright position.

The new angle caused him to penetrate her deeper.

As her inner muscles began to clinch tighter Endymion reached up with one hand to fondle her breasts. He was surprised when he felt her hand cover his own then move it toward her center. Rubbing her clit he felt her imment climax. Just as she was about to crest, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed with her release.

With her inner body pulling at him, he slammed into her, finding his own blinding end.

He pulled out slowly, before turning her around to stradle his hips.

Serenity gasped in surprise. "You can't want more."

Endymion's eyes seemed to glow as he impaled her on his still engored staff.

"I'm nowhere near to being done with you. You still have power built up, and I plan to drain it all." he whispered as he grabbed her hips.

"My body isn't used to this. I'll be sore tomorrow." she gasped as she lifted herself then plunged back down.

He smiled as he moved to lift her breasts. "Do you wish to stop?"

In answer to his question she pulled his head to her breasts.

It was well after midnight when the to lovers finally fell asleep. Serenity curled into Endymion as he lay on his back. It was how the men found them the next morning.

"My goddess! He actually did it!"

Serenity jumpted awake at the voice to find the Generals looming over her. Pulling the covers with her, she sat up. Looking beside her she was surprised to find Endymion still asleep.

Turning back to her unwanted guests she squealed to find Nephrite right beside her.

"Are you feeling alright, Serenity?"

She shifted her attention to Zoicite. "I'm fine."

Jadeite snorted as he poked her bare shoulder. "It looks like you were attacked by a wild animal. There are teeth marks on your shoulder."

"If you think that is bad you should see my back."

Everyone turned to see Endymion fully awake and glaring at them. "I would appreciate some privacy if you four wouldn't mind."

The men looked at eachother before filing out of the room.

Once they were alone Endymion got up and proceeded to dress. Serenity felt selfconsciense as she watched him. The blood that covered the sheets didn't help. She had been a virgin and she wasn't sure how to act after the act was completed.

"You are to stay indoors today. With the others leaving, it would be best for you to remain out of sight." Endymion said as he moved about, gathering his things.

"Endymion, are we going to talk about this?" she asked as she too began dressing.

Endymion turned at her question and watched her. In the light of day she was even more beautiful. Her skin glowed and her hair shimmered in the light.

Shaking the thoughts away he quickly replied, "There is nothing to discuss. You need an outlet for your powers. I simply gave you what you needed. Nothing more."

"But I thought-" Serenity started but was cut off.

"You thought what? That it meant something? You are my only link to the Silver Crystal. I can't let you die before you give it to me." He looked at her before contiuing. "I must admit that it was quite enjoyable though."

SLAP

Serenity gasped as she pulled her hand away. She had struck him.

In the next instant he had her pinned to the wall. "Just because we fucked does not mean that I owe you anything. I will let this go, but if you ever slap me again I will have you punished." he ground out.

A tear slipped down her face as he released her and left the room.

She couldn't take this anymore. They had to leave.

Today.

The whole castle had gathered out in the baily to watch as the King and Prince of Arasol moved out the gates with their troops. They had just dissapeared over the distant crest when the first cry went up. Endymion and the others turned as a hagard looking guard came running out the front doors.

"Fire! There is a fire in the south wing!"

Endymion was the first to move. Running inside and heading for Serenity's room. He never made it. The fire covered the entire level. Betto was there with the others as they attempted to put it out.

"Your Highness! Mistress Serenity is still in her room! We must hurry!"

HA HA! Sorry for the long wait! I just moved to Luisiana and had a lot of things to take care of so my stories had to be put on hold. I hope you liked the chapter and I promise to get the next one up soon.

- LunaBell


	12. Chapter 12

'Cursed'

By: LunaBell

Endymion didn't know when the others arrived. He was choking from the smoke and had burned himself countless times in his effort to help put out the fire. The Generals worked diligently beside him while servants and soldiers helped. No one knew how long it took, but one thing was certain. When their King entered the room of his captive he was far from pleased.

His cry of outrage could be heard by all.

They were gone. Not only had Serenity and Luna escaped during the fire, but Betto and Mari were also missing. Everyone swore that Betto had been there with them, fighting the flames, but had disappeared not long after Endymion had arrived.

Betrayal was not something Endymion dealt with with any form of grace. He sent out scouting parties, but knew they would already be to far away to be caught.

He had lost her.

No one was surprised when he called for his dragons.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity continually looked behind her. She half expected to be caught before they reached the border to his lands, but Betto had been thorough. His plan to make them believe her caught in the blaze had worked.

She was free.

"You needn't worry, dear. They won't catch us now." Luna said reassuringly.

Serenity nodded as she looked ahead.

They were headed to the Temple of Fire. It had been their destination from the begging and the first place King Endymion would look for her would be the Moonlight Temple. They would arrive in about three days time if they kept up a steady pace.

She shifted uncomfortably in her saddle do to the soreness between her legs. She hated the constant reminder of her night with Endymion. She had thought they had connected, that they had shared something in those endless hours of love making.

She had been a fool.

She was ashamed to admit that she had enjoyed it. That she would probably done it again if he hadn't acted the way he had. Her soul seemed to call to him, her body yearning for his touch. Something had to be wrong with her. To want a man who had murdered her brother and committed other unspeakable crimes. Yes, something was definitely wrong with her.

Sighing, she lifted her face to look at the sky. It all would fade with time. Everything did, eventually.

Serenity closed her eyes as she thought of the next few days. She was just starting to relax when she heard it. It was distant at first, but got steadily closer. She had no time to shout a warning.

The dragon landed in front of the small party. It's head bowed and teeth showing. The horses, spooked from it's appearance reared and tried to bolt, but were soon brought under control.

"What do we do?" asked Mari as she calmed her steed.

"Nothing. He merely wishes to travel with us." Serenity said as she moved her horse forward.

Luna looked at her in shock. "You can't be serious! It will tell him where we are going."

Serenity laughed as the dragon took to the skies again. "Perhaps, but Endymion knows we have to much of a head start. His friend says that he is to stay with me for my protection."

"Why would the bastard care about your safety?"

"Because, Luna, he can't get the Crystal if something happens to me."

Betto looked to Mari as they caught the note of sadness in her voice. It seemed their little Priestess had developed a soft spot for the 'Cursed King'.

"What exactly happened last night after he took you away?" Luna asked. She had heard it to.

"Nothing, Luna. It was nothing."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It ended up taking four days. Serenity had simply been to sore to continue the journey without more stops. Her body ached and she felt like she hadn't bathed in weeks. So when the temple maidens offered hot food and warm baths she sagged in relief.

The temple's High Priestess joined the women in the bathing chamber. She was a lovely woman with her long, black hair and violet eyes. Reillina Delorum was also a very good friend of Serenitys'. They had met not long after the Elders had rescued her, and had been like sisters since. So it came as no surprise when the other woman threw herself into Serenity's arms.

"I was so worried. When we heard what happened I wanted to rescue you, but the others locked me in my chambers until I gave up on the idea." Reillina cried as she gripped her friend.

Serenity hugged her back. "I'm surprised you didn't set the place on fire. Your temper is usually high when some one defies your wishes, Rei."

Rei looked away with a blush.

"You did try, didn't you?" She exclaimed trying to cover her horrified laughter.

"Maybe, but then I consulted the great fire and realized this was something that had to happen."

Luna looked over at that comment.

"What do you mean 'it had to happen'? Are you saying she was meant to be captured?"

Rei looked uneasy as she answered. "All the fire would show me was that this was the path to the future. She had to go there. I'm not sure why."

"It didn't show you anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Luna nodded, before leaving the room with Mari. Once the door shut behind the two, Rei spun back to her friend.

"I lied, Sere."

Serenity looked up with a frown. "What did you see that you couldn't tell Luna?"

"You, making love with the 'Cursed King'."

Silence reined as Rei awaited a reply.

"It's not what it looked like." Serenity explained.

"What it looked like, was that you were riding him like a damn stallion, and enjoying it I might add. I swear I was there in the room with you. I have to admit that I was slightly angry that you would sleep with such a devil. That is until I noticed his face."

Serenity turned sharply, "What about it?"

Rei smiled as she looked at her friend. "He loves you, Sere. It was written all over his face."

"Your wrong. He admitted the next morning that it was simply to ensure my safety. He was worried about getting the Crystal. Nothing more."

"Is that why he stayed and held you after you were both sated?" Rei questioned with a smirk.

Serenity blushed becomingly, "What the else did the Great Fire show you?"

"More than I wanted to see." Rei replied, "I do have one question though."

"And that would be?"

"Was it really as great as you made it look."

"Rei!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I noticed your rather large friend reclining in the gardens. Would you like to explain why a dragon has joined you?"

Serenity looked at Rei. They had put their earlier conversation on hold when Luna had joined them to eat. They had agreed that the less she knew about what had happened the better, for everyones peace of mind.

"He was a gift of sorts from King Endymion." Luna explained.

Rei raised a brow as she looked toward Serenity.

Sighing, she explained. "He is here for my protection. Even though I'm no longer under his thumb, Endymion still wishes to keep his only link to the Crystal alive. My new friend is just his way of letting me know I'm not rid of him yet."

"So he is to see to your safety?"

"Yes, it would seem that way."

Luna changed the subject quickly, "Have you ever heard of this Persephone woman, Rei?"

"No, I wasn't aware that King Aramaus even had a ward. Perhaps you should speak to the Elders about this. It seems that they would have to know something about her if she had such strong magic. All magic wielders are reported to them to keep down the chance of rogue users. It's not safe to have people running around throwing energy balls every time they get ticked off."

Serenity laughed as she nudged her friend. "Then why haven't they locked you up yet?"

"Because, I only do it to people who deserve it." Rei replied with a sniff.

"Sure, Pyro, keep telling yourself that."

Luna grinned as she watched the two women banter. It was nice to see something normal after everything that had happened. It had been obvious to her the first time those two met, that they would be close. It seemed like only yesterday.

Serenity had been frightened by all the changes. She had went from a loving home, to a hell-hole where she was beat for every small mistake, to being a Priestess of the Silver Crystal. It was hard to transition from one to another. She recoiled at every raised voice, and had to be told time and again that there were people assigned to take care of her needs. She always tried to do for herself.

It had taken nearly two weeks just for the girl to loosen up around her. Then Reillina came for a visit. She had taken one look at Serenity and declared that they were to be the best of friends. It was then that Serenity finally broke free of her shell. The two had been inseparable.

It still made her smile when she thought of Rei dragging a protesting Serenity to the lake on the temple grounds. Rei had somehow learned that she could not swim and was determined to teach her new friend how. She had nearly drowned her the first few tries, but Rei was stubborn and kept trying. Serenity could now swim with the best of them.

Rei's voice broke through Luna's musings of the past.

"So, I guess I'll have to invite Ami over so that you can meet her."

Serenity nodded as she yawned. "That sounds wonderful. From what I've heard she has a promising future at the Temple of Athena."

"Yes, she is very well educated and has a great grasp on water magic."

"Who are you talking about girls?" Luna asked.

Serenity giggled at Luna's lack of attention. "Ami Velarus, the new shrine maiden at Hermes Pavilion."

Luna nodded as she remembered hearing about the young woman. "Ah, yes, she is said to have surpassed all the other women in academics."

"Yes, and she is just about the sweetest person you'll ever meet." Rei added as she took a sip of her wine.

Conversation turned to menial things before the threesome decided to seek their beds.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was dark. The only source of light came from the the a few candles scattered about the chamber. Three figures sat at different places around the room. Each angry, but for vastly different reasons.

"You should have seen the little strumpet! She dared to turn her powers on me, ON ME!! I should have ripped her to shreds when I had the chance!" screeched the women reclining on a settee.

A snort came from her left. "It was your own fault for starting the damn fight. How am I to keep my eye on the Priestess when Endymion won't allow me on his land?"

Another figure, covered from head to foot in robes moved slightly in the corner.

"Like I care about what that bitch does! All I want is what is rightfully mine!" the women yelled.

The figure shifted again as he moved before the fire. "You shall have what you seek soon, Persephone. She is no longer with the King, but ran off to the Temple of Fire. Soon we will make your existence known to the Elders, and they will have no choice but to surrender the Crystal to your keeping."

Aramaus shifted uneasily in his seat. The man scared him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Green eyes glowed in the darkness of his hood. "I know everything. Have I not proved that time and again. It is as I say."

Persephone clapped her hands in glee. "When the Crystal is mine, I'll make that bitch pay."

"No, the Priestess is mine to deal with. You will get the Crystal, but she is to be left to me." the voice brooked no argument.

Persephone turned her eyes to the floor before replying, "Of course, it will be as you say, brother."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Endymion prowled about the castle like a caged beast. Kunzite and the others had tried to speak with him, but had been unsuccessful at learning what was bothering him.

"Perhaps we should simply go and collect Serenity." Nephrite said as they sat in the study.

"You heard what Endy said, Neph. We are to let this run it's course until the Silver Crystal's whereabouts are discovered."

Zoicite groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Yes, Jadeite, we all heard him, but he has been acting differently since she left."

"I agree. He has been more on edge lately." Kunzite agreed.

"Do you think it has something to do with what happened between him and Serenity that night?" Jadeite asked.

Zoicite nodded. "Yes, it had to have been something other than the sex. Perhaps they fought."

"No, a fight he would get over. I think it is more about the feelings she invoked in him."

"Neph is right. He was more calm in her presence. More like the old Endymion."

Zoicite looked between Nephrite and Kunzite before turning to their remaining friend. "What do you think?"

"Me? I think the idiot has fallen for her and doesn't even realize it. He is to busy worrying about the Crystal and his curse to think clearly. If he doesn't figure it out soon, he could loose her for good-" He paused as he looked at each of them, "and then we would loose him to the darkness."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Another one! I just couldn't stop once I started. I figured it was about time to deepen the plot. This story has got a long way to go and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with it. I don't think you are going to be disappointed!

- LunaBell


	13. Chapter 13

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

The Elders were due any minute. Everyone was running about, making sure that everything was in order for their arrival. It had been three weeks since Serenity and her group had arrived. The visit had been expected.

Serenity sat in her room speaking with Rei and her newest friend, Ami.

"So, what do you plan to tell the Elders when they arrive?"

Serenity looked up at Rei's question. She had been thinking about that very thing for the last few weeks. "I'll tell them what I know. "

Rei looked to Ami. "I wonder if she'll admit to falling in love with her captor."

Ami blushed. She had met the blond goddess a week ago at Rei's insistence and had liked her right away. After a few days Serenity had opened up to the two of them about everything that happened during her stay with the infamous 'Cursed King'. It seemed to Ami that she truly had fallen in love, but denied it due to the complication of her brother and the Crystal.

"That would be her decision. Though I don't see why they would need to know. That is more personal then helpful. "

"True, Ami, but I think it would add some spice to what would otherwise be a boring meeting. Could you imagine the looks on their faces! It would be hilarious!" Rei exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Serenity waved her arms around in between the two. "You do realize I'm standing right here, right?" then as an after thought, "And I don't love Endymion."

Rei got up and moved to the window. It hurt to see her friend so upset. Serenity had been despondent for the past few weeks, spending most of her time in the gardens with her dragon friend. Something had to be done. She had always been a happy girl. Even after her time with Kodoba she had still been quick to laugh and smile.

It was shameful the way that woman had treated her. Rei had seen the scars on her back from the multiple canings, and was still amazed that such a small woman had survived. Serenity deserved more out of life.

"Ladies! The Elders have been spotted coming across the clearing. Come, we must make sure you are ready to greet them." Luna shouted from the doorway.

"We'll be right there Luna."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The Elders convoy was magnificent to behold. Two large carriages carried the five holy men while at least twenty soldiers and a few apprentices followed on horseback. The procession stopped at the temple entrance to allow the men to alight. Each member represented a specific kingdom and worked with the others for what was best for them all as a whole.

The first to step forward was Roibhilin, Elder of Seratolla. A man known to laugh, he was the most lighthearted of the group. Next in line was Dagan, of Allerium, and Feidhlim, of Celeste, both of whom was kind but could be angered with little provocation. The final carriage carried the more fearsome Elders: Besierwan, of Arasol, and Donovan, of Ellysion.

The five men stood tensed as they surveyed their surroundings, and all but one breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Serenity among the crowd.

Feidhlim grinned widely as he bade her to come forward. "Serenity, child, it is good to see you are safe. We had begun to worry."

"Yes, I'm happy to say that I made it through my ordeal with little damage."

Ami had to elbow Rei as she began to choke.

"Do you fine something funny, Miss Delorum?" Donovan asked.

Rei hastily bowed her head before answering, "No, sir."

With a nod he returned his attention to the others. "I hope that you weren't mistreated while in Ellysion, Priestess."

"I was treated fairly well, though there was one incident at the beginning of my captivity."

Roibhilin waved this away as he moved up the stairs. "There will be plenty of time to talk about these matters after we have settled in. I believe our age is starting to catch up with us. I've never been so sore after a five day journey." He grinned as he patted his leg, "This old body isn't what it used to be."

"Speak for yourself, Roib. I feel just fine. So, stop whining like an old maid."

Donovan grinned as he watched Dagan hobble up the stairs. "Yes, my friend, you look like you could run all the way back to the Consulate."

"I'd pay to see that." Besierwan snorted.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as the men disappeared inside. She had a few hours before the Elders convened to ask about her abduction. It would take that long to figure out exactly what to say to them. As a whole they were all kind men, but that didn't mean she wouldn't anger them with things that had happened.

She would just have to pray to the goddess that they were all on her side.

"Well, it looks like we better go get ready for the meeting. As old as they are, it should only take an hour or two for curiosity to overcome their fatigue." Rei commented.

Ami nodded her head in agreement. "They will be eager to hear what happened to you, Serenity. Plus, I'm sure Donovan would like to know about what's been going on in Ellysion."

"I'm just worried about their reactions to some of the things that happened."

"You mean like you attacking the royal family of Arasol?"

Serenity grunted as she led the way to the conference room. "Yes, Rei, I'm worried about how Besierwan is going to react when he finds out I nearly choked that termagant to death."

"Well, it wasn't your fault as far as I'm concerned." Rei grinned wickedly before adding, "I would have set the bitch's hair on fire."

The girls laughed as they continued on.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The chamber was cold and damp. Runes and symbols covered the floors and walls, and the scent of incense permeated the air. Not many people were allowed to enter this room. Not many wanted to.

Everything was going just as it was supposed to. Soon, all that he had done over the past few decades would be rewarded. He would have what should have been his from the beginning. The only thing standing in the way were those damned Elders and the beautiful Serenity.

Ah, now there was a woman who could stir a man's blood. Just thinking about her slender body and enchanting face could heat up his body like no woman before. Even his sister's beauty didn't come close to matching her ethereal looks.

Soon, he would get what was owed to him.

A knock on the door shook him from his meditation. Calling out for the person to enter, he circled around to light a fire in the small hearth. He knew who stood, hesitating, on the other side of the door. Aramaus had served him well in all this.

"I have done as you directed and had a few of my men spread the rumors." The King said as he entered.

The man nodded as he listened. It seemed that there was only one thing left he had to do.

"Should we send someone to them?" Aramaus asked.

"No, they will come to us soon enough. There is something else I must do first."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So, it would seem that he let you go in the end."

Serenity had just finished telling the Elders a cleaned up version of what had transpired during her stay in Ellysion. There had been many interruptions, and a tongue lashing from Besierwan about her treatment of Lady Persephone. Though seeing as how she had merely been taking up for herself and Luna it was quickly pushed aside by the others.

Dagan looked thoughtful after his remark as the others took it all in. "It doesn't make much sense that if it was truly the Silver Crystal he was after, why he let you leave before getting it?"

"Yes, that is the question isn't it." Donovan commented as he looked questioningly to Serenity.

"I'm not sure of his reasons, gentleman, but I'm not going to question our good fortune. He let her go. His reasons are not important." Feidhlim announced.

"Of course it's important! He could have another plan to get his hands on the Crystal!"

"If he did he wouldn't have let his only bargaining chip leave his domain."

As Dagan and Feidhlim began to debate on the pros and cons, Roibhilin turned his attention back to the Priestess.

"I believe that will be all for now, child. We will call you back if we have further questions."

Serenity curtseyed before booking it out of there. It had been humiliating having Besierwan scold her. She had only given the woman what she deserved.

"Serenity, could I have a word if it's not too much trouble?"

Stopping at the voice, Serenity turned to find Donovan closing the counsel room doors.

At the age of sixty-five the man still held the look and stamina of a seasoned warrior. Once the commander of the Ellysion army, he was everything you would expect him to be. Darkly tanned and standing at six foot three, he was cold and calculating. The only thing soft about him were his light grey eyes, continually shielded by his chestnut brown hair.

He was also the man who had beat Alli within an inch of his life. For an old man he could still hold his own in a fight. After learning that Alli had been the one to meat out most of Serenity's punishments there was no stopping him. He had been her hero ever since.

She smiled as he drew near. "Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"I know you've already told us what happened, but I'd just like to ask you one thing."

She nodded for him to continue.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Endymion, didn't do anything that would be considered –um- uncouth, did he?"

Serenity stared at him in shock.

"You know. Did he put his hands on you or take inappropriate liberties while you were in his care?" He scratched his jaw uncomfortably. "I knew him when he was a boy, and I know that how his Generals are. I just wanted to be sure that nothing had been done to you."

She looked away as she tried to figure out a way to deny his worries without actually lying to the man. "He did nothing to me that I didn't allow."

Donovan's eyes softened as he looked at the young woman. He had figured as much when he came to speak with her. "Perhaps the real question I should ask is what you allowed."

Serenity could feel her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him.

"Now don't go getting all maudlin on me, lass. I won't be telling the others what I know about the two of you, though I must admit that I'm happy that someone like you could still find something to love about the man. It must mean there is still hope for him." He explained as he gave her a brief hug. "Why don't you run along to your room? I expect you to be less emotional when I see you at dinner tonight."

Serenity nodded before running off down the hall.

Donovan sighed as he turned to rejoin his 'friends'. Something was coming. He just hoped they would all be ready when it did.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Endymion and the others sat in his study waiting for their guest to arrive. Motoki Chijin had been seen coming over the northern rise. Alone.

"Why do you think he came?" Nephrite asked.

"To ask our King's forgiveness most likely. It wasn't his fault Lady Persephone took an instant dislike to our fair Serenity."

Endymion sat quietly, listening to his men debate the purpose of their friends visit. He knew it was more than a friendly visit. Motoki wouldn't have made the journey alone if it wasn't of the utmost importance.

About an hour later Motoki busted into the room followed closely by a Grayling. "Would you call off your damned guard dog? I swear the little fucker bit me when I walked past him."

Kunzite ordered the gargoyle away as Zoicite offered the wary man a seat.

"To what do we owe this unexpected visit, Chijin? I thought I had made it clear that anyone from Arasol wasn't welcome here."

"You made that abundantly clear, but I've stumbled upon some information I think you might find interesting." Motoki announced.

Nephrite leaned forward. "What type of information?"

"I know who the other conspirators were."All the men looked to him for an explanation. "When Celeste fell everyone believed that it wasn't just Ellysion's king who had his eye on the Crystal, but someone on the inside as well. I know for a fact that there were two more men in on it."

"Well, don't hold us in suspense. Who was it?"

Motoki breathed in before let go of a secret he'd held onto for years. "My father was one. The other was Atreus Parthenia, First Prince of Celeste."

"How is that possible? He would have been no more than a boy at the time."

Jadeite nodded in agreement, "Yes, he wasn't much older than us if I remember correctly."

"He was fourteen. Old enough to plan the destruction of a kingdom, the murder of his parents, and the abduction of his sister."

"Are you saying that the Princess of Celeste is still alive?" Zoicite asked in shock.

"Yes, and I know who she is."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as she and Luna made their way to their chambers. The Elders had called her back to ask a few more questions before announcing that they would be heading out in the morning. It seemed that they had heard some rumors that they felt needed looking into.

After bidding Luna goodnight she quickly shut the door. She knew that her friend would have already made his way to the end of her bed, and didn't want her guardian to see him. It seemed that Endymion's dragons were more than they had first appeared. At present the thing was curled into a tiny ball on top of her coverlet. The first time he had shrunk was to enter her room while she slept; she had awakened to his tail thumping against her legs.

He was quite adorable in this form. No bigger than a cat, he acted just as curious, going though all her possessions and playing with her hair as she moved about. This was why she hadn't noticed them that day in the Great Hall. They had been reclining on the throne in miniature until Endymion entered.

Pushing him to one side, she stroked his back as she crawled into bed. It had been a long day.

"Goodnight, friend." She whispered before drifting off.

Hours later she woke in a cold sweat to the dragon nudging her face. It had been horrific. The dream had shown her nothing but death. Was it a premonition?

Picking him up, she waited for her breathing to settle down. "Did I wake you, my friend?" When he remained silent she lifted him to look at his eyes. "I think I should give you a name."

She sat pondering the possibilities before looking at him again. "How about Sirrush?" Serenity giggled when he showed his acceptance of his new name by releasing a puff of smoke. "Alright, Sirrush it is!"

She sat Sirrush beside her as she got comfortable. She would speak with Luna tomorrow about her dream. Hopefully it was merely an after affect of stress and not a vision of the future.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There you have it, third chapter in a week! I'm so proud of myself. For those of you wondering here are the meanings to some of the new names:

Feidhlim – (FE-lim) Irish name meaning _beauty, ever good_.

Donovan – (Don-o-van) name meaning _dark warrior_.

Besierwan – Old English meaning _to_ _deceive_.

Dagan – from Eastern Mythology meaning _grain, the earth_.

Roibhilin – (Rob-lin) Irish form of Robin meaning _glory, shining fame_.

Sirrush – (Sur-rush) Babylonian Dragon of Chaos.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up, because you are what keep this story going.

LunaBell


	14. Chapter 14

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Serenity found Luna in the prayer room early the next morning. Unfortunately, she hadn't got much sleep the night before due to her recurring nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes it would replay like a broken record. Death would surround her like fog, to the point she felt that she couldn't breathe. It had been hell!

_Dream Sequence_

_Fire surrounded her as she moved through the destruction. Bodies litter the blood soaked earth, while cries came from those not yet gone. Even women and children lay among the dead. She stopped as she came to the burnt remnants of what had once been a large statue to the goddess Artemis. It was different from the ones she'd seen before._

_Artemis stood holding the crystal in her upturned palms. _

_A strangled cry to her left caught her attention as she moved away from the stone. Upon reaching the place that the noise originated, she came to an abrupt halt. Bile crawled its way up her throat as she took in the grisly scene before her._

_The once playful Generals of Ellysion lay mutilated on the barren ground. They would have been unrecognizable, if not for their uniforms. Falling to her knees, she choked back tears as she took Jadeite's lifeless hand into her own. They hadn't deserved this._

_The laughter was what finally brought her out of her melancholy. It surrounded her with a sense of dread. Looking at her friends once more she followed the detestable sound. _

_She found herself in a clearing surrounded by dilapidated buildings. In the center stood a crudely erected throne, and sitting upon it was none other than Persephone. Covered in blood, she cradled the Silver Crystal in her hands._

_She was about to move forward when she noticed movement from behind the throne. A figure dressed in robes moved forward to place his hands over the crystal. Persephone giggled as dark power seeped through her fingers to slide across the ground, incasing every thing in its path. The man's words were the last thing she heard before everything went black._

"_You have no power here, Serenity. You might be the new chosen, but I will never allow you to replace me."_

_End Dream Sequence_

Serenity shook herself to clear her head. She needed a vacation.

Luna, just noticing her presence, finished her prayer to Artemis before turning to face her. "You're up early, dear." She frowned when she noticed the dark circles under her wards eyes. "Serenity, you look like you didn't sleep a wink!"

"You'd be right about the not sleeping part." Serenity grumbled.

Luna clucked like a mother hen before ushering her toward the breakfast room. She had always been a little overprotective of the young woman. "Why couldn't you sleep, Sere?"

"I had a dream, Luna." She rubbed her eyes before sighing. "Well, it was more like a nightmare."

Luna sat down and motioned for her to continue. So she explained what all she had seen and felt while in the dream. She noticed how her friend began to pale as she explained her surroundings. It wasn't until she mentioned the statue that Luna finally told her to stop.

"Do you realize where you were in that dream?"

Serenity shook her head as she watched her mentor pace. "No, I have never been there before. Does it hold some kind of significance?" At Luna's silence she continued. "It was a premonition, wasn't it? My dreams are showing me the future."

"I'm not sure. The place you just described to me was the center courtyard of Celeste." Luna answered.

Serenity slumped further into her seat. She had been told stories about the once grand kingdom. Her mother used to tell her about how the goddess Artemis, in the form of a deer, had been saved from a hunter by the kingdoms princess centuries before. In repayment for the girls help she had granted her the Silver Crystal for protection. The glowing crescent moon that adorned the women's foreheads were Artemis's way of letting everyone know that they were her chosen. After that day only the women of Celeste had ruled, passing the stone from mother to daughter.

"What does it mean, Luna? Is Persephone the long lost Princess of Celeste?"

Luna turned sharply at Serenity's question. "No, there is no way that the goddess would allow such a being to be keeper of the crystal."

"But, Luna, we don't know how Artemis feels. Perhaps this is what she intended all along." She tried to reason.

"She didn't! The future will not be filled with death and decay. My goddess has already set things into motion," Luna stormed to the doors before finishing over her shoulder, "and it shall be done as she directed."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity paced her room as she thought about her conversation with Luna. Ami sat reading on her settee while Rei reclined on her bed playing with Sirrush. The fire priestess had taken a liking to the dragon over the last few days, though he seemed to be merely tolerating her attentions. It was proved two seconds later when Rei yelped in outrage.

"That little shit just scorched my fingertips!" Rei exclaimed as she cradled her abused appendages.

Ami giggled as the little fire-breather made his way to Serenity to chase after her hair. "It would seem that he has tolerance for only one person."

"You would think he would feel more of a connection with me since we both hold the element of flame."

Serenity smiled as she picked up her trouble making pet. The other two watched as Sirrush curled his tail about her arm before puffing smoke to show his affection. It was astounding to watch the black creature practically purr in contentment.

"Shouldn't he be trying to kill us rather than acting like a well fed tabby?" Rei asked with a grunt as she leaned back against the headboard. "He's a dragon. Aren't they supposed to eat fair maidens and kill foolish knights?"

Ami set down her book. "In a technical sense, yes. Dragons are revered for their size and total lack of compassion. They kill to eat, whether it is man or animal, and they feel no remorse. There have been instances when a dragon has attached itself to a human, but it is usually because they have helped it in some way." She turned to look at Serenity. "Do you know how King Endymion came across his two pets?"

"Sirrush told me that he had saved them as eggs and raised them among humans. Though they still attack livestock, they see no reason to harm the creatures that protect them."

Rei blanched as she looked from Sirrush to Serenity. "Are you telling me he talks to you?"

"It's not really talking, more like projecting images and emotions. It's how he and his brother communicate with Endymion."

Ami nodded before continuing her narrative. "I believe that Sirrush is from the Premorphus breed. They are known for changing their size to suit their surroundings. It also puts them at a disadvantage as they are easier to kill in their smaller form. They can usually be found farther south, around the Seratolla Mountains."

The girls continued their conversation until the dinner bell chimed. Serenity settled Sirrush on the bed while Rei and Ami gathered their things. It was nice being able to relax and talk without having to constantly look over their shoulders. Little did they know that their time of peace would soon shatter like so many pieces of broken glass.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The wind howled as the Elders reached their destination. They had come to see if the rumors circulating through the land were true. Two figures stood, patiently waiting for someone to speak.

"Is it true? Is she alive?" Feidhlim asked with a quaver to his speech.

Nodding, the young woman came forward. The crescent moon glowing faintly in the moonlight. "I am the one you seek."

Each man stared in shock. For there could be no doubt that this was it. Their search was finally over. One by one they fell to their knees. All but Donovan of Ellysion. The woman looked to him in question.

"Why do you not bow?"

He shrugged. "You are not yet the Queen of Celeste. I will bow when it is official."

As the others remained silent Besierwan jumped to his feet in affront. "How dare you speak thus to her Royal Majesty?" His eyes glowed with unspeakable rage.

"There is no guarantee that she will live long enough to receive the Silver Crystal."

Aramaus held up his hand before Besierwan could sputter out a comeback. "He has the right to hold his allegiance until she has been restored to her throne. Though I'm sure Princess Persephone will require an apology when the time comes."

Donovan sneered as he returned to his carriage without another word.

"You must forgive him, my lady. We have just returned from speaking with High Priestess Serenity and I'm afraid she didn't paint of very good picture of you with her story." Roibhilin commented in defense of his ally.

Persephone visibly stiffened at the Priestess's name. "I'm sure I will apologize to her as soon as we meet. I had simply been under a lot of stress, and knowing she was in possession of my crystal put me on edge."

All nodded in sympathy for the woman's plight before heading inside to make the arrangements for her eminent coronation.

Meanwhile, Donovan called one of his vassals to him. It seemed that things were moving faster than he had expected. It was time to bring in the reserves. Serenity would need all the help she could get.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

They received the news early the next morning. The coronation was to take place three days hence. This meant that in three days Serenity would have to give the Silver Crystal over to the newly found Princess of Celeste.

Luna was livid. She cursed the messenger from the Elders, and had the man running for safety not ten minutes after his arrival. Rei and the others watched in silence as she prowled about the counsel room. Every now and then she would stop and mutter to herself before continuing her pacing. Ami looked over to Serenity who only shrugged.

Serenity was too caught up in her own disappointment to care about Luna's odd behavior. She had seen this coming. The dreams had foretold that it would be Persephone who controlled the crystal. Everything was falling apart before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Was death and destruction truly the only thing left to them?

Luna stopped moving as she came to a stop in front of the hearth. "We can't allow this to happen."

Rei and Ami exchanged bewildered looks before turning back to the older woman. "How are we supposed to stop it? Why should we even try? She is the rightful owner of-" Rei was cut off when Luna slammed her hands down onto the table.

"She is not the rightful owner! She is an imposter who wants the title and crystal for her own selfish means. She will destroy this land and everyone in it. Is that what you want, Rei?"

Luna's outburst had stunned the three young women. "How do you know she's an imposter Miss Delmaris?"

The question caught Luna by surprise. She let out an aggravated breath before sitting down. "Because I know where the true owner is."

"What did you say?" Serenity asked breathlessly.

The girls moved in close to here her answer. "I know where the princess is."

"And you never thought to tell me about this?"

Luna looked up at Serenity with defeated eyes before answering. "It wouldn't have mattered. She can't reclaim her birthright where she is."

"Why not, Luna? I can't believe that you have sat here and lied to my face. All these years you knew where she was! I should never have been given this damned Crystal!" Serenity ranted.

"Calm down, Sere. I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place. I was told to keep what I knew a secret, and I would never betray my goddess." She glanced up at the others.

Ami looked stunned. "Are you saying that Artemis asked you to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, she told me many things, and asked that I help protect the future ruler of Celeste."

"But if she is to rule Celeste why can she not be brought forward?"

"Because she is not the future ruler, Rei. I know where she is," Luna paused before letting go of a secret she'd carried for over two decades, "because I buried her myself a few hours after the destruction of Celeste."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The vassal didn't wait for the King's reply before running hell bent for the exit. He had delivered his message as his lord bid. As far as he was concerned, he had done his job. There was no reason to stick around.

Endymion rubbed his jaw as he pondered the message. It seemed that his little bunny would be in need of his help. "Kunzite, ready the men. We leave for the Moonlight Temple within the hour."

"Even if we leave now, we'll barely make it in time for the coronation." Zoicite pointed out.

Endymion grinned as he moved off toward his chambers. "We're not going for the coronation." He turned to look at his men. "We're going to help Serenity make her escape."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Cliffhanger!!! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

The day of the coronation arrived overcast and windy. Thunder shook the ground and promised a continuation of the storm that had plagued the land for the past few days. The weather was a perfect match for Luna's emotions as she paced Serenity's chambers.

Ami looked over maps strewn haphazardly over a low table as Rei stared pensively into the fire. Serenity had been called before the Elders over an hour ago and had yet to return. Persephone's crowning was to take place that night, when the full moon was high.

"I think that Seratolla would be our best bet." Ami said absently as she shifted the maps.

Luna nodded as she moved closer. "I know of a temple high in the mountains. It is secluded and I don't believe the Elders would remember its location, let alone that it even exists."

Nodding, Ami asked her to point it its whereabouts on the map so that she could chart out a rout for them to take.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Luna?"

"Yes, Rei, it is our only choice." Luna sighed as she moved to the window. "I do not wish to see Serenity's vision come to pass."

Rei watched her a moment. "What exactly did Artemis tell you all those years ago? I think you know exactly what's going on and I want to be let in on it."

Luna looked from Rei to see Ami nodding her head in agreement. "Will you not offer your help if I refuse?"

"Of course not." Rei grumbled. "I will do all in my power to help Sere and stop Persephone from destroying this land."

"I will also do all I can to ensure Serenity's safety and happiness." Ami added in a whisper.

The older woman smiled at the two young priestesses. Their loyalty was absolute. She couldn't ask for better protectors for her darling charge. "Then I guess I should start at the beginning. . ."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The Elders offered their condolences over her imminent loss of the crystal, and explained that she would remain on as a High Priestess for all the time she had put into protecting it. It was a lie. They knew as well as she that Princess Persephone would have her banned from Celeste and the Moonlight Temple because of the scene in Ellysion.

She did have to admit that they seemed upset about the whole thing, all except Besierwan. He sat in his chair with a smirk on his face as he informed her of her duties during the coronation. He almost seemed excited at the thought of her bowing down in submission and presenting the Silver Crystal to the evil bitch.

Serenity blew her bangs from her eyes as she made her way back to her chambers. Hopefully Luna and the others had figured out a way to escape.

"Sere!" Turning around, Serenity found Donovan moving quickly toward her. Before she could mutter a word he had latched onto her arm and was maneuvering her quickly down the corridor. "We don't have much time." He whispered urgently.

The occupants of her room looked up in surprise as they rushed through the door, shutting it sharply. Luna looked at the Elder skeptically as she asked if anything was amiss.

Donovan motioned in the negative as he led Serenity to a chair. "If you wish to make your escape you are going to need my help."

Luna tensed. "What makes you think that we had any intention of leaving?"

"Because you know as well as I that that woman has no right to Celeste or the Silver Crystal." Donovan explained at Luna's shocked expression. "Did you think you were the only one the goddess trusted? I have known for years the true rulers whereabouts." He said giving Luna a pointed look.

Having the grace to blush, the older woman glanced about the room.

"And how, exactly, do you plan to help us?" Rei asked.

"I can supply you with horses and also get you all out through a secret passage." When Ami began to protest he quickly raised his hand. "None of the others know about them. This temple is very old and I happened by the passage by accident." Clearing his throat he got back to the matter at hand. "I have arranged for an escort to meet you along the way to insure your safety."

"Who?" Ami asked.

Serenity had a feeling she already knew.

Donovan simply brushed off the question as he continued. "I think I have come up with plan that will allow you a good day's head start."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Elsewhere in the temple, Persephone preened in front of the mirror. She had waited years for this day! Finally she would become a queen and have the authority to have that no good imposter Serenity thrown from her lands.

She sighed as she remembered that she actually couldn't do as she wanted. In exchange for her brother's help gaining the throne, she had promised him the priestess. Then she giggled. It wouldn't matter either way. Once her brother got his hands on the beauty she would never see her again.

"Daydreaming of all the things you'll do once the crystal is in your power?"

Persephone started at the voice. Looking at her reflection she made out her brothers form a few feet behind her. "No, actually, I was wondering what you had planned for the young priestess. You never did explain your reasons for wanting her."

The man came forward to rest his hands on her shoulders. "My reasons are quite simple dear sister. She is a beautiful creature. What man wouldn't wish to put his claim on her?" He leaned down to speak into her ear. "Even your beloved Endymion is under her spell."

"NO! She has simply bewitched him. Once I am Queen of Celeste I will be able to wipe that whore from his mind! Endymion is MINE!!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of her brother's reach.

The man laughed softly. "Do not worry, sister mine. I have no intension of allowing that horned devil have what is promised to me."

The next instant he was gone.

Persephone looked about uneasily. She had never liked the way he could appear and disappear in an instant. Realizing how late it was getting, she quickly rang for her maids. It would take hours to ready for tonight. She smiled again as she returned to her vanity. Tonight everything would be hers.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

People shifted on their feet as they waited for the event to begin. Excited chatter could be heard as the crowd whispered among themselves. Many had given up hope that a Parthenia would ever assume the thrown again. It had been believed that the young princess had suffered the same fate as her parents and older brother; though a body had never been found.

All fell silent as the Elders gathered on the raised platform that held a monument of the goddess Artemis. Feidhlim stepped forward. "Today is a day of joy! Finally, after years of waiting, our princess has been returned to us!" Everyone cheered before quieting for him to continue. "Today we crown a new Queen of Celeste and bestow upon her the gift of a goddess. Artemis blessed the house of Parthenia with the Silver Crystal centuries ago, and it will once again be in the hands of the rightful ruler!"

Stepping back he nodded as Besierwan came to the fore. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, soon to be your queen, Princess Persephone Parthenia!"

Cheers rose and the crowd parted as Persephone walked up to the platform. Dressed in the royal colors of white and pink, she seemed to almost glow as she smiled down at all her future subjects and neighboring royalty, never noticing the three pairs of eyes that watched her with malice and distrust.

"It is an honor to stand before you, my people, and once again take my place as your ruler." Her voice was soft and melodious as it swept over her rapt audience. "I can only hope that I will live up to the memories of my parents."

Roibhilin moved forward and bade her to sit as they proceeded with the coronation.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Two women moved silently away from the spectacle.

"She's not the one we're looking for." the tallest woman whispered as they walked a safe distance away.

The other looked toward the princess before nodding. "I would have to agree. I got the weirdest feeling of dread when I watched her enter. She is not the one we came to find." She motioned for the other woman to follow as she moved toward the stables.

Brushing the brown hair out of her eyes, the Amazon accompanied her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was time. Serenity walked stiffly as she carried the jeweled box from her chambers to the Monument room. The plan had gone smoothly so far and the end of this farce was in site. As she moved through the crowd to the raised platform, she couldn't help sneaking a glance at Donovan. Seeing his smile she knew that the others had made it out of the temple and were miles away by now.

Shifting her gaze, she stared grimly at Persephone before coming to a stop in front of Besierwan. He gave her a triumphant look before turning back to the assembly. "People! With the bestowment of the Silver Crystal, Persephone will be your true and rightful queen!"

All eyes turned to Serenity as she moved forward. When she simply stood and stared at Persephone Besierwan ordered harshly, "Bow priestess, and present your 'Queen' with her birthright."

Serenity stared at Persephone as she began to speak. "She is not nor never will be my queen. The true owner of the Silver Crystal is dead, and I'll be damned if I will put that kind of power into this power hungry woman's hands."

Everyone stood in shock as her words carried through the crowd. No one breathed as they watched their princess rise in anger. "You will give me that box, priestess, or I will have you executed right here and now!"

"Will you?" Serenity asked, not fazed by her anger.

Persephone growled as her hand shot out in front of her. "Actually, I think I'll just take care of you myself." And with that she sent out a ball of pure energy that caught Serenity dead in the chest.

A howl of anger could barely be heard over the commotion of the assemblage. As the people watched Serenity's image flickered in and out.

Persephone stared in incomprehension. "That blast should have killed you!"

"You have no idea the powers I wield. " The priestess smirked as she tossed the jeweled box to the startled woman.

Persephone caught it in eager hands before ripping the lid open, but there was nothing inside. "Where have you hidden it?" she asked as she moved to latch onto the shorter woman's arm.

Serenity laughed as her hand went straight through her. "I'm afraid the crystal and I are far beyond your reach. Have you never heard of astral-projection before?"

When she received no answer she looked to the gathering. "The crystal will be kept safe until this matter is settled. You have my word, good people, that I will not let it be used against this land." She looked her adversary dead in the eyes. "I will not let you destroy this world. I will see you dead first."

Then she was gone.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity opened her eyes with a gasp. Sitting up, she was hit by a wave of nausea. Taking slow breaths, she looked about her. She was traveling in a coach, a very fast one at that.

Lifting the curtain she almost had a heart attack when she came face to face with Jadeite.

"Good morning, Serenity! I thought I heard you moving around in there."

Nodding dumbly she looked past him to Nephrite. "Why are the two of you here?"

Nephrite grinned as he motioned ahead, then behind him. "Almost the entire Ellysion army is here to escort you and your comrades to your destination."

Serenity stared at him in shock before allowing the curtain to fall back in place; his next words had her yanking it back open.

"I should probably inform Endymion that you're awake. He's been quite worried about you these last two days."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Endymion is here too?"

Jadeite gave her a chiding look before answering. "Do you really think he would let us come without him?"

Serenity didn't answer but she did ask if they could stop for a minute. It seemed that she had some personal issues to take care of that wouldn't wait much longer.

As the procession came to a halt Serenity didn't wait to be helped down. Own she had steadied herself she walked brusquely into the cover of the forest for some privacy. Upon her return, she was ambushed by Ami and Rei as they looked her over for any injuries.

"You are feeling alright, Sere?" Rei asked as she dragged her friend away from the men.

"Yes, Rei, just a little drained. I've never used my powers for that long of a time."

Ami nodded. "I had actually expected you to be out for at least another day."

The girls smiled at each other before rejoining the others.

Serenity looked around for Endymion but wasn't able to spot him. Rei's laughing voice caught her attention. "He rode ahead with his other two generals to make sure the road is clear."

"I wasn't looking for him." Serenity stressed in a whisper. "I was merely wondering where Luna is."

Rei gave her a 'yeah right' look before motioning to the other carriage. "She was sleeping when we stopped so we decided not to wake her."

Serenity nodded in understanding.

"We thought we would ride with you for a while. It will give us a chance to talk about what we are going to do next." Ami suggested.

The women had made it back to the men by then and were ushered inside. They were soon on their way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Glass smashed against stone as the mad took his anger out on everything in his path. It had been such a simple plan! How could they fuck it up? Moving to stand before a cowering Aramaus, he growled out his orders. "Find my sister and bring her to me. After I have spoken to her I want every man you have out there looking for Serenity and the crystal!"

"But, the Elders have already sent out people to track them down. Why should we - ?" Before he could finish he found himself pinned to the wall; the other man's hand around his neck.

"Do not question me. Who was it that brought you the riches you needed to save your failing kingdom, huh? Who was it that helped you and that other idiot take down Celeste?! I have given you everything on a silver platter, and the one thing I ask of you and that nit-wit sister of mine to do you fuck it up!" Gripping Aramaus's neck tighter for a moment, he then allows him to collapse to the floor. "You will do as I ask. Don't forget that I can take back all that I have given. Now go."

The wheezing man crawled to his feet before moving toward the door.

"Oh, and Aramaus-"he waited for the man to face him before continuing, "make sure your men understand that no harm is to come to Serenity. The next person to lay a hand on her will answer to me."

"Yes, Atreus, it will be as you say."

DONE!!!!! How did you like it? Let me know. R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Just dropping a note to let you know I started a new poll. Please take the time to check out my profile and put in your opinion. Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to review. This chapter is for you!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

The journey to the Astra Temple took nearly a week. Serenity and her companions breathed a sigh of relief when they were told they'd reach their destination within the hour. Though the trip had been uneventful, if you excluded Sirrush eating a hole through the bottom of the carriage and Luna's hat, the women were ready for it to be over.

The best thing about the trip was the marked interest Jadeite had taken in Rei. It was always a source of amusement when someone brought up his attempt at a kiss and Rei scorching his backside in retaliation. That hadn't been the last incident either. Jadeite had also been pushed in a creek for standing to close and berated in front of a large audience for having the gall to whistle at her as she walked by.

At the moment the object of said man's desires was pouting in the carriage as he sang an off key ballad outside her side window. Serenity and Ami giggled when he likened her hair to the color of fresh brewed coffee.

Having had enough Rei pushed back the curtain to confront the idiot. "For your information my hair is black not dark brown and your voice reminds me of a dying chicken! Now will you cease that awful racket or do I have to light your hair on fire?"

As the other generals laughed at their friends expense, Jadeite stared at her in horror as he grabbed at his overly-pampered, blond locks. Turning his eyes to Serenity he pleaded, "You wouldn't let her do that would you, Sere?"

"Serenity wouldn't be able to stop me, though I dare say she just as tired of hearing your pathetic warbling as I am!" With that said, Rei closed the curtain.

Ami peaked out the window before facing her two friends. "You don't have to be so hard on the poor man, Rei. He is only trying to get your attention."

"If he wants to get my attention he can do it some other way! I'm surprised my ears aren't bleeding from his horrid singing."

Serenity and Amy shared a shrug as they decided to turn the topic. "Anyways, we should be at the temple any minute now." Ami gave Serenity a sly look before continuing. "Perhaps we will finally be able to see King Endymion when we get there."

Serenity blushed as she direct her attention to her feet. She had been trying to catch a glimpse of their escort since the beginning but he had always been scouting ahead or hunting with the others for game. She had a sinking feeling that he was avoiding her.

Realizing that her friends were waiting for an answer, she sighed. "I'm sure I'm not in any hurry to see the cretin."

It was an obvious lie.

"Sure, Sere, that's why you're always searching the campsites or peeking out the windows." Rei replied sarcastically.

Damn, they had noticed. Serenity simply shrugged as she ran her hand along Sirrush's spine. She wouldn't admit, not even to herself, that his avoidance of her hurt. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. She could still feel the pain from his words that early morning tearing at her heart. If only she hadn't released her powers that night, none of it would ever have happened!

The carriage jerking to a stop brought her out of her thoughts. Before any of them could move, the door was thrown open and two large arms reached in and plucked her from her seat. Sirrush, unhappy at his rude awakening, let out a screech as he bolted for the temple steps.

Serenity caught her balance before looking up to reprimand the man for his rough treatment, and practically stopped breathing. As if conjured by her thoughts, there stood Endymion, his usual scowl in place. They stood staring at each other a full minute before he let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled her into his arms.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see you unharmed." He whispered into her hair.

Serenity shivered as she buried her face in his chest. "And I never thought I'd be happy to see my used-to-be captor."

Endymion chuckled as he laid his head atop hers. They would have remained that way if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

Serenity pulled away with a blush as she spied Luna glaring at them from beside her carriage. She had refused to stay with the others after the unfortunate incident involving her favorite hat. Endymion simply winked at the older woman.

"I see you're in a better mood from the last time we saw you." Luna said pertly as she came over to nudge Serenity further away from him. The man's scowl came back full force when he noticed what she was doing.

Hoping to stop an argument, Rei and Ami rushed forward to guide Serenity into the temple.

"We should really get inside. We are all very tired and sore from our journey and I know I am ready for a nice hot bath." Rei nodded at Ami comment before adding, "I agree with Ames on this one. We should all just make our way inside." Without another word, the two women ushered the friend along between them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Embers glowed in the fireplace as Serenity stood brushing her hair. Her room, one of two on the left side of the temple, was spacious. When the young woman had led her here she had thought it was a mistake, but the girl had insisted that her master had given her this one. She had been surprised to find the temple run by an extremely handsome man, but had a laugh over his name. It seemed his parents had named him after the moon goddess herself!

Artemis had taken her amusement in stride and had actually laughed along with her. In his early fifties, he stood at around six foot with long, white hair and pale blue eyes. She had enjoyed pointing out that he had an adorable dimple in his left cheek. The man had blushed before steering her into the dining hall.

After her and her friends had eaten he had them taken to their rooms and ordered them hot baths. Serenity now stood at her second story window, looking into the east garden. It had been late evening when they arrived and the moon now covered the mountains in its muted glow.

She didn't bother turning around as her door opened; figuring it was the maid come to empty the tub. Still brushing her hair, she surprised when two muscled arms circled her waist and brought her back against a hard chest.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" a smoky voice whispered into her ear.

Serenity relaxed into his embrace. "You could have fooled me. I figured you were avoiding me when I didn't see you on the journey here."

Endymion chuckled. "I was simply keeping my distance. I couldn't trust myself not to touch you if I got too close," He kissed her neck softly before continuing, "though I did keep an eye on you when you would leave the camp without you're ladies."

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered that the only time she had wondered off alone was to bathe in the nearby creeks. Flushing, she turned in his arms. "You watched me bathe?"

He said nothing as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When they separated, Serenity looked up into his eyes. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I have wanted to do that since the evening we found your little group heading away from Celeste. I might have if you hadn't been sleeping at the time."

She averted her eyes. She didn't want him to know that she hadn't been sleeping. Astral-projection was a complicated form of magic and very dangerous if not used properly. She decided to change the subject. "Why did you come to our aid? After what had happened between us . . . I would have figured you would rather have not had anything more to do with me."

That caught him by surprise. Had he really been that cruel? "Serenity, what I said that morning . . . it was . . . well . . . I didn't mean it. I have never felt this way about a woman; at least not a _good_ woman." He paused to find his words. "I'm an evil man, Serenity, and I'm used to be surrounded by people just like me. You are so different from any other person I've met."

Serenity reached up to cup his face. "You are not evil, my love."

"Yes, I am. You don't know what I've done. I have killed other men besides your brother, I've even killed women." He placed one of her hands against his chest. "This heart is as cold as ice. I'm damned to walk this earth a monster." He moved her hand to touch his horns. "These are the proof that I have no goodness in me."

Unshed tears pooled in her eyes as Serenity looked up at the man before her. Everything about him called out to her. "That's not true."

Endymion gazed at her for a moment before lifting her into his arms. Depositing her on the bed, he sat on it with his back to her. "I don't know what to do anymore. I have lived with this burning anger in me for most my life. First it was directed at my father, after he died it just wouldn't go away." He stopped when he felt Serenity's arms go around his waist and her chest press against his back.

"I understand anger. Do you think I didn't get angry when Kodoba had me beaten or refused me food for some imagined slight? There were times I thought of killing her, of riding this world of such an evil woman."

"But you didn't. You lived with your anger and eventually moved past it. I can't do that."

At his tortured whisper, Serenity turned him to face her. "Then let me help you forget about it for awhile." Not waiting for permission, she slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Make love to me, Endymion, give me your pain."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He shook with passion as he pressed her into the mattress. Her thin chemise was no match for his eager hands as he ripped it down the middle and threw it to the floor. Once it was out of the way he quickly moved his mouth to her soft breasts.

Serenity purred as his tongue and teeth played havoc with her body. She nearly came off the bed when his lips kissed a path down to her sensitive clit. It was amazing. Breathing ragged, she cried out when he inserted a finger into a heated core.

It didn't take long for her to want more. Reaching down, Serenity grabbed hold of Endymion's horns and dragged him up her body. Making short work of his shirt and breeches, she moaned at the sensual feel of his hot skin against hers. "Please, Endy, I need you inside me."

He grinned at her words. Who would have thought his innocent little priestess would be so into sex. Most of the women he had taken to his bed had either faked their enjoyment, or did it for a living and didn't care who it was they fucked; they could get off with anyone. Not his Serenity. Every moan and soft cry seemed to be torn from her throat, and he was the only one to ever bring her to these heights. It was his kisses and body that drove her wild.

He rubbed his hard length along her wet lips. He grinned at her tiny gasp of pleasure. "How bad do you want it? Tell me."

"Please, Endy, I-" Serenity gasped again as she felt his head slip just inside her heat, but went no further.

"Tell me." He growled.

"Oh, goddess, I need you so much. I want to feel you inside me." She panted as she pulled on his hips. "Please, I can't wait anymore."

With a moan he rammed his member into her tight passage. It felt like coming home. Putting her legs around his hips, he lifted her from the bed to pin her against the wall. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand while grabbing her ass with the other. Their movements became frantic as Endymion slammed her into the wall with his powerful thrusts.

Serenity didn't mind the rough treatment. When he finally released her hands to grip her waist, she gripped his horns. There was something so sexual about holding their ebony smoothness in her hands. His growl sent shivers up her spine as she felt her body ready for orgasm.

"Wait for me, Serenity. I want us to cum together." He grunted as he pumped his hips harder.

She shook her head as she felt her body begin to tremble. "I can't-"

It was her body milking him that finally pushed him over the edge. Slamming forward one last time, he swore as he let himself spill inside her. They were both sweating and breathing rapidly when Endymion dropped them to the bed.

Serenity sighed as she curled up to his side. She was surprised at the lack of guilt she felt over what they had just done. Nothing could make her regret the time she spent with this man. She grinned as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and wished her goodnight. She would have only sweet dreams this night.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Green eyes glowed with fury as he became aware of the strengthening bond between the two lovers. His long standing bond with the priestess grew weaker each time. This could not be allowed to continue. He smiled as he looked to his sister who was lounging on a divan.

"It looks like you have lost your love before even getting a chance, sister mine."

At Atreus's words Persephone shot up. "What do you mean?"

Atreus shrugged. "Your Endymion is making love to the young priestess as we speak."

"No, how do you know?" She questioned as she felt anger pool in her stomach.

"I have my ways. If you wish to stop them from becoming to close you must find them. I, for one, do not wish my Serenity to be pining for your devil when I finally have her in my grasp. "

Persephone stood to her full height. "I will not let that bitch take away what is mine."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There you have it! Please review because I don't know how long it will be before I can get out another chapter. Don't forget about my poll!

Ja, LunaBell


	17. Chapter 17

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Rei and Ami couldn't believe their eyes. They had hoped to wake Serenity and spend a few hours together before Luna and the others started in with their plans for the eventual war. Neither had expected to find their friend curled contentedly, not to mention _naked_, in the arms of the "Cursed King".

"Oh my, this is unexpected." Ami whispered as she diverted her eyes.

Rei on the other hand stared shamelessly before saying, "I probably should have figured this would happen."

At that moment a confused looking Nephrite came up behind them. "Have either of you ladies seen King Endymion? I checked his room but he wasn't there."

Shrieking, Rei jumped a foot as she attempted to block his view of the room. "Nope, haven't seen him."

Neph let out a sarcastic 'uh huh' as he watched the two women fidget.

"Perhaps he has gone down to break his fast."

"Yes! He is surely down stairs. Why don't you go check while we wake Serenity?" Rei exclaimed, latching on to Ami's idea.

"I'll be out in a minute Nephrite. Now, would you ladies will kindly get out of the room so I may dress?" Everyone froze at Endymion's words. Rei started to turn around but suddenly found herself and Ami being hauled out of the room.

"I will see you downstairs, my lord." Nephrite said as he closed the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity giggled as she listened to Rei berating Nephrite for his manhandling. Turning, she watched as Endymion got up and began to dress. He had a beautiful body. Everywhere she looked she found toned muscles and tanned skin. Even his backside!

"You'd better get dressed, Sere. I'm sure your friends will be expecting you to be with me." He shrugged on his shirt as he made his way to her side. "Plus, I don't relish the thought of your Luna walking in and finding you naked and me in the same room."

She laughed as he shuddered at the thought, before getting up and rapping her arms around his neck. "Is the big, bad Endymion scared of a tiny woman?"

"I have to admit that the 'tiny woman', as you called her, is a pain to deal with when she's in a snit. I would prefer not to have to deal with her this early in the morning." He patted her bare ass. "Now get dressed. I'm starving."

Serenity dressed quickly, before following Endymion to the dining hall. It was eerily silent as they took in the scene before them. The Generals sat at one side of the long table with Rei and Ami on the other. Jadeite and Rei seemed to be having some kind of staring contest while Ami picked timidly at her food, seeming to be embarrassed at Zoicite's loopy grin. The remaining two were watching the four avidly.

Serenity cleared her throat as they moved to sit beside Ami. "I trust everyone had a restful night?"

Rei turned her death glare on her. "I had a wonderful night. Imagine my disappointment to wake and find this idiot waiting for me." She motioned in Jadeite's general direction.

"Well, excuse me for asking how you slept." The idiot complained as he slouched in his seat.

Rei glowered before replying. "I believe you are leaving out part of your greeting."

Everyone wanted to hear the rest but was disappointed when the two just went back to glaring at each other. Serenity turned to Ami next. "Did you sleep well, Ami?"

"I slept very well, thank you." Ami mumbled, not looking up from her plate.

Not sure what was going on, Serenity decided to ignore her friends in favor of the delicious smelling food a serving girl sat in front of her. Conversation soon resumed as Endymion and his men talked about their plans for a defense against Aramaus's armies. As it stood they were greatly outnumbered with Celeste joining with Arasol. Though not large, Celeste still had a decent sized contingent of men. With Persephone being accepted by the Elders, they were sure to be on her side.

The women listened to the discussion with avid interest. They all had to be prepared for the battle to come. When Zoicite gave a rough estimate of warriors in each army, everyone was surprised to find Ami shaking her head.

"Over the last few years Celeste's depleted army has gained back about half of its original number. I doubt they will send out the whole contingent, preferring to keep at least half close to the castle in case of a direct attack. With that in mind we should be looking at about a three hundred men from Celeste added to Arasol's eight. I would guess the number to be somewhere around eleven or twelve hundred not nine." Ami explained.

Zoicite starred in awe. "How did you come by this information?"

Everyone grinned when they noticed her blush. "Ami is extremely intelligent. She was even offered a chance to work as an apprentice to one of the Elders." Serenity praised.

"Brains and beauty, especially together, are rare to find in these times. It seems you have both in spades my dear Miss Velarus." Zoicite commented, making her blush all the more.

"You are too kind, sir."

Rei grinned as she nudged her shy friend. Deciding to save her more embarrassment, Rei changed the subject. "So, how many men do you have, milord?" she directed the question to Endymion.

"Though better trained, I've only about seven hundred men." He explained. "We are still looking at a difference of around four hundred."

"Perhaps I could help."

The group turned to find a tall brunette lounging in the doorway.

A few inches shorter than six foot, she was surprisingly slim and toned. Golden bands circled her muscular upper arms and the sleeveless top, combined with skin tight breeches, showed off her lithe figure. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth as they watched the group take her measure.

"And who might you be?" Nephrite asked.

The woman smiled as she moved into the room. "Me? Why, I'm the answer to your prayers."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna sat quietly as she listened to Artemis. It had been years since the last time they saw each other. Years of regrets and loneliness that could finally be reaching its end. She sighed as she thought back to the day she chose duty over love.

_Flashback_

It was storming. Dark clouds blocked the sun as thunder shook the ground. The storm had started the night before just as Lady Tranquility Parthenia, Queen of Celeste, went into labor with her twins. The first, a girl, had been born the next afternoon, but the other had yet to make an appearance.

Luna knelt before the statue of Artemis, in the palaces prayer room, begging for her friend and queen to deliver her second child safely. Tears in her eyes she looked at the goddess's stone face. "Please, goddess, help her in her time of need. She is one of your chosen. She is devoted to you and her kingdom. Please!" she sobbed out the last word as she put her face in her hands.

A soft gust of air caressed her cheek as the room went eerily silent. Luna looked about but could find no reason for the breeze as all the windows were closed. Then she heard it. The soft shuffling of bare feet on cold tile. Turning around, she could just make out the silhouette of a woman standing in shadows at the back of the room.

"Who are you? This is a private room, you are not allowed in here." Her voice shook with uncertainty.

The woman smiled, but didn't move. "Do not fear, Luna. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

Luna stared. "I do not grant favors to those I don't know."

Laughing softly, the woman moved forward till she stood in the soft glow of candlelight. Luna couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Artemis, goddess of the Moon. Her skin seemed to glow with an inner light she hadn't noticed at a distance. Her eyes shined with love as she looked at her follower.

"My goddess." Luna whispered reverently before dropping again to her knees. "Forgive my impertinence."

"There is nothing to forgive. Please stand, for there is much I have to tell you, and much to do before the second princess arrives."

Luna looked questioningly at her goddess before asking, "The other child is also female?"

Artemis nodded. Minutes later Luna stood in disbelief as Artemis waited for her agreement.

"There is no other way? You are sure it will happen just as you said?" Luna asked with tears on her cheeks.

Artemis smiled sadly. "It is the only way. You have everything you need to make the switch, and ensure the crystals safety for the time being. I'm counting on you Luna." And with that she was gone.

The dark haired woman sat quietly for a few minutes before standing on unsteady legs. Making her way to the door, she stopped to take one last look at the likeness of her goddess. "It will be as you say."

_End Flashback_

Two days later the Celeste was attacked, and Queen Tranquility breathed her last as her son drove his sword though her belly. Luna had watched from an alcove as the young prince had killed his mother. She had grieved her friend for years. She still felt that she should have done more.

She had left the kingdom shortly after, taking with her the body of her friend's eldest daughter. She had had to be sure that the baby received more than an unmarked grave. It had been the least she could do.

She could still remember the cemetery she had stolen into and the grave she had constructed. She still went there sometimes to pay her respects to the child who had died before really getting to live. She had given up everything to follow her goddess's instructions. She had hated hurting Artemis, her fiancée, but it was her duty to do all she could to protect the future of Celeste.

"Luna, are you even listening?"

She looked up to find Artemis staring at her with gentle eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes. "I'm sorry; I was off in my own world. You were saying?"

He shook his head as he moved to her side. "I was asking when this will all be over. We have already wasted over twenty years of our life apart." He caressed her jaw. "I don't want to waste anymore time, Luna. I love you."

Luna smiled as she placed her hand over his. "It won't be much longer, darling. Everything is happening just as Artemis said." Her brow scrunched up for a minute. "Though I'm having a hard time sorting out some of the visions she has sent me over the years."

"What kind of visions?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

Luna explained the fleeting images of Serenity heavy with child, and a small bassinet covered with green blankets. "I have already asked for Rei's opinion, she believes it is showing me the possible future Serenity is meant to have." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm not so sure though."

Artemis sat back, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"There is just this feeling in my visions. I can't really explain it." She was at a loss.

"It seems to me that you are looking to closely at something simple. Do not try to find hidden meanings, Luna. Everything will come together in time."

Luna sighed, before laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm just worried for her. I love her as if she was my own."

Artemis smiled sadly over all they had been denied. "I know, my dear. I dare say she loves you just as much. She is strong, Luna. You have to believe that she can make it through this."

Nodding, Luna allowed them to lapse into silence.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Back in the dining hall, Lady Lita Serat, Princess of Seratolla, grinned at her audiences shocked expressions.

Nephrite was the first to shake out of his stupor. "You're telling us that you are the ruler of this country?"

"Well, I will be when the Roibhilin gets around to signing the documents." Lita shrugged. "With both my parents dead, I'm the only one left to take the throne, hence the decision to forgo the customary coronation."

Endymion leaned back as he studied her. "Why do you wish to offer your help? This doesn't concern you."

"I beg to differ. You are currently hiding out on my lands." She looked at Serenity before continuing. "You're going to need my help if you hope to keep Persephone off the throne. I have information that leads me to believe that if she were to become queen, Celeste would only be the first kingdom she would take. I figured that in offering my services, I'm starting the ground work of an alliance between you and me."

Zoicite nodded. "Your deductions make perfect sense, your majesty. It would stand to reason that we wouldn't turn our backs on those who offered help in our time of need."

"Exactly, and please, call me Lita. I'm not so high in the instep that I make my friends be formal under such circumstances."

"I can't believe you came here alone. What if something had gone wrong?" Kunzite asked.

Lita gave him a peeved look. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"I didn't mean it like that –"

Kunzite was interrupted by yet another new voice. "Oh, how exactly did you mean it then?"

Again all eyes turned to the door. "Allow me to introduce Mina," She gave Kunzite a smug look, "High General of the Seratolla Army, and my personal escort and friend."

Mina stood ramrod stiff as she let the others look her over, her dark blue eyes staring straight ahead and blond hair lying over her shoulder in long braid. With a sword at her hip and a savage looking dagger strapped to her thigh, she exuded a no nonsense attitude.

Unfortunately Jadeite had to open his mouth. "She's a general? She looks more like a tavern wench."

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment the woman had been standing idle halfway across the room, and the next she had Jadeite pinned to the table. Her dagger pressed to his groin as she glared in his face.

Lita laughed as she commanded her to release the whimpering man. The minute the dagger was removed, Jadeite scrambled across the table to plop into Rei's lap. Surprisingly, the fire priestess did nothing more than grunt at the impact.

The others turned questioning eyes to Lita. "How did she move so fast?"

"Mina holds with magic air." She explained.

Ami jumped in. "Air magic? I was not aware it was practiced anymore."

Lita looked to Mina to explain. "I have had these abilities for as long as I can remember. Air magic is technically a dead practice, but there are those who are born to it." She paused to look between Ami and Rei. "Just like the two of you were born with the abilities to bend water and fire to your wills."

Ami gasped. The others looked at her. "You never told me you had had your powers since birth." Rei accused.

"No one knew." She looked at Lita with suspicion. "How did you?"

Mina shrugged, before sitting beside Lita. "I have always been able to tell a true magic wielder from a trained one. Your powers are stronger than those who aren't born to it. It is the same for Lita and me."

Lita grinned as she was once again the center of attention. "Oh, my, did I forget to mention I have Earth magic?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Storm clouds cast shadows on the Temple ground as the new group of allies readied their eminent departure. The women stood before the waiting coaches exchanging their goodbyes as the men made sure everything was ready. Lita and Mina would return to their kingdom to collect their army, then journey to the border of Ellysion and Celeste to join Endymion's men. It would be a few weeks before the women saw each other again. Serenity excused herself when she began to sob.

"Oh dear, I'll go check on her." Ami curtsied before dashing after her friend.

Lita smiled sadly as she looked to Endymion. "Take good care of her." She motioned Mina toward their horses. "You have something worth fighting for King Endymion. Do you know her true worth?"

"Of course I know." Endymion looked to where Serenity had disappeared behind a carriage.

Lita laughed. "I have a feeling you haven't the slightest clue."

Rei watched Lita and Mina through shuttered eyes as the women gained her horse then road off. Something just wasn't right about that woman. Shaking off her discomfort, she patted Endymion's shoulder as she followed the path her friends taken.

Soon the precession was on its way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The first half of the journey was cloaked in rain as storms followed the group from the mountains. Harsh winds rocked the carriages causing them to move at a slow pace. Serenity, never very comfortable in closed spaces became ill. Not wishing to cause her more discomfort Rei and Ami moved to the other carriage and allowed Luna to watch over her charge. The men got the worst end of the deal as they rode out in the elements.

When the weather finally moved off to the west everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first night that they were able to leave the confines of their coaches.

Endymion waited until the others were gathered around the fire to approach Serenity. "How are you feeling?"

Serenity looked up as he sat beside her a few feet away from the others. "Better." She watched as he shifted awkwardly. "Is there something else on your mind?"

Endymion glanced at her before returning his attention to the fire. "No, I'm just not good at small talk. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to say."

Serenity grinned as she leaned against his shoulder. "You do not need to say anything. Just sit with me."

"I do believe I can do that." That sat in silence for a few minute. "I want you to promise me something."

It was his tenseness that gave Serenity pause. Looking up into his shadowed face she turned it toward her. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise that if anything happens to me, you will go to Seratolla. I don't want to die knowing that you are unprotected." When she began to shake her head he caught it between his hands. "I know the others don't believe it, but I do care for you. Lita would hide you away; keep you safe. I need you to promise me."

Serenity searched his eyes. "I don't think I could go on without you." She whispered.

Endymion chuckled as he pulled her against him. "Yes, you could, and would probably be better off. You are a strong woman, Sere." He kissed her forehead. "Promise me."

"I promise." Closing her eyes she simply let him hold her.

The next day they spotted the scouting party. Four men could be seen in the distance. Endymion called a halt to the group as he waited for them to draw closer.

"My Lord!"

Kunzite rose up in his stirrups as he squinted at the approaching group. "Is that Betto?"

"I'll be damned." Jadeite breathed.

When they finally drew abreast of each other, Endymion was surprised to find Betto and a few of his men. "What is it?"

Betto let out a breath. "The armies of Celeste and Arasol have been spotted a few miles off our borders, my Lord. "

Endymion cursed. He had expected to at least make it back to the castle before they made their move. He glanced back at the grim faces of his generals before turning back to his subordinates. "Where are my men?"

"They have already been moved to the border. They await your command." Betto replied with a grin.

"Good."

Endymion turned as the women came to greet the men. Serenity looked pale as she smiled at the group before turning to him. "Is there a problem?"

"It seems that the enemy has already mobilized. I'm afraid I'm needed at the border." He shook his head when she moved to argue. "I will send Jadeite ahead with you to the castle. My men need me."

Serenity lowered her eyes. "You will be safe, my lord?"

Endymion reached down to drag her into his lap. When she stared at her hands, he reached to tilt her face up to his. "I will be back before you know it. You're not lucky enough to be rid of me so soon."

"Who says I want to be rid of you?" she whispered.

He kissed her before setting her back on her feet, causing Luna to squawk in indignation.

Endymion winked at her before calling the others and racing off into the distance. The generals waved as they passed and soon they were out of site.

"Well, it looks like I'm stuck taking you ladies the rest of the way." Jadeite whined as he shooed them back into their carriages. "Let's not dawdle any longer ladies."

Rei and Ami rolled their eyes as they took their seats. Serenity kept staring at the spot where the men had vanished, never noticing Luna's concerned gaze.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The rest of the trip proved uneventful. Serenity was surprised at the peace she felt when her once-upon-a-time prison came into view. Not even its dark visage could dampen her happy mood. As they rolled to a stop, Serenity scrambled out. Everything looked the same, but this time she had arrived of her own free will.

Rei joined her as the others saw to their trunks. "So, this is the castle of Ellysion."

"Yes, does it meet with your approval?" Serenity asked as she nudged her friend.

Rei twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she pretended to ponder the question. "Well, I guess there is a certain dark charm to it. Though I believe with a little time we could have it looking more welcoming."

Serenity hugged her friend to her. "I'm so glad I have you around, Rei. "

"You'll always have me, Sere. I'm never going to leave your side."

The girls embraced a moment longer before marching inside to see what mischief they could get into.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had been weeks since the thwarted coronation and Persephone was still enraged at the priestesses audacity. She paced the length of her chamber in the Moonlight Temple. The crystal should have been in her possession by now!

Atreus had laughed when she explained what had happened and had told her not to worry. Ha! Some brother he was turning out to be. He was too busy daydreaming about that whore Serenity to care that she had once again stolen her birthright away.

"Careful with your thoughts, sister mine. I don't appreciate being maligned in thought or word of mouth."

Persephone whirled around to find her brother lounging on her bed. "Where have you been?"

Atreus stretched before answering. "I've simply been taking care of some loose ends, my dear." Turning to look out the window he waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry your pretty little head over the crystal. You will have it soon enough."

"When, brother, when will I have it? I'm tired of waiting for my due. You promised!" In a fit of temper she knocked over a chair before throwing a vase across the room. "You promised me Celeste and Endymion! I have yet to receive either."

"Do you think throwing things will get you what you want quicker? This fit of temper is uncalled for." Atreus replied with a bored yawn.

"I want what is mine, Atreus. I want it now!"

Atreus turned to hide his triumphant grin. Everything was falling into place. It wouldn't be long before Serenity and Celeste was his. "What if I said I knew a way for you to get what you want before this war even starts?"

Persephone paused mid-rant. "Do you?"

"Come closer, dear sister, and I shall tell you how to grasp hold of all you want."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLllll

Serenity sat in Endymion's room. She still couldn't believe that Jadeite had put her here. It was a cavernous room with towering windows and an enormous bed. As she looked about, she noticed that it was unusually bear of personal effects. There were no knick-knacks or mementos; nothing to say who it was that occupied the space.

She moved to the bed. Draped in black velvet in was unexpectedly inviting. Removing her wrap, she called for Sirrush, who had been lounging in front of the fire. The miniature dragon scampered across the carpet. She giggled as his companion watched wearily from his position by the fire.

Scooping up her friend she beckoned the other toward her. She had been trying to win the grump over all day and hadn't gained any ground. He would simply puff up and turn his back to her. "I'm sure you'd be more comfortable up here with your brother. I promise not to bother you." She cajoled as Sirrush grunted at him.

Seeming to take the hint, the other dragon padded over and jumped on the bed to curl up beside his twin. Serenity sighed before climbing in. She would simply have to try again tomorrow. Before she drifted off to sleep she grinned and wondered - what would be a good name for her grumpy little companion?

It was the low rumbling that woke her up. Squinting toward the noise, Serenity was surprised to see the two dragons caged in some sort carrier. "What -?"

"Confused, Serenity? I couldn't allow my future husbands pets to get injured, now could I?"

Serenity gasped as she flew from the bed. Turning to the voice, she demanded, "Who are you?"

Girlish laughter came from the sitting area as the figure moved forward. Persephone grinned at the shock on her adversaries face. "You really didn't think I would let you get away with it did you?" Persephone glanced around before settling her enraged gaze on Serenity. "Why are you in his room?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders as she watched the other girl simmer. "It is where Jadeite put me."

"You have no right to be here. You think because he slept with you once or twice it makes you special? All he wants is the crystal, and once I have it he will no longer have anything to do with you." Triumph gleamed in her eyes as Serenity looked away. "You know it is the truth. The only reason he wants you here is so he can get the Silver Crystal."

"No." but her voice trembled.

"Yes, he will throw you away like garbage when you no longer have what he desires. He will come to my bed when I offer to lift his curse." Persephone laughed as she gathered her powers.

Serenity knew an attack was coming, and quickly summoned her own magic. The blast shook the room. Both women ducked as backlash from the blasts shot about the room. It wouldn't be long before the others heard the noise and came running. The dragons weren't helping with the entire racket they were making trying to free themselves.

Serenity stood on shaking legs as she watched Persephone pull something from her pocket. "You know, Serenity, it had occurred to me that your powers could be being amplified by the crystal." She tossed a small vial into the air before catching it again. "It is why I had my brother make this little potion." She threw it to the ground at Serenity's feet.

Glancing down, serenity gasped as black tendrils pooled out of the broken shards of glass. She tried to scurry back, but was quickly entangled in their slimy grasp. Within seconds they had absorbed into her skin.

"Your helpless know, my dear Serenity. The potion will keep you from using your power. I had it made especially for you." Persephone sneered.

Not wanting to believe it Serenity tried calling forth a power blast. When nothing happened she concentrated harder. Her head began to pound as she tried to force her powers to the surface. Serenity turned as the pounding became louder. It wasn't her head. The others were pounding on the door.

Persephone smiled as she turned to face it as well. "Your friends have some interesting powers. I believe one is trying to burn the door down." Serenity looked back at her as she tsked at the barrier, before turning back to her with a power blast at the ready. "Too bad you'll be dead long before they can get to you." And with a gleeful cry she threw the ball of black light.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Serenity watched the blast come. There wasn't enough time to move. Holding her breath she gave up one last prayer that the others would be alright, before she lost consciousness.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SORRY!! I know it has been a while but I can honestly say that I have been crazy busy. I promise the next chapter will be out soon. I actually cut this chapter shorter than I had originaly planned because it just wouldn't end right otherwise. I have a big surprise in store for the next chapter though. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R!

-LunaBell


	19. Chapter 19

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Blood soaked the scorched earth as the two opposing armies faced off at the border. The first skirmish had barely begun when Saratolla's army to help them push the enemy back. Endymion had to admit to being impressed with the women's military training as they lead their soldiers into battle. Mina rode ramrod straight in her saddle as she belted out orders, while Lita rode between the lines, checking her men for any weakness.

It was late afternoon by the time Celeste and Arasol pulled back their men to regroup. Endymion and the others watched from a small rise as injured soldiers were pulled from the field. Many had already been lost on both sides. Though neither side had won the war, the day had been a small victory for them.

Lita leaned forward on the horn of her saddle as she took in the carnage below. "We have lost many good men today."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes, but our casualties are significantly less than those of Celeste."

Lita glanced at Nephrite to acknowledge him before turning to Mina. "How does it look on our end? How many are injured?"

"Most of our men have minor injuries. I'm not clear on the exact number but we only lost about two dozen men." Mina paused before continuing. "I'm afraid Malcolm was one of the fallen."

The men turned to look at the two women as Lita's face paled. Without a word the young queen turned her horse and raced toward the camp. Mina remained stoic as she stared at an unknown point in the distance.

"Perhaps I should –. " Nephrite began as he turned to follow, before being cut off by the lady general.

"Leave her be. Malcolm was like an uncle to her. He was High General during her father's reign." She sighed as she wiped at her brow wearily. "He taught her everything she knows of stratagems and war. Hell, he was the one to show her how to sit a damn horse." Her voice wavered as she finished.

Kunzite was the first to speak. "What was he to you?"

Mina drew herself up as she turned to look him in the eye. "He was my adoptive father. Why else would a woman be made High General? He raised me to take his place." She looked back toward the tents. "He wasn't even supposed to join us. The men must have hid him among the ranks before we left." She let out a small laugh. "The old man never could stand to be left out of a brawl. I should have known he would pull something like this."

"We are sorry for your loss, Mina." Endymion whispered.

Mina nodded. The group sat in silence as they watched the enemy campfires glowing on the distant horizon. Tomorrow would mean a continuation of the carnage they had seen today. More men would fall because of one woman's lust for power.

The sound of an approaching rider could be heard in the distance. Endymion and the men tensed as the rider seemed to be coming from the other camp. Endymion motioned for the others to hold as he moved forward. "Who goes?"

The rider pulled up short in the darkness. "Do not tell me that my old friends will hold against me the sins of my father?" the stranger cockily replied.

"Andrew?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Consciousness came slowly. White lights danced behind closed lids as the world continued to tilt on its axis. Muffled noises pierced through the fog of awareness as feeling came back to slackened limbs. What had happened? Turning her head to the side she could make out Rei's voice raised in anger and Ami calm murmurs.

"Is she alright, Ami?"

Luna. Pulling together her strength Serenity attempted to lift her heavy lids. At first the world around her was a blur. Blinking, she was finally able to focus on her friends anxious faces. "What -?" was all she could manage before her throat closed.

"Take it easy, Sere. Your powers have been depleted and your body is dealing with the strain." Ami cautioned.

Nodding she accepted Luna and Ami's help to sit up. It was then she noticed Jadeite crouched down in the spot Persephone had been standing only moments – or what seemed like moments – before. The floor was stained bright red with what could only be blood. My goddess, what had happened?

Seeming to be thinking along the same lines, Rei moved to Serenity's side. "What happened in here? We were all sleeping when we heard an explosion." She turned to look at the dark stain. "How did she get in?"

Serenity shook her head. She had no idea how the woman had gotten into her room. How she had been able to get in and cage the dragons before Serenity had even been roused was beyond her. Not to mention the barrier she had placed on the door to keep the others out had been stronger than anything Serenity had thought her capable of.

"Well, no matter how she got in, it doesn't look like she made it back out without a fatal injury." Jadeite stood and moved to the bed.

Ami scrunched up her brows as she pondered the scene. "Rei, would you mind scanning her aura to make sure no damage has been done?"

Rei nodded as she leaned forward to place her hands upon Serenity's body. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and focused on reading her friends aura for any weak spots. She was happy to find it glowing brightly with health. That's when she saw it.

Pulling her hands back, the fire priestess stared at her friend with a mixture of dismay and pleasure. "Sere, what exactly happened between you and Persephone?"

"I'm not sure." She answered in a whisper. Her throat still hurt but she was able to get out a quick rendition of what had taken place.

When she had finished Ami shook her head. "If she had managed to bind your powers how were you able to defeat her?"

"I don't know. All I remember is seeing her attack coming toward me then – nothing."

Everyone looked to Rei when she burst into horrified laughter. Calming herself, she glanced at her pale friend before turning her attention to the others. "There is a very good explanation for what happened." She paused as she prepared to give her shocking revelation. "Serenity had nothing to do with Persephone's defeat."

"Then who did?" Luna demanded.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Mina entered the tent with a sense of dread. Lita had left to seek her bed an hour before and she felt it was now safe to say her goodbyes to the man who had raised her. With a heavy heart she moved to the bedside of the once revered High General. Grasping his hand, she laid her other hand upon his cheek. "Why did you have to join us, Father?" she whispered as she lowered her head to his chest.

In her misery she didn't hear the tent flap open or the man that filled the opening. "Ma'am?"

Mina quickly dashed the tears from her eyes as she turned to face Endymion's first in command. Having only met him twice she was surprised to find the handsome man standing awkwardly at the entrance, acting nothing like the stoic warrior she had seen previously.

"Did you need something, sir?"

Kunzite shuffled his weight from foot to foot. He didn't know why he had followed the warrior woman. It had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Now he wasn't so sure. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Mina was intrigued when he turned to exit. "No, please, I was done here." She gently placed her father's hand back on the table before covering his body with her own cloak. Later she would see to having a burn pile built to send his soul to the afterlife, but for now she would simply let him rest in death as he hadn't in life.

Brushing past him, she made her way to an empty fire. Ignoring Kunzite as he took a seat beside she thanked the young Seratollian soldier who brought her a tin of brandy. When he cleared his throat she decided it was time to figure out what he wanted.

"Did you need something?"

Kunzite glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "No, I was just checking to make sure you were alright."

Stretching out her legs she pondered his statement. It would seem that the man had been worried for her state of mind. Mina sighed. "If it had been one of your men who had just lost a parent in a battle, would you be checking up on him?"

Caught off guard he stuttered for a minute before finding his voice. "Well, no, of course not." At her angry huff he quickly backtracked. "Well, that is to say, I might have if – "

Shrugging off his excuse, she leaned forward. "Look, I understand that most women would be bursting into tears and making a horrible racket, but I'm not your typical female. I was raised to be a warrior, a soldier, I don't know how to act like a watering pot." Slamming down her cup she stood up to leave.

A calloused hand gripped her wrist, pulling her to a stop. "I did not mean to anger you mistress. I simply wished to make sure you were fine." Kunzite released her. "I lost my father in battle years back. I didn't know it at the time, but it had been in the attack against Celeste."

Mina stood stock still at the pain she heard in his voice and waited for him to continue. "It was three days before the news reached my mother and I. Maman never recovered from the loss and died a few months later." He drew in a shuddering breath before looking up at Mina. "I was only eight."

She watched as he gazed into the fire. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose your parents at a young age."

He looked up as she returned to her seat beside him. "Would you like to hear my story?"

"You don't have to tell me anything." He whispered as he watched her face.

Laughing in self mockery, she explained. "Perhaps I was too hard on you. I know it's not the norm for a woman to be in my prestigious position." She smiled when he choked on his brandy. "Alright, there has _never_ been another woman in my position. But, it was I was raised to do. My parents were killed when I was six and after their death's Malcolm took me in. Having never been married he had no idea how to raise a small girl, so he raised me like the son he had always wanted. While other girls were learning how to run a household or set-up a fashionable party, I was practicing my sword skills and beating the snot out of the local boys."

Kunzite chuckled. "Sounds like you've led an interesting life."

"Yeah, that's how I like to look at it. Then I met the young Princess Annalita and my whole world just seemed to fall into order. Lita had always been a little too tall and strong. She always stood out among the other young ladies."

She remembered the first time she had seen the Amazonian princess standing proud as she listened to her friends talk about her behind her back.

_Flashback_

_Eleven year old Mina wiped the sweat from her brow as she lugged the overfull water bucket toward the kitchens. Why did Malcolm have to get her a job as kitchen help. The fact that she had no knowledge of how to cook made her the perfect candidate to do the more menial tasks. Sighing she continued on her way only to be stopped short._

_There, standing beside the door to the kitchens, was a rather tall girl dressed in the most expensive gown she had ever seen. Without making a sound she sat down her burden and crept closer. It seems that she was spying on the group of chattering girls around the corner. Hiding behind a cart she crawled forward to hear what was being said._

"_My goddess, she's a freak of nature! She is taller than my brother and he is already seventeen!" Snickered the blond with a pinched face, while the brunette beside her nodded in agreement. _

_The girl with red-brown hair twirled a lock of hair as she leaned in. "I heard that she will be taller than most men by the time she's done growing. Could you imagine? What man would want to marry a woman who is taller than himself?"_

_The girls giggled some more. "Did you see her lift up the sofa earlier? I swear Portricia about swooned when she lifted it so she could look for her missing earbob." This came from the brunette._

_Turning back to the girl, Mina saw the tears that had started to leave trails down her cheeks. It wasn't fair to make fun of her for something she had no control over. Standing from her crouched position, Mina moved toward the group with a confident stride taking pleasure in the girls' widened eyes as she stopped just feet from them._

"_It's not nice to talk about others behind their back, ladies." _

_Affronted the three girls sneered at her before the red head stepped forward. "Oh, and who are you to know what is proper and what is not? You are nothing more than a grubby street urchin. Run along now, we don't wish to have our dresses sullied were you to sling some of that dirt that seems permanently caked to your skin."_

_Smiling Mina looked back to where she knew the other girl was hiding. "They do look awefully expensive." _

"_Of course they're expensive!" The blond sniffed as she brushed at a nonexistent crease in her skirt. "We wear only the best designs and fabrics."_

"_Well, then it would truly be a shame were they to get messed up." Mina was about to lean down when someone beat her to the punch. There beside her stood the tall brunette. _

_Walking up to the red head she waved her newly collected handful of dirt in her face. "Yes, Lilly, it would be a shame." And with those final words she rubbed the dirt into the others girls dress and face._

_Mina smiled before grabbing two handfuls and throwing them at the other two girls. When they had all run away screaming for the guards, the brunette turned to her. "Thank you, you didn't have to take up for me like that."_

_Shrugging, Mina dusted her hands off. "It was the right thing to do. Those girls had manners of pigs."_

"_Is that why you decided they would look good with dirt on them?" _

_Mina started to reply when she recognized the sound a heavily armored footsteps coming their way. Panicked she looked about for a line of escape. Malcolm was going to tan her hide for what she had done. Noticing her new friends discomfort the brunette put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry – I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know your name."_

"_Mina."_

"_Well then Mina, you have nothing to worry about." That was easy for her to say. She was some kind of lady._

"_I'm not so sure about that." Mina began to wring her hands as the guards came into view. _

"_You have neglected to ask me for my name, Mina." The brunette pointed out when the men were only a few yards away._

_Sighing, she turned to the taller girl. "And what would your name be, my lady?"_

_The girl got no chance to answer as the guards stopped in front of them with a bow. It was the man in the leads words that shocked Mina speechless. "Princess Annalita, we heard that there was in incident with three young ladies and a serving girl." The man eyed her in disapproval before turning back to Lita._

_Lita grinned at Mina before answering. "No problem, sir. The girls simply got what was coming to them."_

_End Flashback_

They had been friends from that moment on. Mina would never forget Lita's laughter after the men had left. She had saved her from severe punishment then helped her lug the pail of water into the kitchen where they sat and talked the rest of the day. "She became my best friend. We were surprised that we had never crossed paths before, but she had been off at school for most of the previous years and I had been busy helping Malcolm or his soldiers that I had never had time to go up to the castle."

Kunzite smiled at the love he could heard in her voice. It was clear that she cherished her queen and friend. "It's getting late. Do you need any help with your father's burial?"

She shook her head before climbing to her feet. "I have it under control, thank you." She paused. "It was nice talking to you, my lord."

Grinning, he reached forward and squeezed her hand. "Please, call me Kunzite."

She blushed as she tugged her hand loose and started to walk away before turning quickly back toward him. "I will only use your given name if you also use mine."

"It would be my honor, Mina."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

WHOO!! That's two in two days!! Thanks to everyone who left reviews. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I noticed a mistake I made in chapter 19 that I would like to point out. At the end of the first scene I had Motoki show up and accidentally called him Andrew. Sorry for the confusion!

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

The silence was thick as everyone stared at Rei. Her announcement had shocked the group as a whole. "Are you saying that the crystal is _inside_ her?" Jadeite asked in shock.

"But that isn't possible! Luna has the Silver Crystal." Serenity looked to the older woman. "You do, don't you?"

Luna breathed out a sigh as she scrubbed her hands over her face. "Serenity, there are some things that I haven't been totally truthful about. I was lady in waiting to Queen Tranquility of Celeste, she was my best friend. We grew up together, her companion as children and confidant as adults." She looked to Serenity as she forced herself to tell the rest. "It was the night that she gave birth to her twin daughters that our peaceful world came crashing down."

"Wait, are you telling us that the Queen gave birth to twins?" Ami asked in amazement. "Why didn't anyone know?"

Rei shook her head sadly. "I would expect you of all people to understand, Ami. Twin girls would have put the kingdom into an upheaval. Of course the first born would be the rightful heir but then you would still have another girl too close to the same age that could contest it due to the circumstance of birth. Had the other been born first, she would be ruler. It's why the royals always stopped having children after having a female child."

"Rei is right. It was the reason no one was told. We were hoping to have a male and female. It wasn't until the goddess came to me herself that I knew we were to have to girls." Luna straightened her shoulders as she continued. "I was surprised to find the goddess before me as I sat praying for my friend's safe delivery of her second child. She told me of the eminent destruction of Celeste and the war that would ensue over the next ruler. I was told to replace the Silver Crystal with a fake and when the time came she would show me how to find the new ruler." Pausing, she drug in a shaky breath. "When I went to exchange the crystal, the real one was already gone."

"Well, it looks like we've found it." Jadeite drawled as he looked to Serenity.

Ami stood up to pace as she ran all the information through her mind. "So it would seem that Artemis put the crystal inside of Serenity as a way of keeping it safe; then led you to her years later. My only question is: why Sere?"

"Yes, why me?" Serenity asked as she pushed herself from the bed. "Why would the goddess give something so important to a – a peasant?"

"Because you're not a peasant."

Everyone turned to stare at Jadeite as he stood. Making his way to Serenity he quickly bowed to one knee before her. "You are not just a peasant, Sere. You are the rightful heir to Celeste."

No one spoke as he bowed his head. Shock vibrated through Serenity's system. It couldn't be true. Shaking her head, she quickly moved away from the bed and opened the cage holding Sirrush and his brother. As the twin dragons moved from the cage she watched as they pulled at her skirts before scampering to the bed.

"How?" she turned to her mentor and oldest friend. "How did this happen? Why did you never tell me? Were you the one who gave me to the Janaceks?"

Luna shook her head in defeat at the look of betrayal on the woman's face. "I didn't remove you from the castle. The goddess was the one that removed you from harms way. She didn't tell me till years later where I could find you."

Jadeite held up his hand for silence as he moved to stand before Luna. "I just have one question, my lady. Who is Persephone?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Awareness returned slowly as Persephone took in her surroundings. Sitting up, she moaned as pain lanced through her system.

"I see you've finally awakened."

Atreus sat on the bed as he brushed her bangs back from her face. Sweat poured down the sides of her face as she gripped at the bandages circling her chest. Burns covered her arms and other exposed skin as if she'd spent the day lying in the sun. Raising her hands, she gingerly reached up to feel her face. Holding back a sob, she asked Atreus to give her the looking glass on her vanity.

The features in the reflection were horrific. Skin raw and wrinkled, lips chapped and eyes bloodshot; her once lovely face was now forever scarred as proof of her failure. A keening wail began deep in her chest, before bursting through her lips and filling the room with her devastation.

Throwing the mirror, she hugged her knees to her chest. "How-?" she stopped at the sound of her own voice. The once harmonious sound was now transformed into a scratchy rattle.

"How did this happen?" Atreus asked as he watched Persephone hug herself miserably. "You failed at your errand. You were to simply capture the priestess. Instead, you attempted to kill her." He moved to grip her chin, bringing her eyes to his. "I think this is proper punishment for going against my orders."

Persephone watched Atreus with haunted eyes. "You think I deserved this?"

She jumped at his immediate burst of laughter at the question. "Of course you deserved it, my dear. How could you possibly think you could ever beat Serenity one on one? She is better than you in every way."

"How – how can you say that? I'm your blood!" She winced at the cracks in her raised voice.

Again he laughed. Moving to the door he paused before saying, "Lucky for you I never thought you'd be able to follow through. I'm sending some one else in to secure Serenity for me. The only good thing about your failure is that I now know there are more complications than I had first thought." He pulled the door open before giving his parting shot. "And by the way . . . you're not my sister."

She sat watching the fire long after the door had slammed shut.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Endymion breathed a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of the castle towers in the distance. Soon he'd be home. Soon he would be with Serenity. He was amazed at the difference in himself when he was around her. He had lived with his rage and loneliness for so long it was nice to let it all go if just for a time.

He glanced back at his friends as he pushed the group forward. Kunzite and Nephrite had agreed to stay behind with Mina, while Lita, Zoicite, Motoki, and he made their way back to the castle to check on the others. As he maneuvered them along the worn trail he grinned as the first snow flurries began their descent. It would be winter soon, and he could think of plenty things to do while he and Serenity whiled the days away inside.

"What has put a smile on your face, old friend?"

Endymion's grin grew broader as Motoki pulled up along side him. "Just thinking about home."

Motoki chuckled. "Is it the gloomy old castle that makes you all starry eyed or the lovely priestess waiting there?"

"I do believe it would be the beautiful Serenity that haunts our dear king's thoughts. Who would miss that aging monument to Hades that we call home?" Zoicite chimed in from behind.

Lita joined in the friendly banter as they reached the rise overlooking their destination. "I give Sere a few months before she starts nesting and making changes for the better."

Endymion let out a disgruntled snort as he took in the sight of his home. "There is nothing wrong with the old place."

"Yeah, if you're the lord of the underworld." Motoki joked.

Zoicite leaned forward to make another comment when Motoki suddenly swayed in his saddle. His eyes clouded over and he seemed disoriented as he attempted to right himself.

"Are you alright, friend?" Endy asked as he put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Motoki shook himself, before grinning at the others. "Yeah, just a dizzy spell. Been working myself too hard I guess."

Zoicite nodded as they continued on. "We'll be home soon. I believe we all need a good nights sleep."

Lita hung back as the others moved away. Something was wrong. The feeling that something had shifted in the group just wouldn't go away. She only prayed she could figure it out before something went wrong.

The group entered the castle to find the great hall in an uproar as servants and sentries prepared food stuffs and supplies. Lita raised a brow at Endymion as a young girl scuttled by with a large truck full of dresses.

"Molly, what in the world is going on?"

The red head's eyes rounded as she took in the sight of her king. "My lord, you are back early!"

Molly's unease instantly put the group on their guard. Endymion simply starred at her until she explained. "Well, you see, Master Jadeite and Mistress Serenity decided it would be better if they joined your party at the border." She rung her hands in agitation as Endymion's face darkened. "They thought they could help you see, and with the attack on the priestess a few nights ago-."

"Serenity!" Endymion's bellow filled the hall. Seconds later Serenity and the dragon's heads appeared from the walkway above.

"Endy, welcome home, and you too Zoi, we were just on our way to visit with you!" Serenity waved happily as she smiled down at the group. "Hello, Lita how are your troops doing? And it's good to see you again Motoki. Sorry about all this fighting!"

"It is quite alright, Priestess. I'm sure you never meant for this to happen." Motoki replied with a chuckle as he watched the vision above.

Endymion managed to hold his temper long enough for her to finish her pleasantries, before exploding. "Serenity, come down here this instant and explain what Molly meant about you being attacked."

Serenity seemed to think about the question before pointing toward the kitchen entrance. "I'm sure that Jadeite could do a better job at explaining the whole debacle than I. You'll find him in the kitchens with the girls, probably harassing Rei." With that she disappeared back to whatever she was doing, leaving the four below starring at two small dragon heads as they seemed to debate on where to go.

Sirrush seemed to make his decision as he pulled his head back to chase after his mistress. The other sat awhile starring at them before finally following.

Zoicite cleared his throat. "I believe that is the first time you've come home and not been greeted properly by your pets."

Lita patted him on the back before heading toward the door. "I believe they are Serenity's pets now."

"So what are we doing, Endymion?"

Endy glanced at his general before returning his gaze to the walkway. "You two go see what you can get out of Jade. I'm going to have a little chat with our disillusioned house guest." With a nod he made his way to the stairs.

The two remaining men looked to each other before turning and following Lita's trail into the kitchens.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity ran down the hallway with Sirrush and his brother nipping at her skirts. She really needed to find a name for the temperamental creature, but for now, she simply needed to find a place to hide before Endy caught up to her. She knew he would be upset about the attack and she didn't want to be around when he found out how close she had come to being killed.

Pulling up short, she peaked around the next corner. The west tower entrance was just down the next hall. It was the only tower that had an inside lock on the door. Come to find out it was used by most of the former Queens of Ellysion as a private quarters. The lock was to keep their husbands out.

Finding the hallway deserted she darted out and ran smack into the hard wall of Endymion's chest. He quickly scooped her up and headed for the tower entrance. She attempted to talk but caught the glare he sent her and immediately clamped her mouth shut. It wouldn't help to make him angrier than he already was.

Once inside he set her down then pushed the bolt home. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. It was the dragons that finally caught Serenity's attention. "What do you suppose we should name him?"

Endymion turned a confused glance her way before looking down at his pets, then back to her. "What are you talking about?"

Serenity sighed as she bent down to pick up the smaller of the two. "I have already named this little guy as you well know, but I'm having trouble figuring out a good name for his brother. He's a bit of a mischief maker." At her words, the other took a flying leap at the hem of her gown and started playing tug-a-war with it.

He shook his head at the ridiculous scene before him. How had he ever survived without her? How would he survive if she left him? Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"We can talk about baby names some other time, Sere. Right now I need you to tell me what happened."

Serenity froze at the word 'baby' as a chill skimmed down her back. She glanced down at Sirrush as he lounged on his back in her arms. What would it be like to carry Endymion's child? Would he even want one? Or would he simply tire of her like Persephone had said? He had never mentioned wanting a family, or what they were for that matter.

"What are we?"

Endymion sighed as he realized he wouldn't be getting the answers he wanted. "We're lovers, Sere, and I guess in some ways you could say we are friends."

She nodded absently at his response. When she said nothing further, he figured he had said something wrong.

Moving up to her he raised her chin so she had to look him in the eye. "What is wrong, Sere? Why are you questioning are relationship all of a sudden?"

"Is it a relationship?"

He jerked back at the doubt and hurt in her eyes. What had happened to make her doubt him? The only thing that had occurred since he'd scene her last was - the attack. "Tell me what happened."

Serenity bowed her head as she explained about what had transpired between her and Persephone following with Luna's confession, omitting the part about the crystal. When she'd finished, she watched through lowered lashes as he paced. He hadn't said anything throughout the whole tale and even now seemed deep in thought. "You don't seem surprised about my being the true heir to Celeste."

He didn't even break stride as he answered. "We had already come to the conclusion that you were the princess."

"We, who's we?"

"The generals and I had looked into yours and the kingdom's backgrounds. From the information we gathered we were able to figure out the rest."

Setting Sirrush on the floor, she moved to sit in a chair. "You mean you knew, or thought you knew the truth this whole time, and never thought to mention it to me?"

Endy stopped pacing. He realized his mistake to late. "It's not that I wanted to keep this from you. It just never came up." He moved to kneel in front of her. "Sere, I never would have kept something like this from you. You have to understand that - ."

"I understand perfectly well, your majesty. I am simply your means to find the crystal. My past would mean little when you planned to kill me eventually." Serenity mumbled dejectedly before giving vent to her hurt and anger. "That's what this has all been about isn't it? All you want is the crystal and you figured seducing me would get me to give it to you!"

Taking offense he swiftly tried to defend himself. "Now wait just a minute! I don't know where this is coming from, but I have done everything in my power to help you and keep you alive! I've gone to war with a man I've considered a friend for you and this is the thanks I get?"

"Yes, you've gone to war to protect me, but don't try to tell me it's for my welfare. You want the crystal Endymion?" She swiftly pulled his dagger from its sheath at his waist before pressing it to her skin above her heart. "You'll have to kill me to get it. The Silver Crystal is inside of me. All you have to do is carve me open to retrieve it."

Endymion starred in horror as she sliced a shallow cut into her skin. Moving quickly, he jerked the dagger from her hand before yanking her into his arms. "What in the hell has gotten into you?!" He gripped her face between his hands. "I don't care about the crystal anymore! The only thing I need is you."

She broke down as she saw the truth in his eyes. He truly cared for her. Sobbing, she buried her head in his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Endy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The two stood there for what felt like hours before they heard the others calling for them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity and Endymion didn't mention what had happened earlier when they joined the others for dinner. The conversations mainly surrounded the incident with Persephone and the group's decision to rejoin the troops against Celeste and Arasol.

After everyone had finished, and they cajoled Serenity into playing the harp, the girls and Luna decided to leave the men to talk. They said their goodnights before heading to their individual rooms. Lita had been given a room down the same corridor as Endymion and Serenity's so the women walked together.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Sere turned to Lita a little puzzled. "I'm feeling well. Why do you ask?"

"Well, with the last few weeks you've had I would expect you would be a little run down." Lita explained. "And to think that it still isn't over."

Stopping outside Lita's door, Sere asked anxiously, "Do you think we can win?"

The brunet sighed. "I'm not sure, Sere." She laid her hand on her friends shoulder. "But I do believe that we have a fighting chance. You are the true ruler of Celeste, Serenity, and we will fight till the end to see you back in your rightful place. Plus, it would be awesome to call the two kingdoms bordering my own friends."

Serenity giggled before waving goodnight and heading toward her own room. She had only been there a few minutes when a knock sounded. She was surprised to find Motoki on the other side of the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Endy sent me up here to grab something out of his desk." He replied with a grin.

"Of course, please, it's right over there."

Once Serenity had pointed to the large desk tucked against the wall, she turned to continue folding down the bed. "So, how are you holding up, Motoki? I really am sorry for all this. I know it must be hard for you with-" She was cut off as an arm snaked around her throat and closed off her air supply.

She clawed at his forearm as Motoki laughed in her ear. "My beautiful Serenity, you were always far too trusting for your own good. You should know never to turn your back on a man when you're alone in a room with him."

"Why?" she managed to gasp out as he loosened his grip slightly.

"Well, that is the question isn't it. First, I'd have to say that I was getting impatient with the others failures of bringing you to me, and second, I need to take care of the little bastard that grows inside you. The only child you will give birth to is mine." With those words he laughed and whispered a spell into her ear.

Serenity went limp. She could feel her mind fogging over and attempted to stay awake. "Endy . . ."

Motoki growled angrily as he tossed her to the bed. Pulling out a vile of red liquid, he waved it in her face. "You see this? This will make you miscarry that demons spawn." He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes before leaning in to kiss her lips. "It will all be over soon, sister mine. Then we can be together as we always should have been."

A roar from the doorway caught them both by surprise as Endymion and the other men exploded into the room. Motoki was there one second and gone the next as Endymion pinned him to the wall. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Jadeite and Zoicite quickly ran to check Serenity as she struggled to sit up. "Endymion, he's done something to her. She's disoriented and lethargic." Zoi said as he checked her eyes.

Endymion threw the laughing Motoki to floor before kicking him in the ribs. "What have you done to her?"

The man continued to howl with laughter as he was again pinned to the wall. Jadeite took in the scene with disgust. "Just kill him already."

Serenity shook her head violently at his suggestion. "No."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip his head from his shoulders."

Gathering her strength she looked to the laughing man. "Because . . . that's not Motoki . . ." she lost her breath as her mind fuzzed over again. Pushing it aside she tried to focus.

Zoicite looked between the two in confusion. "What are talking about? Of course that him. I think I would know a man I grew up with."

"Yes . . . it's Motoki's body . . . but . . ." she steadied herself for the rest. "He's being possessed."

The room went silent but for Motoki's laughter. "Ah, come on, Sere! You're ruining all my fun!"

"Who possesses him, Serenity?" Endymion growled.

Serenity met his eyes as she let her tears escape. "My brother, Atreus"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sorry for the long wait and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I can honestly say that we're getting close to the end of this story and I'm going to try my best to get the remaining chapters out as soon as possible. Thanks again to my readers! R&R!!


	21. Chapter 21

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Seconds after Serenity's announcement, Motoki went into convulsions. When he slipped into unconsciousness, Endymion had him sent to the dungeons to await his judgment. Serenity watched as the men talked before finally giving in to her body's demands and closing her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity before she was being shaken awake.

Endymion watched her with worried eyes as she smiled up at him and grasped his hand. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have him executed in the morning."

Turning her eyes away, she kissed his fingers before answering. "Because it wasn't your friend, Endy. Somehow, Atreus was able to take over his body. He called me his sister. Only Atreus would know my true identity." She looked at him as tears spilled from her baby blue eyes. "How can he be my brother, Endy? How can we come from the same parents and be so totally different? He wanted to hurt me, but worse he wants me as his lover. He is so sick."

Endymion watched as she broke down. He wanted to do something to take away her pain, but the truth was he was sick. Atreus was a twisted shell of man to want his own sister. To kill innocent people just for a crystal that will never be his. To murder his own parents and little sister for a throne that he could never rule-.

Endymion jerked as the thought hit him. "Serenity, what exactly did he say to you?" As her eyes skidded away again he pressed her. "Sere, I need to know what he said. It's important."

She gripped his hands tightly. "Do you promise not to get angry? No matter what I tell you?" When he nodded, she drug in a fortifying breath. "He had a small bottle with him. He wanted me to ingest it because if I had to birth a bas- . . . a baby, it would be his."

She watched him closely as the meaning sank in. When his eyes rounded and dropped to her waist, she knew he had figured it out.

"You mean your pregnant?" He asked in a shaky voice as he reached out to lay his hand on her slim stomach, his earlier thoughts forgotten.

She nodded. She could see the uncertainty that clouded his dark eyes as he stared at his hand. "It will be alright, Endy. We can handle this." She pressed her hand over his. "This is our child. Aren't you happy?"

Endymion sighed. "You're sure about this? You really think you can handle giving birth to my child?"

"Of course, I can handle this. I love you and I want this child." She grinned at him before sliding under the covers and motioning for him to join her.

He quickly pulled off his cloths and helped her do the same before climbing in. Her soft body fit perfectly to his as he wrapped his arm around her waist. It didn't take long for her curves to get the better of him. Pulling her close, he proceeded to kiss her eyelids then nose. At her sigh, he leaned in for her lips. No matter what happen, he would keep this woman with him.

Serenity reached up to grip his horns as his lips made their way down his stomach to her navel. She smiled at the low growl that shook his chest. His horns seemed to be extra sensitive. Lost in her thoughts, she let out a small squeal when his tongue dipped inside her folds to lave at her clit. It felt amazing.

He took his time with her, letting the feelings build before gently inserting a finger. He became more aggressive when she arched her hips to meet his thrusts. Her grip on his horns increased as she rubbed the ebony protrusions as she would his length. Another finger joined the first as he continued to lap at her swollen center. When he felt her tighten around him he quickly removed his fingers. She hadn't finished her cry of denial when he gently pushed his length into her.

He took it slowly this time, bringing her to completion again and again. Her soft cries nearly drove him wild as he worshiped her body.

She kissed his shoulder and ran her fingers in long caresses up his back. Loving the feel of his large body being so careful with her own. She could feel the tension in his shoulders as his body prepared to empty itself inside her. Raising her legs, she wrapped them around his hips as his thrusts became more erratic, gaining speed. He reached down at the last second to rub her clit and was rewarded when her cries joined his at his completion.

As they lay curled up on the bed, Endymion rubbed slow circles over her belly. "Everything will be fine. We will make this work."

Serenity smiled as she listened to him mumble about their futures. They would make it.

They had to.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aramaus paced the room as he listened to Persephone cry. They couldn't hold off the Elders for much longer. The old men wanted to have a conference with the future ruler of Celeste. It didn't help that Donovan kept pushing the issue, explaining that they were at war for her benefit. The damn man was out to destroy them.

Atreus breezed into the room with a lazy stride. Looking to his wailing sister, he raised a questioning brow at Aramaus. "What is wrong with her?"

"Are you serious? She's traumatized! The Elders are breathing down my neck for an audience with her and she is scarred beyond recognition! What do you suppose we do about this?" The enraged king asks as he watches the younger man.

Atreus moved to Persephone's side to wipe her eyes. "It will be alright, my dear." And with that he took her head between his hands and snapped her neck in one jerk.

The King of Arasol starred, stunned as her body slumped on the bed. He couldn't believe it. He had raised the child from a baby. Had treated her like his own daughter. "What have you done?"

"She had outlived her usefulness. I've been forced to change my plans because of her failures."

"She was your sister!" the older man wailed in grief.

Atreus shook his head as he moved to grab a drink. "She didn't tell you? I had already informed her of the fact that she was not my blood. My true sister, the true heir to Celeste, is currently holed up with that horned King of Ellysion."

"Are you saying Serenity is your sister?" Aramaus asked in incredulity.

"Yes, Serenity is my own baby sister." He turned around to face his ally as he continued. "Now, what I need you to do is arrest the Elders. You are to tell the troops that Donovan of Ellysion is suspected of murdering their future Queen, and we will hold them all until we know that no one else was involved."

"Are you sure that will work?" Aramaus gave a final look to the body on the bed.

Green eyes sparkled. "Of course, everyone loves a good betrayal. The men are so worked up over this war that they will believe that Donovan would take the side of his kinsmen. Now go."

As Aramaus rushed from the room, Atreus sat down beside Persephone's body to stoke the hair from her face. "Well, my dear, it looks like you weren't a complete waste of time after all."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You need to learn how to defend yourself, Serenity."

He had been saying that every three minutes as he paced the room the next morning. Serenity nodded again before rolling her eyes at Jadeite, who had joined them along with Zoi to figure out what to do with their friend. Zoicite was against executing him since he was not responsible for his actions while under possession, Endy and Jadeite on the other hand wanted his head for his attempt to harm Serenity, no matter the reason.

The two royals had decided to keep Serenity's pregnancy a secret for now. No point in getting everyone upset and causing Luna to go into hysterics. They had enough to worry about.

"We should start today."

Everyone looked back to Endymion as he finally stopped and looked at Serenity expectantly. Not sure what he was talking about, she simply nodded.

"Good, now, why don't you two men go make sure the women aren't having any trouble with the supplies? I'm sure they could use your help with the heavier packages."

The two generals grinned before practically running for the door. Serenity was almost sure she could hear Jadeite singing a song about long, raven hair and lovely, violet eyes under his breath. She giggled at his infatuation with Rei. They would make an adorable couple.

"Now, let's get down to the training room to start your lessons."

"Huh?" She pulled herself from her musing as she caught his words. "Lessons?"

Endymion let out an exasperated sigh. "Haven't you been listening to me?"

She looked down guiltily as she shook her head. "I'm afraid my mind has been elsewhere."

"Is this going to be happening a lot? Is it a symptom of pregnancy?" he asked with a smile.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm. "I'm not sure. I have always been a little flighty."

"Just a little?"

Ignoring his smart remark, she pulled him along. "So I'm guessing your wanting to teach me to defend myself. You're going to have your work cut out for you my friend, because I'm the most uncoordinated person alive."

It was hours later when Lita walked into the training hall to find an exhausted Serenity chugging down water and sandwiches and Endymion rubbing lightly at his left horn. When he spotted her he quickly beckoned her closer. "Do you see any cracks?" she looked closely at his horn before shaking her head.

"Good. These things are ugly enough as they are, it wouldn't help if one of them suddenly broke."

Serenity took enough time away from her food and drink to comment. "I don't think they're ugly. They make you look naughty, and I like that."

Lita had to choke back her laughter, which ended up making her snort a few times, gaining her a smoldering look from Endy. She quickly shoved down her amusement. "Well, it looks like you two have been awfully busy in here. I trust you weren't to ruff, what with her delicate condition."

The two exchanged glances. "You know about my condition?"

Lita gave her a look that said 'duh' before replying. "I hold the element of earth. With it comes the power to control certain aspects of nature and animals, it also puts me in close connection to anything to do with hearth and home." She moved forward to place her hand on Serenity's belly. "I could feel your child's spirit from the moment I met you. Conception and birth fall under the home category."

"That's why you were always asking how I was feeling! Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity asked.

Lita smiled, before shaking her head. "It wasn't my place to inform you. This is a personal matter between the two of you. You had to figure it out on your own."

"But we didn't. Atreus was the one who told me."

"It is unfortunate that you had to find out that way. If I had known, I would have mentioned it sooner."

Endymion cleared his throat to get their attention. "You won't tell the others will you? We don't want to put anymore stress on the group with everything else going on."

"Again, it isn't my place. I will say nothing."

Serenity hugged the Amazon. "Thank you, Lita. I'm glad that I will have someone to talk to about all this."

Lita returned the hug before casting an irritated look to the lunch Serenity had been devouring. "We also need to work on your diet. Lucky for you, I am an amazing cook and know everything that is healthy for an expectant mother." At Serenity's groan, she patted her on the back. "Don't worry. I promise you will love what I make for you. Just because it's healthy doesn't mean it has to taste bad."

"You say that, but somehow I'm having trouble believing it."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The group spotted their troops campfires in the distance. They had set out for the battlefront two nights ago. They would have left sooner if not for Endymion and Serenity's minor war over whether the dragons should accompany them. It had been hilarious to watch as Serenity lobbed everything within her reach at Endy at the idea of her 'babies' being thrown into the middle of battle and killed. Meanwhile the supposedly 'evil' Endymion tried to reason with her and explain that they had been to battle many times and had come home unscathed.

In the end, it was Serenity's tears that won the day. Sirrush and his brother were given strict orders to remain at the castle and help guard Motoki. For animals they had always obeyed well, and Endymion had no problem leaving them unchained. Sure they would follow his every dictate.

As they entered the camp, Kunzite ran quickly to his sovereign's side. "I sent a messenger to you just yesterday. I'm guessing he didn't reach you in time. We've received word from our men on the other side."

"And what news did they have?"

The head general cast a pitying glance toward Serenity and Luna before answering. "It would seem that Aramaus has had the Elders arrested for the murder of her royal highness, Princess Persephone of Celeste."

"What? You can't be serious! Those men wouldn't hurt a fly!" Luna raged.

"They are saying that Donovan killed her do to his loyalties to Ellysion and Endymion. Unfortunately, the men are too worked up over the war to actually think about the whole mess. They are ready to blame someone, and the Elders are caught in the middle." Kunzite explained.

Serenity could feel her hands begin to shake as she thought of the men who had saved her. Before they had found her, her life had been a never ending circle of pain and disappointment. They had saved her from that life of drudgery. Now they were paying the price for her crimes with their lives. "We have to do something."

Everyone turned to stare at her. "We can't just sit back and let them take the fall for my actions."

"We can't be sure that you were the one that killed her, Sere." Jadeite replied slowly.

Serenity felt tears burn her eyes as she looked to him. "You saw the blood, Jade. How could she have survived?"

"I'm willing to bet it was Atreus. He could be using this as a way to remove anyone who could stop this war and prevent him from reaching his ultimate goal."

"And what would that be?" Luna asked.

Endymion suggested they move their conversation to his tent and wait till the others could join them. Soon all four generals, the women, Serenity and Endymion all joined together to discuss their next move.

"I believe it had been Uterus's original plan to keep Serenity's identity a secret. He would place Persephone on the throne of Celeste while he took possession of the true power by keeping Sere for himself. No one would have thought twice about his relationship with her." Endymion explained to the group.

Ami nodded. "It does make sense. He could easily control Persephone. With Serenity and the Silver Crystal he could rule through her. But then that begs the question – what changed?"

"She failed. Persephone was too busy being jealous of our priestess to do as she was told. She tried to kill her instead of bringing her to her 'brother'. More than likely he figured we would find out who Serenity was so his plan wouldn't work. If we spilled the truth of her parentage to the world, he could no longer keep her. Incest is frowned upon by most people." Zoicite explained as he made a sound of disgust.

"Why would he need to be intimate with her to gain power? All he would have to do is threaten her with our lives and Sere would do whatever he wanted."

Endymion glanced at Serenity before replying, "It's not that simple Rei. At the moment, the crystal is inside Serenity." He took a breath before telling the others what he suspected. "My only guess is that the goddess placed it there for safe keeping. If you take into account what Atreus said to her that night . . . I believe that her first born child will be the new carrier of the crystal."

"Are you saying that her child will be born with the crystal inside them?" Luna asked befuddled.

"No, he's saying the child will_ be_ the crystal. My goddess, it actually makes sense." Ami exclaimed as she worked out the scenario in her head.

Serenity placed her hands protectively over her stomach. "How is that possible?"

Luna thought back to the dreams she'd been having the last few years. Always Serenity holding a baby. The most recent had shown her the room in Celeste where the crystal had once been housed. A baby's cry had shattered the crystal as it sat upon its pedestal, while the image of a gently rocking cradle had been reflected in the mirrors around the room. "He's right. I've seen this in dreams for quite sometime, I just never understood their meaning. Your child will be the new crystal. We must not let Atreus get to you. The father of your child can not be tainted with evil."

Endymion and Serenity stiffened at her words.

Serenity squared her shoulders before saying with deadly calm, "I'm afraid it is already too late. I'm currently carrying the heir to both Celeste and Ellysion."

"What?!" came from many angles, some in outrage, others in happiness.

Everyone began talking at once as they tried to get their two cents in. 'How could you be so careless?', 'why hadn't this been mentioned this sooner?', 'have you thought of any names yet, because Rei would be the perfect name for the new addition.' and Serenity's least favorite: 'How could you let that demon put his hands on you?'.

"Enough! What Endy and I do in our private lives is no ones business but our own. Luna, I look at you as my own mother, but I will be damned if I'll let you speak about the father of my child that way!"

Everyone starred at Serenity after her outburst. Luna looked to her charge with hurt eyes before getting up and leaving. No one spoke for a few minutes.

Rei finally broke the silence. "I'll go talk to Luna. She is just worried about you, give her some time."

Once Rei had left, Lita clapped her hands together. "Alright, I believe we should get Serenity to bed. We can talk war after she has gotten some rest."

It was after Serenity had passed out and Rei had shut herself and Luna up into a tent of their own, that the discussion finally turned back to the impending battle.

"We need to get into Celeste. I say we finish off these damned idiots they call an army and head straight to the heart of the matter. Atreus must pay for his offenses against Celeste and our own kingdoms." Nephrite said as he took a seat beside Lita.

Mina spoke up next. "I agree. We are wasting time with these small skirmishes. We need to make an outright attack. Take them by surprise."

"Mina and I could have the troops ready well before dawn. We could make our move before those slovenly fools even role from their mats." Kunzite announced.

Endymion nodded as he looked to his old friends and new comrades. They had all came a long way to get to the place they were now. Each would put their lives on the line for the others. They had become a unit, a family.

"I want you all to know that I appreciate what you have done for Serenity." He turned to his astonished men first. "I know I haven't been much of a friend to you men. We grew up together but I never treated you with the respect you deserved for all you have done for me. You have stuck beside me, and I thank you for that." Next he turned to Lita and Mina. "I want to let you know that I appreciate your help. We wouldn't have made it this far had you not joined us. When this is over, I want you to know that Ellysion will forever be in your debt and I plan on signing an official treaty. If you ever have need of my army it is yours for the asking."

Lastly, he looked to Ami. "I know you and Rei didn't have to join us, but you chose to for Serenity. When this is done I would appreciate it if you remained close. From what Serenity told me, you have not yet been given a permanent temple."

Ami shook her head.

"I would like to offer you my own temple as your own. It has been empty and unused for quite sometime, but that can easily be rectified."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Ami nodded. "It's an amazing offer and I'm sure I can restore the temple to its former glory. Thank you."

With that done Endymion called for drinks. As everyone raised their glasses, the Cursed King set there battle plan into stone. "Tonight we prepare to take back what was wrongfully stolen from one of our own. We will tear through their defenses and send them back to their homes in defeat. By morning we will be facing our last obstacle. By tomorrow night, Serenity will reclaim her throne. To Artemis, may she lead us to victory, for it is her will we do this night!"

"To Artemis!" they others chorused.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

YAY! Next chapter will be the battle! I can't believe I'm so close to the end. How did you like it? Let me know! I want bunches of reviews!!


	22. Chapter 22

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Ellysion and Seratolla's war cries rent the early morning air as archers and foot soldiers prepared to make their first move. The opposing troops scrambled from their warm beds in confusion and fear as a volley of arrows, and balls of fire from trebuchets, rained down upon them. Tents went up in flames as the men attempted to gain their armor.

The fires made a grotesque backdrop as the soldiers encountered the traps the Arasol troops had laid incase of such an attack. Men were impaled as large wooden squares, covered in foot long spikes, flew up from the leaf covered ground. Good thing they had sent out some graylings first. The little shits found most of the traps before the men ran into them.

"They have magic users." Mina pointed out as the group watched from behind the rearguard.

They had decided to leave Ami, Luna, and Serenity behind at camp to take care of any injured soldiers the graylings were able to drag back, while Rei had been given the duty of lighting the trebuchet missiles and flaming arrows. The remaining seven warriors went to battle.

Jadeite rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I guess this means it's time to join the skirmish, huh?"

"Do you men even have any magic to speak of?" Lita questioned. The men simply gave her a scathing look before setting their mounts into motion. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Endymion watched his men. "It has been a long time since they've been able to use their abilities. Just a warning to you ladies, stay as far away from Kunzite and Jadeite during the battle as you can."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Because I wouldn't want either of you incinerated or decapitated." Endymion chuckled before moving out.

The women looked at each other. This should be interesting.

Kunzite could feel his control slipping as he drew closer to the fallen bodies and the smell of blood. He had to get as far from his comrades as possible before he lost all sense. Dismounting, he quickly drew his sword and slapped his horse, sending it running away from the commotion. Within seconds, Arasol soldiers converged upon him. It was time.

The first swing severed a knight's right arm; the next gutted a foot soldier. Kunzite howled in excitement. He heard and saw nothing as he plowed through the men. This was the reason he had hidden from everyone after Endymion had broke his arm. It didn't matter whose blood he smelled, it took little to rouse the beast in him.

"So, you must be Kunzite of Ellysion." He turned to the calm voice. Red clouded the edges of his vision as he looked at the new-comer.

The man shoulder length brown hair was pulled back from what was once a handsome face. A jagged scar went from his forehead to chin, going directly over his left eye. The eye was pure black while the other glowed on unearthly green. "You have nothing to say?"

Kunzite twitched, as he felt the last of his consciousness slip away. He vaguely heard the man ask him again who he was. Raising his burning red eyes, he was pleased to see the man look uncertain. "I'm the one you should fear mortal."

"What in the hell are you?" the man asked pulling out a gleaming axe.

The thing that had once been the calm general laughed.

"I don't care who you are. I'm going to send you back to whatever whole you crawled out of."

Kunzite grinned as he lifted his sword. "I'm the berserker."

The world finally faded to black as he rushed the Celestian.

A few hundred feet away men scrambled about as Nephrite walked calmly among the uproar. He grinned as a man rushed him, sword raised. The man finally swung his weapon down in what would have been a killing blow, if the sword hadn't splintered upon contact with Nephrite's skin. The soldier watched in horror as the exposed skin turned grey before turning back to its original tan.

"That wasn't very nice." Nephrite said before ramming his fist into the man's face. When the man dropped, he sighed as he watched the fighting around him. "This is so boring."

A chuckle from behind caught his attention. "I know how you feel. How about me and you duke it out for awhile?"

Nephrite took in the man's large frame. He was built with black hair and eyes. "And who might you be?"

"Daimyo, Head General of the Royal Army of Celeste, and you are?"

"Not important." Nephrite moved forward quickly forward to land a well placed punch to the man's stomach. And felt it.

Shaking his hand, he watched as the men doubled over in pain. "That is the first punch I've felt in a long time."

"You're like me." It was a statement.

Daimyo glanced up. "Yes, and I think this is going to be interesting."

Mina and Lita watched as a wall of flame shot up from their left, incinerating everything within a forty foot radius. The women looked at each other over the heads of the men they were currently engaging. Lita nodded, giving her general the signal.

Mina dodged quickly to the side, leaving her opponents starring about themselves in bewilderment. Lita's katana sang as she quickly dispatched the soldier in front of her before slamming her left foot forward into the ground. Vibrations shook the ground as large stone spears shot out of the ground around her.

"Good job, majesty. I believe you're getting better at -" Mina was cut short as something slammed into her back. Turning she found one of her own men with a gut wound.

"Well, just the beauty I was looking for."

Looking to the speaker, she was surprised to find an older gentleman with a bloodied sword. His clouded grey eyes were a perfect match for his long grey hair. "You've found me, old man." Her whip slithered from her hip, before flashing out toward the man's chest.

Right before her weapon made contact the man disappeared. Lita gasped as Mina twirled about, looking for any sign of the man. She could feel a slight pressure build in her chest seconds before she heard Lita cry out. Why did she sound so far away? It was when the pressure subsided that she realized she was on the outskirts of the battle field.

"I figured we would be much more comfortable here. We won't have to work around the soldiers to get to each other." The older man explained.

Pulling herself together, she tried to remain calm. "Who are you? You're like me, yet I've been told that I'm the first air magic user to be born in centuries."

"Yes, well, my liege has kept me a secret from any who might wish to destroy me. We are a rare breed my dear. The powers we wield are sometimes frowned upon. My name is Shoganit, formally of Arasol, personal guard to Atreus of Celeste." He bowed elegantly.

Mina cringed at the mention of Serenity's brother. "And you were looking for me, why?"

He gave a heartfelt sigh as he lifted his left hand. The air whipped about them in frenzy. "I simply wish to finish what I started years ago. When Atreus told me about the girl child that would surpass me in magic and ultimately destroy me, of course I had to get rid of her. Unfortunately, I didn't count on your parents having you spirited away before I demolished their-" Mina's scream of rage cut him off.

The wind howled past Jadeite. He caught sight of Lita a few feet away and quickly moved to her side. Backing up to her, he laughed. "Nice little trick you got there with the foot stomping."

Lita grinned. "Yeah, I like your little magic trick too; be sure to let me know when to get the hell out of dodge."

"No worries, it takes a while to build up the power to make a hell inferno." He grunted as he engaged two more soldiers. "I have to admit that I love this sword, though."

The sword he was brandishing had been a war gift from Rei. The handle was thick with intricately carved flames. The blade, covered in ancient symbols, had a double edge with dual blood grooves. It was perfect for him. The fact that he could make it burst into flames helped a lot too.

"Have you caught sight of Mina recently?"

Jadeite held his answer when he noticed more men heading their way. "No, I haven't, and I think it's time for you to get the hell out of dodge." Lita nodded before running off.

He waited until she had made it out of his line of fire. Feeling the burn begin in his middle he pushed the heat outward, and watched as the men practically disintegrated. It wasn't until the fires burnt out that he saw him. A man stood, skin pale and gleaming, looking at the ashes scattered around him. His blade seemed to steam in his hand as he swung around to look at Jadeite.

Jade didn't know what to do; the man had survived the inferno. He watched as the man rushed him, and was confused when he merely grabbed at his unprotected arm and pulled him off balance. Finding his footing, he noticed the man's shocked look as he glanced between his own hand and Jadeite's arm.

"How?" the man shook his head before grabbing hold of another soldier.

The general grimaced as the soldiers arm instantly turned to ice before the man ripped it from his body. He glanced at his own arm and noticed the sweaty handprint the man had left behind.

"I guess it's a good day to be a fire user, huh?" he called in a playful tone.

Then man turned back to face him. "It just means it will take me a little longer to kill you." He shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

The men lifted their swords as they circled each other. One consumed in flames, the other colder than ice.

Zoicite stared as the imp introduced herself. Tatum looked more like a child than the full grown woman she had assured him she was. He listened in amused horror as the girl explained how sorry she was that she would have to kill him, but her father had said that they were the bad guys so kill him she would. It was when she mentioned shape-shifting that Zoi finally lost it.

"Listen kid, I think you need to go find a safe place to hide until this is all over." When he saw her cherub face pull into a frown he quickly put in, "I'm sure your father would be very angry if he found out you were here."

He grinned as her eyes darted around, like she expected her father to come out of nowhere to lecture her. It wasn't her father that made an appearance but a blood soaked soldier with his sword raised high. He came barreling out of the brush to their left and was heading straight for the wide-eyed child. Zoicite moved quickly, yanking the girl out of the way before planting his sword in the man's belly.

After the soldier slumped to the ground, Zoi turned to check on Tatum only to find a small tiger cub curled into a ball. Scanning the area, he finally looked back to the animal. "Tatum?" He jumped when the cub lifted teary eyes to meet his; they were the same lovely green eyes of the child. "Can you change back?"

The cub's form seemed to waver for a second before Tatum once again sat before him. He scooped the girl into his arms before heading toward the place he had tethered his horse. The child had been lucky he had decided to check out the woods to the south for traps before joining the others. Anyone else might simply kill her instead of standing there like an idiot while she gave her speech.

"Are you going to tell my daddy?" she asked as he gained his seat.

Zoicite sighed as he arranged her on his lap. "I'm going to take you to camp first. Then I'm going to attempted to find your father. What is his name?"

Tatum remained quiet for a minute. "Daddy is called Weapons Master."

"Yes, Tatum, but I need his name. What does your mother call him?"

"I don't have a mommy." She thought for a moment before clapping her hands. "Uncle Daimyo calls him asshole, is that what you mean?"

Zoicite choked back a laugh. He had never heard a young girl use such base language before. "That's not what I meant either."

"Old man Feidhlim calls him Rogan. Is that it?"

"Yes, dear, I do believe that is what I need." Zoicite patted her head as he maneuvered his horse toward camp. The women were going to have a field day with her.

Serenity, Ami and Rei gushed over the girl. Rei praised her bravery while the other two squealed over her little warrior outfit. While Tatum explained how her father had it made especially for her Zoi pulled Serenity to the side.

"I'm going to try and locate her father. She gave me his name and a rough description. Make sure you keep her within sight, and don't be surprised if she shifts into some sort of animal."

Serenity nodded. "How is the fight going? Is everyone alright?"

"I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry, Sere, we'll win." Zoicite said as he hugged her.

"I'm just so worried. I should be out there helping instead of hiding out here."

He shook his head as he moved them toward the tents. "You aren't hiding. It is better for everyone that you and the others stay here." He pulled them to a stop outside his tent. "I'm going to grab a change of clothes and then head out to find this Rogan. Everything will fine."

Serenity smiled before shooing him inside. Once she was sure he was otherwise occupied she moved off to her own tent. Pulling off her dress, she quickly donned the pants and shirt she had confiscated from Sammy's old room. She gave silent thanks to her brother for saving his childhood clothes.

Once she was ready, she grabbed the katana Lita had shown her earlier that morning. It was an exact copy of the one the Seratollian Queen carried with her into battle. She stole a quick look outside before darting toward the corral where the few extra horses were kept.

This was her destiny. How could she sit back and let others win her life for her. Pulling a white horse from the group, she looked back once before mounting. This was something she had to do. She just hoped she made it back in one piece.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It felt like they had been hammering away at each other for days. Every bone in their bodies ached as each watched the other, looking for weaknesses. Nephrite spit blood from his busted lip, and watched as Daimyo favored his left side. This had to end soon.

"Are you done already, pup? I have to admit, I figured you'd last a bit longer than this." Nephrite sneered.

Daimyo smiled as he pulled his aching body up straight. "Pup, huh? Sorry to tell you old man, but I'm far from done." The fighting had moved on a while ago and still they remained throwing punches and kicks.

It was the howl that caught Nephrite's attention. Turning, he saw Kunzite and some other man hacking away at one another. It was then that Kunz caught site of his own opponent. With a bellow he turned from the man with the axe and headed directly for Daimyo.

Nephrite shouted his warning two seconds to late. As Daimyo turned, he grinned unknowingly as the general charged, and left his chest wide open. It wasn't until the sword cut the first few inches into his shoulder that he realized something was wrong. He managed to move back enough that the weapon only left a shallow groove across the length of his chest.

The other man stopped in his tracks as he watched his companion fall, blood flowing freely from his wound. "General Daimyo!"

Nephrite moved fast to catch his friend before he did anymore damage. "Kunz, man, snap out of it!" Moving behind him he dealt him a stunning blow to the back of the head. Kunzite dropped to the ground, unconscious.

That was how Zoicite found them. He quickly pulled up beside Kunzites prone body. "What happened?"

"Kunzite came out of nowhere. I couldn't stop him."

Zoicite nodded before heading toward the injured man. "Stay back! I won't let you finish what your insane friend started." The brown haired man shouted.

"I won't hurt him."

He laughed as he moved in front of his friend. "We're at war here. I'm not dumb enough to let the enemy anywhere near him."

Zoicite and Nephrite exchanged looks before Neph spoke, "Listen, man. I tried to warn him. We might be at war but I honestly have nothing against the people of Celeste."

"What's your name?" Zoicite asked.

The man remained mute as he glared at them. It was Daimyo who finally gave them the answer. "His name is Rogan, and he will allow you to help me." He wheezed.

"General, I don't think that's a good idea."

Zoicite cut them off. "Your name is Rogan?" at the man's nod he gave a sigh of relief. "Well, hell, it just so happens that I've been looking for you. Let's get these two back to camp so the ladies can look at them."

Rogan helped the two as they hefted Kunzite and Daimyo onto the horses. "We need to hurry. He's losing too much blood."

The others nodded before heading out.

It took an hour to reach camp. Daimyo had lost consciousness at some point during the journey, and Zoicite was worried they might not be able to help him. They were met by a freaked out Rei as they pulled the men from the saddles. "Who are they and why are they here?"

Nephrite pulled her away to explain as Zoicite motioned Ami over to take a look at Celeste's high general. "Kunzite caught him with his sword. The wound isn't too deep except in the shoulder. Where is the girl?"

Ami nodded before getting to work and pointed to the tent Rei and Luna shared. Zoicite asked Rogan to follow him. At the entrance he simply pulled the flap open and allowed the man to look inside. His intake of breath must have caught the inhabitants' attention because Tatum came flying from the entrance seconds later. "Daddy, I've had the best time ever! Everyone has been so nice to me." Tatum chatted away as Rogan hugged her to him. He looked to Zoicite when she mentioned trying to fight him and whispered a thank you.

"Why don't you leave the young one to me, gentlemen, I'm sure you have much to worry about." Luna interrupted.

Tatum asked for permission before chasing Luna into the tent. "She is in good hands, Rogan. Luna is Priestess Serenity's personal chaperone and will take good care of her."

Once he had assured the man that his daughter would be fine, Zoicite set out to look for Nephrite. He found him in a heated argument with the fire priestess. "What in the hell is going on?"

"It seems that Rei has lost our princess." Nephrite explained.

Rei pulled a face. "I didn't lose her, damnit!"

Zoicite rubbed at his temples before looking back to the two. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Right after you dropped off Tatum. I thought she had went to take a nap or something, it wasn't until I went to check on her that I realized she wasn't here." She sat down heavily on a rock. "I should have known she would pull a stunt like this."

"It's not your fault Rei." Zoicite patted her on the shoulder before moving back toward the horses.

Nephrite followed behind him. "How are we going to find her? The battle is still going strong."

"I'll help." Rogan called as he led a horse up beside them. "I owe you for helping my daughter."

The three men shared a glance before gaining their mounts and heading back to the battle front. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Alright, I'm splitting this battle up into two chapters. You liked it and you have to give me a little slack on the battle seeing as how I've never written one before ;) Hope you like it!

Reviews!!!! I love them!!


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, I know I confused some of you with the new characters but I have an actual plan for them. Thanks for the reviews.

"Cursed"

By: LunaBell

Serenity was tired. It had taken her hours to get around the battle grounds, and she still had miles to go before she reached Celeste's outer city. She slumped forward over the saddle as she thought about her friends. "I hope you guys can forgive me."

It had to come to this. Atreus was her brother, and it was time she held him accountable for the things he had done. The only thing she worried about was the baby. She was sure the goddess would protect them both, but there was still that chance of something going wrong.

At that moment her horse stumbled. Giving a low cry, it went down on its hind legs, dropping Serenity on her behind in the dust. When she felt no pain in her abdomen she quickly jumped up to check the horse. A sprained ankle, those damned gopher holes!

She dropped back onto the dirt as she stroked its mane. What was she to do now? She was miles out and didn't have the slightest clue if there were any villages about. Tugging her braid, she looked about her. Dense forest covered both sides of the road. "Well, it looks like we're both walking."

That's when she heard it. Looking to the sky, she was surprised to see a dragon. Not just any dragon, but one of her own! Grinning, she waved frantically until he landed ahead on the road. It was the grump! "Oh, thank the goddess, you my friend, are a knight!" she paused as she smoothed her hand over his large head. "You shall be known as Sagremor from this moment on, because you are my knightly warrior dragon."

She quickly moved her horse to the side of the road, with a promise to return for him. Once she was sure he would be comfortable she walked back to Sagremor. "Alright, my friend, how exactly am I supposed to do this?" she glanced at his back as he lowered himself to his stomach. "You had better not drop me." She whispered before climbing on.

Within seconds they were flying through the air. Serenity looked into the distance and could just make out the towers of Celeste. This was it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Atreus bellowed in rage. His army was running scared.

It had only been half a day since the war had begun and already his forces were being pushed back by the Ellysion forces. He had thought that the magic users would boost his chances of winning!

Smashing everything in his path, he paced the length of the throne room. Celeste hadn't changed much since his childhood. Yes, there was still evidence of the attack, but most of the castles main structure had been unaffected by the siege.

He stood for a moment, facing the thrones that had once belonged to his parents. He could almost see them there.

His mother, elegant and lovely, was smiling over at him as she rubbed absently at her distended belly, while his father watched her with love and affection.

"Come, Atreus, feel them move." She had beckoned.

Atreus watched as the younger version of himself moved up to stand before his mother. He remembered feel of them. Then he had felt _her_. He couldn't explain it, but somehow Serenity's spark had pulled him. He could tell she would be female, along with the other. He had stood there, moving his hand to follow her movements. There was something different about this one.

He shook the memory away and watched the picture fade. It didn't matter anymore if they had been happy before. The king and queen were dead, and he would take the throne with the beautiful Serenity at his side.

Atreus smiled as he looked to the horizon. She would arrive soon.

A few miles away, Nephrite watched Rogan as they moved further along the road. He was still a little weary of the soldier, but Zoicite seemed determined to trust the man. "So why are we taking this trail again?"

Rogan blew out an exasperated breath. "As I told you before, the main road will be guarded. If what you are saying about Priestess Serenity is true, then Lord Atreus will allow only her through the gates." Just then a dilapidated cottage came into view. "There is a hidden passage that leads to the castle; though not many remember it exists."

"Then how is it that you know of it?" Zoicite glared at his comrade as Nephrite shrugged.

Rogan laughed it off before answering, "It's alright, Zoi, he has every right to be leery of me. The passage was created by my ancestors as an escape route for the royal family. Its location has been passed down through the family."

Zoicite nodded. "It may be what Luna used to smuggle Serenity out during the battle."

"That is true." Rogan pulled to a halt in front of the cottage door. "The entrance is inside."

Tying the mounts in the neighboring barn they quickly picked their way inside the cottage. Rogan moved toward the center of the back wall where an ancient fireplace stood sentinel. "I'm going to need some help moving this."

Nephrite took the spot beside him to grip the top, while Rogan shoved at the bottom. It took many minutes of straining before they were finally able to move it to the side. Zoicite looked into the cavernous hole the fireplace had concealed. "We have to go down there?" he asked nervously.

"What's the matter, Zoi, feeling the walls closing in already?" Nephrite laughed as he took a lit torch from Rogan.

Rogan moved to the entrance and looked in. "I know it's intimidating, but we have to do this for your friend. I know the path by heart and promise that nothing will happen." He clapped Zoicite on the back before climbing down onto the ladder with a cheeky grin. "My family has always had amazingly talented carpenters."

"But, you're a weapons master." Zoi pointed out as Nephrite motioned him to precede him.

"True, I just happened to like metal more than wood." Was the reply from bellow.

Once they had all entered the passage, Rogan pulled a moving section of the floor to cover the entrance. "I'm hoping to one day teach Tatum our family's secrets and show her the ways of carpentry. She already likes to build things with her blocks."

Nephrite and Zoicite smiled at the obvious love in the man's voice before setting off down the corridor.

"She is a lovely little girl." Zoicite commented as Rogan took the lead. "She amazed me with her bravery and passion as she stared me down. A regular spitfire that one! You'll have your hands full when she gets older."

Rogan laughed. "Knowing my luck she'll be just like her mother. A more challenging woman you will never meet."

"I'm sure she's worried sick about her by now." Nephrite commented as he ducked a large spider web.

"She died three years ago."

Both men cringed at his tone. "I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Rogan shrugged as he picked up his pace. "It was long ago. I still like to mention her around Tatum. I don't want her to forget. Teena loved her more than life itself."

Silence followed for the next few hours. When they came to a fork they took the tunnel to the right.

"Where does the other tunnel lead?"

Rogan glanced back at Nephrite. "When the passage was constructed they found a type of temple."

Zoicite looked back. "Underground? How in the hell did it get there?"

"We don't know. When it was discovered my ancestors examined it. The walls are covered in ancient writing, and in the center is a alter room with five doors."

"What was in the rooms?" Nephrite asked.

Rogan shrugged as he sidestepped a fallen beam. "They were unable to open them. Each of the doors had a symbol and when the men tried to force them opened they glowed. Spooked, they built the passage further to the east."

"Why didn't they destroy the tunnel?"

"They were very superstitious, Zoi. They believed the temple was created by the gods and didn't wish to lose it forever and call down their wrath."

They continued on before Nephrite again broke the silence. "You haven't ever explored it yourself?"

"Once, when I was young and foolish. It was the spookiest thing I had ever seen." He pulled in a calming breath before continuing. "I never told anyone, but when I entered the alter room, one of the doors started to glow. It almost felt like it was calling to me. I could hear the ocean, taste salt, and when I started toward it, I could feel sand beneath my boots. I've never been one to scare easy, but I'll tell you I got out of there as fast as my twelve year old legs would carry me."

Zoicite whistled. "I think I'm going to have to check this place out."

"Be my guest, I have no need to annoy the gods." Nephrite commented.

Rogan smiled as they continued. "We have a few more miles to go, and I'd rather not talk about the temple the whole way."

Nephrite nodded his agreement while Zoicite hung his head in dejection. He would have to come back on his own – once they saved Serenity.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jadeite bent over to catch his breath as Lerum rubbed at his swollen jaw. This was taking longer than he had figured, and he hadn't seen any of his friends in a while. He needed to end this soon. Just then he noticed movement behind Lerum, and jerked in a breath when he realized it was Rei.

She moved quietly behind the other man with her sword raised high. Right before it severed Lerum's head he dodged to the left. Squawking, she quickly dodged out of the reach of his sword as he swung at her abdomen. Once he missed, he immediately reached for her arm – only to get the same result he had when touching Jadeite.

"What the hell! There are two of you?"

Rei swung a look at Jadeite before pulling her powers inward. When the man grinned she simply continued.

"It won't work, Rei! He was immune to my Hell Fire." Jadeite called.

She watched as Lerum spread his arms wide. "Give it your best shot wench. If your boy toy couldn't hurt me I doubt you can."

Rei smiled as she felt the fire inside her build. "No offense to my 'boy toy' but he doesn't have the blessing of the great god Aries or a spiritual connection the Sacred Fire. His fire might burn, but mine can destroy kingdoms." The flames were literally licking at her skin. "It was nice meeting you."

Jadeite only caught a glimpse of the fire as it exploded from Rei's body. Heat surrounded him for a few seconds before the flames simply vanished. He stared in shock as he took in the ashes left in Lerum's place and the smoldering dirt around them. Nothing but Rei and he had survived.

"What in the hell was that?"

Rei grinned as she took in the damage. "Hell if I know, but it felt amazing. You aren't hurt are you? I was counting on your affinity with fire to keep me from reducing you to ash."

Jadeite stared at her for a minute before choking, "Are you telling me that you didn't know if that would kill me or not?"

"Yeah, lucky for you it didn't." With that, she proceeded to pull the still gaping man along. "We need to find Endymion, and fast."

Shaking away his shock, he quickly matched his stride to hers before brushing off her hold. "What has happened?"

"We have the General of Celeste's army injured at camp, the sword master's daughter playing dress-up with Luna, Kunzite has been knocked senseless, and to top it all off Serenity has taken off to confront her brother with Nephrite, Zoicite, and Sir Rogan giving chase." She stopped to peer up at his dumbfounded face.

"Is that all?"

"As far as I know." Rei grinned.

Jadeite winced at her good mood. "Well, let's go tell the crazed Demon King that the mother of his unborn child is on her way to a certain death." Rei's face fell. "I thought that would wipe the smile from your face."

Mina couldn't breathe. She watched the Shoganit as he walked casually around her. He moved faster than she did, and had landed more punches than she was ready to count. She was going to lose.

She smiled grimly as she thought of Lita. Her queen would be enraged when she found her broken body, but also heartbroken. She didn't wish for her friend to have to live through another loved ones death, but if she had to die, she would do it with dignity. Gritting her teeth, she climbed shakily to her feet.

"Ah, so you can still stand. I was beginning to think you weren't worth all the years of planning. You know, it is a shame to have to kill someone with so much potential." He moved in front of her. "Did you know, while your mother was carrying you she went to see an oracle? Your father was against it but Molina was determined. She knew there was something special about the life she carried."

Mina cringed as he reached out to pull her matted hair over her shoulder, but wanted to keep him talking. "What did the oracle say?"

Shoganit smirked. "She told her that you would be a woman of immense power. That you would join a group of warriors and bring about a new world." He laughed as he placed his sword against her waist. "She said that you would be beloved of the gods and drive evil from these lands. No offense, but I happen to like being here, and I have no plans of allowing you and your friends destroy me. This battle was to be the beginning of your journey. Too bad your life ends here."

Pulling back his sword, he started to swing it toward her abdomen. It never made it. Out of nowhere, a spray of earth and rock shot up between the two, throwing him off his feet. A second later his head rolled free from his body as Endymion pulled his sword from the blood soaked ground.

Mina stared in awe at the corpse as her legs gave out beneath her. Lita caught her before she could hit the ground. "Great goddess, Mina, you nearly gave me a heart attack. When I saw you standing there, ready to take the blow of his sword-" The Queen of Seratolla cut herself off as her voice began to shake.

Endymion smiled as he crouched down beside them. "You look like shit, Mina."

Mina laughed before groaning at her protesting ribs. "Thank you, oh great king. I feel like it too." She glanced at the two as they help her back to her feet. "How did the battle go? Did we win?"

Lita wiped at the corner of her eyes as she answered. "We have them running home to their mommies."

"Lita is correct. Celeste's men fell apart with the disappearance of their High General and Weapons Master." He paused to swing her up into his arms when she stumbled into Lita. "Aramaus's men weren't any match for are combined forces. They dispersed once they realized they were outclassed. Damned embarrassing for him, if you think about it."

Just then the group noticed Rei and Jadeite coming toward them. "What are you two doing here?" Endymion asked as Rei ran up to check Mina.

Jadeite looked guiltily at his liege. "Rei has some rather disturbing news."

When all eyes turned to the fire priestess she pulled away from her examination. "I think it would be better to have this conversation back at camp, where Mina can get treated while I fill you guys in."

Everyone nodded reluctantly. Once the other three had moved away, Jadeite gripped Rei's arm. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because, I'm going to need time to figure out the best way to break the news. Zoi and Neph are already on her trail. Right now, we have to plan. Once I tell Endymion there will be no way to stop him."

Jadeite nodded in agreement. "Your right. Hopefully Kunzite will be awake; we'll need all the help we can get."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity guided Sagremor to the inner bailey. She noticed the absence of people as she climbed from the dragons back. There had been no evidence of life in or around the castle. Feeling uneasy, she sent Sagremor off to find a safe place to hide while she made her way to the main entrance.

No guards lunged from the shadows to stop her. Taking a breath, she moved forward to push the doors open, only to have them swing open on their own. Everything was still. Not even a dog barked in the distance.

Once inside the doors slammed shut causing her to jump. Serenity swung her eyes up as she caught movement on the staircase. It was her brother.

He moved forward with his arms spread wide. "Welcome home, Serenity."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

HA! The end is near!! Big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and sorry for the long wait. Life has a way of getting in the way of creativity. I've had a lot happen in the last few months, but I think I'm finally back on track. Just to let everyone know, I'm planning on making this into an original story and also have ideas for a few new stories that will come after this. It will be the 'Keys of the Forgotten' series!! Working on my own website now to post them on. I'll be sure to let you guys know where to find them if you're interested in finding out what happens with the other characters. Next chapter will be out soon!!

LunaBell


End file.
